Her Sacrifice
by Murazaki-sama
Summary: Sesshoumaru, the demon Lord of the West, has a dark secret beneath the cold and indifferent facade. After many years of regret, he must face his past when the demon Senzuru appears to finish what he started two hundred years a go.
1. The Demon Named Senzuru

Chapter One:

The cackling sounds of the rising flames echoed off of the vast cliffs surrounding the large village. Terrorized screams of the victims of the slaughter joined in with the cacophony as the survivors scattered across the rice fields to escape the oncoming blood lust of the powerful demon. His growing laughter of the kill grew louder with each scream and cracking of bones as he came upon the rice fields to look over the forest over yonder. The demon's eyes glazed with the flickering flames as he raised his long six foot in length Katana to slice through the nearest human he could see. Blood spurted as the body fell limply to the floor, eyes of the victim soulless and dull. The tall demon continued into the forest, three more helpless bodies falling to the floor, robbed of their life. A woman clutching her toddler child in her arms tripped as she stumbled away from the approaching demon. Tears rolled down her cheeks, the child screaming in agony as the demon raised his sword.

The flames crawled onto the rice fields and continued onto the grass of the forest, dancing around the demon as the terrified woman's eyes widened as she looked up at her maker. The demon smiled with pearly white fangs protruding onto his lower lips as his dark green eyes began to seep into a crimson color, loosing control of his blood lust and yet not fighting it. He suddenly stopped and lowered his sword. Crimson blinked back to green as his smile faded to an arrogant grin. The scent of a powerful demon came to his sensitive nose as he turned away from the sobbing woman to the presence within the shadows of the trees.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, it has been a while since we have last been acquainted, hasn't it?" The demon chuckled as he lowered his long sword to his side. Sesshoumaru, the silver haired dog demon and Lord of the Western Lands walked with silent footsteps to the scene. The woman who gazed in bewilderment at the two demons, focused her gaze on the beautiful dog demon. Her tears flowed heavily down her cheeks as she quietly thanked him before she scrambled away.

"Wow, I would not have pictured a human saying such words towards such a demon as yourself." The demon who faced Sesshoumaru said amusedly. Sesshoumaru glared at the demon before him, his golden eyes almost mirroring the burning flames as his eyes revealed the emotion of the burning flames despite his calm demeanor.

"Senzuru." Sesshoumaru seethed with a cold indifference. "Your death was long overdue."

Senzuru's grin was cleared from his lips as his demeanor hardened at the demon lord. Sesshoumaru clasped Tokijin at his side with an elegant right arm and unsheathed the blade from his left side.

"You disappoint me, where is your anger? Where is your sadness? Let me see the emotions of the Taiyoukai who lost the very thing I took?" Senzuru replied coolly as he raised his blade. "Or have I yet to make your heart bleed."

Sesshoumaru released a fierce growl as he leaped forward to the demon with long brown hair and black stripes upon his cheeks. Their swords clashed as the growing flames engulfed around them, forming a ring around the dueling demons. Trees crumbled as birds flew from their nests to escape the fire's wrath.

Senzuru leaped forward, his long sword about to pierce Sesshoumaru's heart when his Tokijin blocked the strike. Sesshoumaru charged forward with several narrow strikes towards Senzuru, but the offending demon leaped back, barely dodging each swing.

"What do you desire now, Sesshoumaru-sama? Power? Respect? Property? The destiny of every Lord in this time of war require in order to be satisfied? Supreme conquest you may presume. But no, that cannot be for I have not taken that from you at all. I thought that was your dream, Sesshoumaru, Then why do you hold onto this grudge?"

Sesshoumaru said nothing to the ramblings of the demon as he slashed a green ribbon like whip to hit Senzuru, but the demon blocked each slashing motion.

"Is it for love? The cold-hearted Sesshoumaru in love with a girl like that? I find it hard to believe as would others that the Lord of the Western lands would obtain such a foolish thing such as love."

Senzuru and Sesshoumaru leaped up into the air and landed onto the cliffs just outside of the burning village, the clanging of their swords echoing off of the rock walls.

"You should be proud, however, she was a feisty one to kill, but all the more satisfying when she willingly sacrificed herself for the sake of mankind. But look at it now. The wars are getting bloodier and yet you do nothing to stop the slaughter."

"I am not like you, Senzuru, I do not kill senselessly. You are nothing but a lowly demon who cannot control your own beast in your veins."

"Ah, I beg to differ, for there is purpose. These worthless humans have lived long enough with their raging battles, growing like viruses throughout the Earth like a bunch of rats in heat."

"The wars will end soon, Japan will unite into one country and the feuds will fade." Sesshoumaru replied as he leaped back to avoid a strike from Senzuru. At the response, Senzuru laughed.

"You are a fool to believe in such a trifle thing. With every end of a war comes another. Whether it be for gain in wealth, land or dispute, Gaia is crying for release of these humans and I will be her vassal. All I needed was your woman. She was to be the sacrifice to end all of this silly warfare. And she played into it nicely, becoming the jewel itself, thinking she could save the ones she loved."

Senzuru held out the fragments of the Shikon No Tama and chuckled as Sesshoumaru's eyes glared at him.

"Is this why you didn't take the shards when you could have? Because it reminded you of that woman?" Senzuru clenched his hand around the shards and watched as the shards fused into his hand.

"The human race's days are numbered and Gaia will be at peace once I and the chosen demons that are worthy for her presence will inhabit this world." Senzuru looked up at Sesshoumaru as his feet began to hover over the earth's soil, a small smile playing on his lips.

"We shall meet again, our fateful fight before I shall destroy mankind."

Senzuru dissipated into the night air before Sesshoumaru could reach him. Sheathing his sword, he turned from the battle scene and walked away. His mind filled with memories. Memories of him and her until she was no more.

( A/N: I know it may be a little confusing at this part, but bare with me. This is supposed to be on some levels confusing. The confusing parts with Senzuru is supposed to show his character babble on a lot to reveal that he is a bit off his rocker. And the girl that Senzuru is talking about, it leaves clues as to who it is, but I'm not going to tell you yet. Muahahaha! Aren't I evil! Well, anyway, thanks for reading.)


	2. Mikane

Chapter Two:

Sesshoumaru, a young demon who will be Lord at the age of 135, looks to the tall demoness in front of him. He had never seen his mother cry before, it was unbecoming for a demon especially one of her status. So what caused these tears of mourning?

He watched his mother solemnly, unsure of how to take care of this situation for it had never come up before. Her long silvery white hair glistened from the moonlight streaking through the gap in the window as her face was buried within her hands with her elbows on the table. The sight of his beyond beautiful mother, who was always so strong and poised for battle within this time of war, crying over another apparition she had vexed him. He didn't know who he should blame for making her sad because, truthfully, he couldn't, it hadn't happened yet.

He shook off his hesitance and kneeled beside his mother on the tatami mat floors and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to tense at his presence. She leaned back from the desk and wiped the tears away on her smooth porcelain cheeks, abruptly stood up on her two feet, then looked to her son. Her demeanor sharp and indifferent, almost as if nothing had happened.

"What is troubling you Oka-san?" Sesshoumaru asked, though his boyish voice of a young teenager was particularly cold and indifferent, his golden piercing eyes glimmered with a faint trace of sympathy.

"Nothing…it's just…your father." She replied before she turned from him to exit her study. Sesshoumaru watched her silently, an emotion incomprehensible flashing across his demeanor for only a split moment before it faded.

It was night fall, the dark shadows of the trees swaying in the breeze as Mikane gazed out over the hilltops of the coming battlefield, her long silvery bangs shadowing her eyes from view as the sounds of screaming and terror calloused the peaceful, yet somber skies.

"Sesshoumaru." She murmured just loud enough for him to hear. The fully grown Sesshoumaru, now 230 years old, stood beside his mother and saw the battlefield himself. He turned to his mother.

"Where is father?" Sesshoumaru asked with a cold tone. "Is he not promised to fight the demons of China?"

"He is not coming. He is with Izayoi." Mikane replied, her shoulders shuddered as the name of the human woman who stole her mate's heart away from her crossed her lips.

"Then I will fight in his stead." Sesshoumaru said as the bitter smell of his green poison filled both of their noses.

"I will not stop you, but leave their leader to me." She unsheathed her sword from the tie around her obi. Mikane's blood red kimono shimmering in the night, contrasting to the light blue kimono underneath. Her shimmering long silver hair that reached to her knees was tied up in a high ponytail with flowers tied around the band. Her attire alone did not seem to suit the battle scene.

With a large leap, she landed onto the blood-stained earth. Demons surrounded her as Sesshoumaru followed suit, his long green whip lashing through the herds of lowly demons. Cries of horror and pain screeched through their ears as Mikane used her long blade that was almost bigger than herself.

Swing, swing, blood spurting, body parts flying, arms, legs, heads, continuing onward until nothing was left but the crimson eyed dog demons. Mother and son. Lady and Prince without their Lord.

Silence filled the air as all the cries halted abruptly, the wind picked up higher, a tornado lashing out at the earth. The eye of the tornado stood the leader of the invasion.

"Menomaru…" Mikane seethed under her breath before halting in her steps, allowing the tornado to draw her in, but never leaving ground.

"Mikane-san, Lady of the Western Provinces and mate to Inutaisho. What a pleasure to be facing you for the first time. But may I ask, where is Inutaisho?"

"You weren't even worth his breath." She replied hotly before gripping the hilt of her sword and slashing at his body horizontally, but missing by a strand of a hair. The tall demon from China grimaced as a cut through his armor caused the entire chest plate to crumble.

"Feisty, aren't we?" Menomaru said as his face went cold, his eyes flooding into the familiar crimson color before hundreds of moths circled around him, creating a mist that became to thick to see. Mikane frowned slightly before focusing her aura around the perimeter.

Sesshoumaru had transformed long a go, his silvery-white mane dripping in the blood of hundreds of demons as his large jaw panted as blood dripped down his fangs. More demons began to appear as the thick mist began to thicken, the image of his mother disappearing beneath the gray layers made him only a little concerned. She was a very powerful and honorable female demon that will not be taken down so easily. Or so he thought.

He could sense his father's presence drawing nearer and in a matter of moments, Inutaisho stood beside his transformed son. Tetsusaiga was drawn and with a wave of his blade, the demons became nothing but ash.

"Where is your mother?" Inutaisho asked, his tone sounding worried. Sesshoumaru transformed back into his humanoid form and looked to his father.

"In there." Sesshoumaru said and Inutaisho did not hesitate before he ran into gray fog of moths.

Inutaisho stood over Mikane, her limp form on the cold hard earth beginning to sink into his realization. Menomaru was trapped in his seal and shouldn't be of any concern for several hundred years, but it came with a price. The dog demon Lord had arrived too late. Mikane was dead.

He kneeled beside her body, not aware of her blood soaking his clothing as he lifted her from off of the ground. Footsteps came to Inutaisho's ears as he held his deceased mate and the smell of his son came to his nose.

"Is she dead?" Sesshoumaru asked, his demeanor was unearthly cold, especially now that his mother is dead.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru. Your mother has parted this world." Inutaisho replied, his voice shook slightly as his hands shook in sorrow, anger, and regret. "I should have been here sooner. Then maybe she wouldn't have…"

"Silence, father. Your words are of no use now." Sesshoumaru said as he kneeled down in front of Inutaisho and took his mother's form from his father's hold. Sesshoumaru stood on his feet and his eyes gazed coldly at his father for the first time, no longer eyes of silent admiration that came from a young boy, but of a man who will never forgive his father.

Sesshoumaru turned his back on Inutaisho, clutching his mother as her bloodied sword slipped from her fingers and landed on the cold earth.

"You killed her, Otou-san." Sesshoumaru whispered just loud enough for him to hear. Inutaisho completely froze in any movement, his heart missing a beat at the words of his only son. "You and your human mistress."

Sesshoumaru buried her underneath the Sakura blossoms just outside of the castle gates. Her tombstone carved in the Japanese characters of her name and her role in life before she died, under that, her favorite saying.

_Foul is fair as fair is foul._

Sesshoumaru fingered the small flower in his had, the soft pink pedals fluttering as the soft breeze brushed by the tall figure within the trees. Sakura blossoms glided from the trees to flow around the atmosphere to fall upon the green grass. He let the stem of the flower fall from his fingers and the pink flower fell to the grave of his mother that he buried alone.


	3. Meeting Her

A sway in the breeze and falling leaves of summer signified the end of fall and the beginning of winter. The forest would have been a peaceful setting, however, the constant ramblings of a certain toad demon interrupted the scene.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I beg to be your humble servant from this day forth. Please except my offer." The toad bowed to the tall Taiyoukai for the millionth time as Sesshoumaru once again paid no regard to the toad.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I beg to be your humble servant from this day forth. Please except my offer. I will not fail you."

"……"

"Sesshoumaru-sama-!" The toad was suddenly cut off as the sound of whistling came to their astute ears and a powerful beam that surrounded a single arrow breezed Sesshoumaru's face as he dodged the assault.

"Aieee! My Lord!" Jakken squealed as he took a position in front of Sesshoumaru as if to protect the Taiyoukai, though it was not needed.

A woman appeared from the shadows, long raven hair, alabaster skin, dark blue eyes, and wearing a priestess kimono with a long sword at her waist.

"Demon! I suggest you return to where you came from!" A cold tone escaped her lips as her eyes glowed with her miko powers.

"Such bold words for a human." Sesshoumaru coldly replied. The girl only gave a death glare at the taiyoukai in return.

"Very well, then I will have to teach you what this human is made of." The priestess unsheathed her sword and held the blade so the tip was facing Sesshoumaru. A blue hue engulfed the blade as electricity shot through the blade with her purification and it beamed toward Sesshoumaru. He dodged the beam, ran toward the woman with demonic speed and unsheathed the sword he had obtained from his father but only a few months a go. He decided to test the sword of heaven.

Not being able to track his movements with her human eyes, he sliced through her in a horizontal fashion and watched as she gasped in surprise. Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks, his back facing her as he looked down at the blade with little amusement.

"The blade is sharp and yet it does not cut." He said as he seemed to be talking to himself. The priestess gasped in utter bewilderment as she realized that not a single scratch was on her body. She looked angrily to the demon lord, her dark blue eyes flickering a tint of silver.

"Are you mocking me?" She seethed. She took up her sword once again and drove the blade towards his body, but he easily blocked the swing with Tensuseiga. The blades crackled with blue and white lights as she raised her right palm to his chest and released her miko energy, shooting Sesshoumaru back until he slammed into a tree. His skin felt as if it had been severely burned, he growled at the sight of his now crumbled armor and his golden eyes glared like the epitome of hell at the young priestess.

"Milord! Are you well?" Jakken high croaked voice screeched into Sesshoumaru's ears and he turned his hellish gaze from the girl to the tiny toad demon.

"Silence toad!" Sesshoumaru snarled and Jakken's eyes widened in fear before hiding behind a tree to wallow in self-pity.

"You are not human and yet you smell like one." Sesshoumaru said in his indifferent tone. "Then what are you?"

The woman merely smirked before lowering her sword, then surprisingly sheathed the blade.

"I am a priestess, I thought the demon lord of the west would know this." She then placed her two index fingers in her mouth before blowing hard and loud whistle that seared painfully through Sesshoumaru's ears. Moments later, a large fiery nekoyoukai appeared from the sky, swooped in low to the ground and carried her away. Gone like the wind.

Sesshoumaru slowly got up onto his feet, his burn on his chest already beginning to heal. Jakken appeared from behind the tree he was hiding in and immediately came to Sesshoumaru's side.

"Why did you let her get away, milord? Why didn't you use your poison whip or your claws, but the Tensuseiga?"

Sesshoumaru said nothing as he sheathed Tensuseiga and looked to the skies above the thick canopy of the trees, watching the disappearing figure of a maiden with long dark raven hair and her cat demon within the clouds. Something in the back of his mind told him that he would see her again.

Several months have past, the sun beginning to set with hues of purple and red as Midoriko sat by the flowing river. She was out of breath as she tore a large talon that had been ripped from a now deceased demon from her back. More blood flowed from wound as she moaned from the immense pain. Kiarara lied beside her, trying to keep her warm despite the coming chill of the night air. Midoriko looked to the cat demon who mewed at her master's gaze.

"Does it look bad?" She asked the cat as if the cat could actually speak to her. The cat shook its head in response. "Really? 'Cause it feels horrible." Midoriko sighed before turning her gaze back to the river when she saw a silver glimmer in the deep depths that had to be about six feet. She slowly stood up and looked don into the dark blue depths when a familiar face appeared beneath the surface. Blood drifted through the currents as Sesshoumaru's unconscious form almost sink beneath the surface when Midoriko went in after him. She grabbed a hold of his porcelain like hand with deadly talons and two magenta markings on the wrist.

"Kiarara! Help me!" Kiarara instantly came into the deep depths and Midoriko pulled Sesshoumaru onto the back of Kiarara for her to carry out of the water. Midoriko then followed the large cat demon onto the shore as Kiarara waited for her to take Sesshoumaru from off of her back. Midoriko grabbed a hold of Sesshoumaru's arm and brought It over her shoulders so he may lean on her.

"Kiarara, hurry and find a hut we could lodge in." Midoriko ordered, out of breath, before the cat youkai nodded and flew into the air.

Midoriko set Sesshoumaru on the ground, his blood had smeared onto her already bloodied haori. She took off his heavy armor and set it aside. She looked down at the usually proud demon lord, noticing immediately his ghostly pale skin and his fever induced face. There was a large wound in his side, blood streaming from the gash. Midoriko then placed her head against his chest and listened to his heart beat, which was unsteady and his breathing becoming hallow. She raised from his chest and she could only sigh in utter exhaustion.

"You are lucky I found you." Midoriko grumbled before sitting in the traditional Japanese style beside the demon lord. Raising her hands in prayer position, she closed her eyes as she focused her miko energy. A blue light swirled around her as the power twisted around her joined hands and formed a long stream that drifted lazily toward Sesshoumaru's wound at his side. The wound sealed back together as the blood disappeared from his haori and the earth floor. When she opened her eyes, the blue light dispersed and she saw Sesshoumaru with his eyes fluttering open to reveal his molten gold orbs that seemed unfocused. He blinked a few times to clear the fuzziness before he looked to the miko beside him, his eyes glaring at her in dislike.

"What are you doing here, onna?" He asked coldly, his voice still proud despite the situation. Midoriko merely smirked at his attitude towards her before she gave him a hard look of disappointment.

"Here I was, saving a demon lord despite my role as a priestess and I don't even hear a thank you." Midoriko huffed. Se crossed her arms across her chest and turned her head to look away from him with her nose pointed high in air. "I should have let you drown."

Sesshoumaru only glared harder at her before looking away from her.

"I don't need your pity, miko." Sesshoumaru said. "Or your help."

Midoriko only shook her index finger at him.

"Nuh uh! That is not the words I should be hearing." She picked up his large boa and quickly set it over his face, much to his dismay.

"I don't want to see your face until you show some gratitude to me." Midoriko huffed before she looked up and saw Kiarara appear from the skies and land before her.

"Did you find a hut?" The cat mewed a 'yes' in response. "All right then."

She turned to Sesshoumaru to find him removing his boa from his face, his eyes were closed as his breathing was still pained. She walked over to him and helped him onto Kiarara. He did not complain at first, he seemed too far into a daze to respond to what was going on around him. She slid in behind him to make sure he didn't fall off. He as leaning into her as he made an involuntary grunt.

"Where are we going? I did not agree to this." He murmured. He didn't like how close she as to him and neither did he like the fact that he was being aided by a human.

(A/N: Whew! Finally! Sorry it took so long. My mom wouldn't let me use the computer for the entire week, and then my computer couldn't go on the internet. Which practically sucks! Well, anyway. Mystery girl revealed, though I doubt a lot of you are surprised. By the way, Amanda, you rule! )


	4. The Fate She Will Not Escape

Midoriko threw more sticks into the burning flame, sparks shimmering across her tired deep sapphire blue eyes. When the flames grew big enough to warm the small hut, she picked up a pile of freshly cleaned bandages and tended to her wound on her back. Wrapping the bandages repeatedly around her chest and back until there was enough cloth to stanch the wound. Midoriko slipped back on her white haori, relishing the peace and quiet that had barely graced her presence as of late with all of the demons in the area.

Speaking of demons. Midoriko turned to the demon lord unconscious by the opposite end of the fire. His fever had steadily gotten worse from the exposure of the cold water to his wounds, not to mention the amount of blood loss.

She wet a cool cloth in a small basin and kneeled beside the sick demon to place the cloth on his forehead, right over his dark blue moon. The young priestess gently patted the cloth to wipe the beads of seat from off of his porcelain white skin, listening to the comforting sounds of the fire and the sound of his steady breathing. As she continued, she began to hum to herself a lullaby her mother used to sing to her when she was young. She couldn't quite remember the words, but the tune itself was calming to her nerves.

The quiet atmosphere in the room dimmed immediately as Midoriko sensed an approaching demon. Kiarara had gone out hunting for their small group so Midoriko had no other alternative other than to fight the demon alone. She stood up, not noticing the pair of eyes that had slowly opened, and grabbed her sword. Before she could walk out the door, she was halted by a voice.

"Where are you going?" Sesshoumaru's indifferent tone came to her human ears and she looked don at the lord.

"Do you not sense the iyaki coming?" She asked, her tone serious. Sesshoumaru sat up, trying to get up onto his two feet but only managed to sit up with his back against the wall. His eyes flickered the heat of the fire, though the flames were calm, content.

"I sense it."

"I am going to take care of it. I will be back soon." She said before exiting the hut. She walked onto the soft green grass and looked over to the western sky, the sunset just peeking over the horizon before descending into the night. She made her way to the middle of the forest, the wind picking up as it weaved through the trees and brushed against her long raven hair. She came upon a small opening within the trees and stopped in the center. Raising her right hand, a small blue flame in the form of a sphere formed from her palm to shoot up into the air and shatter as it reached twenty feet above the forest canopy. Calling the approaching demon to her and not to the sick dog demon in her temporary care.

The forest suddenly became dead silent, the wind blowing harder and nearly throwing her off balance. A roar filled the air, a battle cry in demon terms, as the earth began to rumble as if it too were disturbed by this approaching demon. Midoriko patiently waited, the stench of the demon clogging her priestess senses as a mist erupted from the trees. Midoriko dodged a falling tree and landed gracefully on the ground, her hair falling onto her shoulders as she unsheathed her sword. The blade glowed a light blue with a silver mist swirling around the steel. The demon appeared. His large body crushing the trees as he stepped into the clearing. His large bug eyes glowed a bright green as his front large spider-like legs and back centipede body crushed the soil underneath. He had arms on his upper frame like a praying-mantis, unfolding to snap at her so he may crush her.

Midoriko watched as he snapped his arms toward her, she dodged quick enough to avoid injury to any vital parts of her body, but the demon managed to cut into her arm. She managed to step away from another attack, her left hand clutching her wound as the blood seeped through the white haori.

"Bastard." She grumbled under her breath, then dodged another attack. She landed onto the ground in a kneeling position as she brought her bloodied left hand up to face the demon. A blue light formed from her palm, shooting outward and hitting into the demon's chest to come out his back. A large hole dripping with seemingly endless amounts of blood dripped from the wound to pour onto the earth floor.

Midoriko watched the demon crumble down onto the ground, his head only a few yards from her as she breathed heavily. She stumbled onto her feet, blood dripping from her deep cut. She stumbled a few steps until she came close enough to a tree so she may lean on the trunk as she gained her breath. A few moments of silence past by, no sound but her rapidly beating heart and hollow breaths. She looked to the now dead demon, when, shockingly, his eyes began to glow a dull red. Voices began to murmur through the trees like ghosts lingering behind every shadow, whispering in her ear.

Midoriko, Midoriko,

The priestess who had done me in

Not knowing what will happen in the end

Your life ticks away

A fate you cannot sway

Midoriko Midoriko

Magnificent miko

Who is this demon I see

Resting behind this foliage of trees

His purpose unknown but will come to light

A partnership I see in this foresight

But moving on

For my time is not long

I will give you my skill of apparition

So you may fulfill your mission

The whispering stopped, the cold chill down her spine fading as Midoriko watched the demon whither into ashes. The wind flew over the ashes, lifting the remains of the demon within its pocket as it came swirling around her. A pounding echoed throughout her ears, an immense pain in her head as her world spun then faded.

Sesshoumaru waited in the hut until the last song of the evening as the world of Japan became cloaked by the Lady of the Night. His golden gaze focused on the door, awaiting her arrival. Midoriko, the large cat demon, and himself had been lodging in the hut for a few days now. He didn't know exactly how many days for his information solely lied on the young priestess since he had been mostly unconscious for that amount of time. Each time he would wake up to hear her humming, talking to him soothingly to rouse him from sleep so he could eat, though he didn't eat much to begin with. And if she wasn't there, he could still hear her outside talking to Kiarara though the cat could never humanly respond to her chattering. Sesshoumaru had grown accustomed to her presence, though he would never admit it aloud of course.

The sound of footsteps awoken him from his thoughts as he then looked to the door once more, this time the door opened and the stench of blood filled the room. The crimson droplets littered the tatami mat flooring as Midoriko's weak and battered body leaned against the doorframe, her breathing strained.

"What happened?" His tone was deep, unemotional, though his eyes glimmered a trace of betrayal to his facial emotions. Midoriko took another shaky step toward the center of the room as her long black tresses fell over her shoulders like a fan unfolded to frame her shoulders.

"The demon…is dead now." She could barely whisper, though his dog demon ears picked up her voice easily. More blood dripped from her arm, slithering down her wrist to the tips of her fingers. Her blue eyes were hazy, a clouded hue of blue. The sight of her so…fragile worked its way to Sesshoumaru's mind, his instincts telling him to help her.

He stood up, ignoring the sense of overwhelming dizziness and grabbed her before she could fall. She said nothing as he set her up against the wall as gently as he could and bandaged her wound while she fell into unconsciousness.

Kirara returned with five deer within her jaws just moments later. Sesshoumaru was still wrapping the bandage around Midoriko's arm as the cat dropped the deer by the fire and transformed back into her small form. The cat sniffed Midoriko's now stanched wound then looked to Sesshoumaru with her black eyes. He said nothing to the cat demon and finished the bandaging. He picked her up from off of the wall and set her down into her bed before sitting back against the wall, his senses alert as he waited up all night in case more demons came.


	5. His Days With Her

Midoriko opened her eyes as the afternoon sun filtered through the cracks of the old wooden frame of the hut's wall that she lied next to. She slowly sat up, though she could barely lift her wounded arm. She looked around the hut, Kiarara was napping beside her, but Sesshoumaru was no where to be seen. His absence not only caused a slight confusion arising in the back of her mind as to why he had left without a word, but then she had this urge to get up and look for him. She was beginning to grow worried as the moments slipped past without a single sound but the gentle breathing of the sleeping neko-youkai by her feet.

Midoriko slowly got up onto her feet, immediately feeling lightheaded so she took a moment to adjust as she leaned against the wall. When her world came back into focus, she picked up her sword by the door on her way out when she could feel a strong iyaki to the east. Back into the forest from where she had killed the strange youkai and his even stranger prophecy. The words kept on passing through her mind, the haunting whispers and moans that had traveled to her ears.

A fate you cannot sway 

Death was her destiny according to the demon. As unearthly a death the prophecy had described, she could not comprehend what unnatural death would take her. The only death she could think of was that she was to die in battle. Dying in battle couldn't be that horrible, right? It would be honorable and, depending on the seriousness of the battle, an honor like that would be remembered past a lifetime. It is only when your memory dies that you vanish as well with that memory. Then why did this chill suddenly run down her spine? Was there something bigger than the life she has already known about to ensue that will be the end of her?

She shook her head, attempting to rid all thoughts involving the demon's prophecy and focused on where she was at the moment. She looked at her surroundings, the trees were thick and full of life, comforting compared to the depressing thoughts of death.

Sesshoumaru walked through the forest, about to head back to the hut he had been cooped up in for the last week and a half. He needed the fresh air for the thick scent of mildewing wood from the hut was making his head spin. Sesshoumaru continued silently onward when he felt this need to go and kill something. A lowly demon seemed compatible since they really were a nuisance to both the high ranking demons, such as himself, and the humans. He smelled the air, tracking any demon that would fulfill his small blood thirst when he came upon the scent of the priestess coming slowly his way. No doubt looking for him. He gave a small sigh, so quiet that the human ears would not hear the sound. He erased any thoughts of killing a lowly demon and began walking back onto the path to the hut.

Sesshoumaru continued onward when, low and behold, a demon crossing Sesshoumaru's path. A small smirk appeared on his usually cold features as he looked at the large form of a bear youkai. The large brown bear growled at Sesshoumaru with large crimson eyes, its large paws extending long and sharp claws with the stench of human blood stained on the white bones. The bear stared down at the infamous dog youkai of the west and the youkai snarled.

"Are you the new Taiyoukai of the west?" The bear asked with a growling tone.

"What is it to the likes of you?" Sesshoumaru said coldly, his talons all ready dripping with his venom.

"Do you not sense it? The coming of a priestess with extreme power?" The bear asked. Sesshoumaru said nothing, a little disappointed that there wasn't a fearful demon on the prowl just so he could kill it. He displaced the emotion by slicing the bear's head off with a simple wave of his poison whip. Then preceded past the now dead demon, the head rolling by him as he walked, and walked toward the direction of where the hut was located. About an acre between the dead bear and Sesshoumaru, he found Midoriko close by. She was leaning against a tree, the smell of her reopened wound from the movement came to his nose. Her back was to him so all he could see from his point of view is a long, dark mane down her back to her knees and red hakamas.

"You should not be walking around in your condition. A priestess of your standard should know such a simple thing." He said to her, his tone indifferent, though not cold.

Midoriko turned toward him, her blue eyes blazing as she glared at him.

"Hypocrite." She huffed, before standing up straight. "Where have you been?" Her hands on her hips a small gesture revealing her stubborn nature, though her face was a little pale from exhaustion and blood loss from her reopened wound.

"Walking." He replied simply as he walked toward her and grasped onto the wrist attached to the wounded arm. He ignored her startled gasp and pulled up her sleeve to look at the bandage to find blood seeping through the white cloth. He pulled the sleeve back down and ignored her questioning as he walked back to the hut with her following behind.

As they entered the small hut, she still followed him with a look a determination to get him to talk to her, though he rarely did anyway. He sat down against the wall at the opposite end of the floor and pulled out a roll of bandages to toss to her.

"You should stanch your wound before you faint." He said, his voice slightly cold, but with amusement glimmering in his golden orbs. She gave him a hard look before sitting on her small bed and began to remove the old bandages, a look of agitation written on her doll-like face. Sesshoumaru slightly smirked at the scene as Kiarara watched the scene from a far.

The next day came along swiftly and Midoriko went out with Kiarara to gather herbs. She rode on Kiarara's bareback as the cat walked onto the hilltop just yards away from the hut with Sesshoumaru sitting against the hut's exterior wall. Midoriko looked back at the supposedly resting Sesshoumaru to find him looking at her. A heated blush arose in her cheeks and her gaze snapped back to the direction Kiarara was heading.

Sesshoumaru watched her from a far, his gaze soft as he watched her slide off of Kiarara and gather the herbs needed before taking the peaceful moment to play with Kiarara. The cat ran around her in circles in its house cat form and jumped on her shoulder to nuzzle into her cheek. Sesshoumaru leaned his head back as he felt sleep crawl up to his eyes as another ping of pain gripped his side where the wound had almost healed completely over. Damn that demon that did this! What was his name again? Oh, it was that cat youkai. Who needs a name for a disgusting cat demon? They seemed all the same to him.

Sesshoumaru gripped his wound as the pain suddenly intensified, though after a few long breaths, the pain went away with his exhales. He opened his eyes to find Midoriko and the cat demon no longer present. Slightly alarmed though not rushing to get to the cat demon and priestess, he got onto his feet and began trudging up the hill when a scream filled his ears. It was then that he rushed to the source of the sound, his claws prepared to shred the threat when he suddenly stopped just a few feet away from the scene. His claws lowered and a hint of annoyance came to his demeanor. Midoriko sat in a river, completely drenched from head to foot with a mewing cat demon. If the cat were human, it would be laughing its head off about now. It was obvious what had happened, Kiarara threw Midoriko in.

Midoriko noticed his presence and she smiled at him, though there was a pleading look in her eyes. Sesshoumaru did not like that look.

"Sesshoumaru, could you help me out? I don't trust Kiarara right now." She said while giggling to herself. She waited for his offering hand to help her out of the river but he remained motionless.

"What's the matter? I thought dogs like the water." She teased and his eyes gave her a small glare.

"I see." He said suddenly. He then walked toward her with a helping clawed hand and she took it, trusting him completely. When she was about half way up onto her heels, he let go. A splash of water came onto his kimono, though he did not pay attention to such things as he looked down at the miko rising back up out of the water. The look on her face was priceless as he did the next unexpectable. He laughed. Though it was short lived, the scene made both Midoriko and the cat demon dumbstruck. Leaving them both in their bewilderment, he began to walk back to the hut.

The sun began to lower to the western hills as Midoriko began to make food for her and the two demons. Sesshoumaru leaned against the wall in his usual spot in the hut as Kiarara groomed her fur in her house cat form. The room was quiet, the only sounds were that of the fire and the crackling of the cooking meat. Midoriko flipped over the meat as she gave a tired yawn and sat back to give a long stretch with her arms over her head when she noticed the taiyoukai staring at her.

"Hey," She said, snapping him from his gaze. "Don't you have something else to stare at!"

"No." He simply replied. Slightly shocked by his unusual answer, it took her a second longer than usual to respond.

"Well, find something other than me." She turned back to the cooking meat when they both suddenly jumped onto their feet and looked to the door.

"You sense that too?" She whispered quietly, as if the presence that they sensed could hear them.

"Demons…lots of them." He replied.

"But demons do not travel in hordes this large." She took the meat on a stick off of the fire and set it against the wall, then grabbed her sword along with her bow and arrows.

"What are you doing? You are in no condition to fight." Sesshoumaru said, but made no move to stop her as she tied the sack of arrows to her back.

"Don't tell me what I can and can not do." She replied stubbornly. She looked up at him with a fierce determination as she slid her sword into her small obi around her waist. "Besides, I'm not letting you go all by yourself."

With her words repeating in his head in disbelief, he followed her outside with Kiarara at his heels.


	6. Fair Is Foul And Foul Is Fair

Midoriko saddled up on Kiarara as Sesshoumaru took to the air with a swirling silver cloud beneath his feet. Kiarara followed shortly behind as Midoriko continued to sense the growing population several miles away. The sun disappeared over the horizon, storm clouds swirled overhead as lightning struck down onto the earth below. She could almost hear the earth scream in pain with every strike as the clouds laughed with a horrifying thunder at the earth's pain. She shivered at the thought, closing her eyes to clear her racing mind when she tried to open her eyes once more, but saw nothing. She felt nauseated, dizzy, unable to focus on her surroundings as everything in sight then swirled in an agonizing speed. When, before she knew it, she was lying face down on the cold earth floor. The sound of someone stepping toward her made her look up at the approaching figure. Long brown hair swayed in the breeze, black stripes upon his cheeks that were as white as the skin of the dead, dark green eyes flaring with dark demonic aura. He stopped just before her as he raised his sword to hold just above her body.

"Midoriko, this is your end. Here and now at this very graveyard of demon flesh and blood that has tainted the earth's surface. Your pure soul will save Gaia from its pain." He said to her, he brought the sword slowly down into her back, slowly cutting into her skin and a cry of pain escaped her lips as the blade tore into her soft flesh. "You hear it, don't you? The cry of the planet as each battle rages on. You, priestess, shall be the sacrifice."

…Your life ticks away…

Midoriko's eyes flashed open and she came back to reality. Sesshoumaru was still flying ahead of her as she remained on Kiarara, as if nothing had happened at all. Her heart pounded in her chest as she gazed up at the battle that soon came to her sight. What happened just now? Confused beyond words she pondered what she had just envisioned. Was it an apparition?

…I will give you my skill of apparition…so you may fulfill your mission…

The demon in the forest, was what he had told her true? If he really did give her the ability, then what he said…her days being numbered…were they true as well?

She shook her head in denial, trying to focus on the present, she unsheathed her sword as the group approached the battlefield. Her blue sapphire eyes widened as she watched the shocking image before her. The demons…were eating each other. Blood sprayed from shredding flesh and cracking of bones, the sight making her face loose all color. When Kiarara became near enough, Midoriko released purifying arrows that hit the earth, blue lights of purification shot like a shockwave, an explosion of lights as demons screamed. Sesshoumaru landed on the ground and began releasing his long green whip to slice through the demons effortlessly and Midoriko took careful aim so as not to hit him by accident.

Midoriko released a few more arrows when something hit Midoriko in the back, she looked to find two demon imps attached to her back, knocking her off of Kiarara to fall to the ground.

Sesshoumaru slashed through the demons, his blood racing with adrenaline and his demon instincts screaming for him to transform to his true form. He slashed through ten more demons with a flick of his wrist when he felt a powerful wave of energy hit him. An explosion hit him square on, lights flashed before him, but nothing seemed to affect him.

"Weak lowlifes."

Sesshoumaru released his own demonic aura, coiling around him then released outward to blast a shockwave, burning those who were near him. Bodies parts fell from the air as Sesshoumaru's light dimmed, he looked to the sky where he had last seen Midoriko to find her not there. Kiarara was attacking a large bird-like demon, but Midoriko was not on her back helping the cat demon. It didn't, however, take long to track her whereabouts as blue explosions were just west from where he stood, his eyes widened slightly at the immense power emitting from such a gentle woman. Sesshoumaru pondered if he should help her, as much as he was slightly concerned for her safety, he did not want to be purified. He was about to continue to kill as many demon he could get his claws on when the explosions suddenly stopped and the demons came swarming in on her, he changed his intent and came running towards her.

Midoriko released her last purifying explosion when she felt her world begin to spin. Her sword stuck into the ground as she leaned on the hilt, her breath withdrawing from her lips in hollow gasps. Sweat came trickling down her temple as he body shuddered in exhaustion. The wound on her arm reopened once more and her blood dripped to the earth's soil, moisturizing the dry ground. Midoriko felt another shudder shake her body, her vision blurred and before she knew it, she was falling backward. The demons began to swarm in on her, seeing as she is now weakened from releasing so much power when they suddenly back down. Midoriko fell to the floor, falling into her own blood as her hair fanned around her frame. She was looking up at the night sky as the war within the clouds raged on before her, then her world dimmed.

"Silence father, your words are of no use now." Sesshoumaru's voice came to her within the darkness. His cold, murderous tone made her shiver as she saw an image before her. Sesshoumaru looked down at a demon lord that looked very much like Sesshoumaru himself, but the woman in the demon's arms looked even more like Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru kneeled before his father and took the demoness from Inutaisho's hold. He then stood, turning his back on his father. "You killed her, Otou-san. You and your human mistress."

Midoriko's image blurred as she floated in infinite limbo, as if fading into nothingness as words whispered in her ear. A female voice, strong and yet cold and indifferent. The female demon who Sesshoumaru was holding in his arms just moments prior appeared before her as if in a dormant sleep, water surrounding her as her silvery-white tresses swirled around her form. The demoness was beyond beautiful with her smooth alabaster skin, two magenta stripes on her cheeks, and an elegant violet kimono fitting perfectly to her form. Midoriko reached out to touch her hair as a strand moved towards her when the demoness's hand suddenly shot forward, catching Midoriko around the throat as she clenched tightly. Unable to breath, Midoriko brought her hands over the demoness's to try to pry her strong hand when the female demon's eyes flashed open. Golden eyes pierced through Midoriko's soul as the demoness seemed to seethe at her.

"Fair is foul and foul is fair…" A pounding of the words seemed to crush her eardrums while the demoness voiced these words. "Hovering through the fog and filthy air…"

Midoriko released a scream as she sat up, her heart pounding in her chest as she raised herself from off of the battle torn ground. She felt a pain grip her right arm where her wound was bandaged, but when she looked to the wound, it began to dissipate. She could feel her skin knit back together with inhuman power as the pounding echoed in her ears.

…Was that another apparition?

She looked up from her now healed arm and saw the demons surrounding her, though not attacking, as if too afraid to approach her. Midoriko unsheathed her sword from the earth's soil and was about to attack the remaining demons when Sesshoumaru approached the clearing. He slashed forward until he reached her side and the demons began to swarm in. Back to back, Sesshoumaru and Midoriko awaited the demons brawl when a large light came from the ground that created a circle around the two. The explosion ripped upward and all of the remaining demons disintegrated into ashes to blow into the wind.

Midoriko looked to Sesshoumaru with their backs still together, confusion written on her face.

"Where did that come from?" she whispered to him.

"I don't know. Can Kiarara do such things?"

"No."

Speaking of Kiarara, Midoriko could not see her in sight, she focused her aura to attempt to find the cat demon, when she heard a cry of pain come from the cat demon within the shadows of the thick fog that began to hover through the air.

"Kiarara!" Midoriko ran toward the scream with Sesshoumaru closely behind when a red gleam of light shot through the air towards Midoriko's chest. Blood spurted, but not her own. Sesshoumaru's arms were around her as she felt something warm gush onto her white haori. She did not need to see the crimson fluid to know what flowed from his body.

"Sesshoumaru! No!" She felt him grow weak and his massive body was leaning onto her, almost crushing her. She gently set him on the ground, his face was ghostly pale and his golden eyes became glossy. He said nothing as his eyes left hers to look behind her as his eyes suddenly seethed at the approaching figure before returning to her eyes, softening as he looked at her.

"Run."

Midoriko ignored his request as she looked behind her, her eyes widened at the tall demon with long brown hair and dark green eyes, black striped adorning his cheeks.

"Midoriko, Midoriko. Magnificent miko." the demon's cold voice rung through her ears as her body shivered. The apparition…the words from the demon as he died in the forest…

Why now? Was this where she shall die?

Midoriko looked down at the now unconscious Sesshoumaru, blood pooling around his form as his breathing slowed. Fear escaped from her doll-like face, a purpose arising within her untamed heart. She brushed her fingers through his bangs and over the magenta stripes over his cheeks affectionately.

…A fate you cannot sway…

…Fair is foul and foul is fair, hovering through the fog and filthy air…

Sesshoumaru's mother was trying to warn her, somehow she knew this.

…Hover through the fog and filthy air…

Midoriko had heard the scream of Kiarara and ran through the black fog, taking no notice of the apparition that the demoness had sent her. It was her fault…all of her fault…

Now Sesshoumaru was hurt…all of her fault.

She picked up her sword once more as she stood between Sesshoumaru's unconscious body and the unknown demon before her, his dark green eyes glowing with excitement as his eyes traveled over her.

"You…I choose you." He raised his sword and pointed the blade at her poised form. "Attack me."

Midoriko's eyes frosted over, her miko aura flaring as her body shook with guilt and anger. Wind swirled around her, lifting her dark tresses to fan around her shoulders, eyes blazing now with hatred.

"You will pay dearly." She whispered, barely loud enough for the demon to hear. "But first, tell me your name so I may curse that name with all of the fires of hell."

"My name…is Senzuru."


	7. White Flower

The wind picked up in velocity as Midoriko's black tresses swirled around her form, a black strand brushing over her face but she made no move to remove it. Her sapphire eyes were deadly, a silver glimmer lightly glazing over her blue orbs as she stared at the demon before her. Senzuru was his name, a strange name was unfamiliar to her, but she already cursed that name beyond damnation. She gripped the large sword in her hand, the blade pulsating faster and faster until it was completely engulfed in a white and bluish haze.

"What are you waiting for, miko? Attack me!" Senzuru snarled, though his lips were curved in a devilish grin. His demon blood racing through his veins in excitement at the very presence of the priestess, her unearthly power. Now that the dog demon had been disposed of, he could do as he pleased with her. His true intent becoming satisfied at the outcome.

Midoriko absent-mindedly pressed her left hand to her now bloodied haori, Sesshoumaru's blood covered her chest, reminding her of her failure. She removed her hand from the haori to look at her hand, blood covered her hand and she fingered the liquid between her index and thumb.

"The blood that will be shed will now be yours." She whispered and Senzuru watched with widened eyes as her aura erupted with a blue flame, engulfing her entire form to swirl around her like a raging tornado. Her ears rung, heart pounded, blood racing, yet her eyes were glassed over with unbelievable anger as she released her miko powers. Her mind could not focus on an image, flashing through her mind like a bullet from a gun. Some were her memories and some weren't, she heard a baby screaming, flames dancing around the collapsing room as Sesshoumaru's father stood protecting his wife and child. Then everything blurred and there was herself lying on the ground, her eyes unseeing and a large hole in her chest as a blue light erupted and then she came back to reality, her hair blowing over her head as she took a step through the blue fire.

Senzuru could only see the tornado of blue flame, whirling about ten feet tall before he saw a her leap from the flame with her sword raised above her head to come slicing down at him. He dodged with demonic speed and her blade hit the ground, shooting out a miko aura towards him. She came toward him, her face calm, eyes glazed over as if she was not completely here before him. Her mind had left her almost completely as she clashed her sword against his. Her blade ringing in his demon ears before he grew agitated and dodged another swing, kneeled, turned, blade coming over his head, then hit her with the fat width of his blade as it smacked into her back. She released a cry of pain as she fell to the floor with him standing over her, smiling at his victory.

"You are perfect." He murmured as he kicked her in the stomach so she was flying in the air until her back was facing a large cliff about fifty feet high with raging waters beneath. Midoriko coughed up blood, her body was shaking as she got up to her hands and knees and she kneeled with her sword in hand. Wiping the blood from her mouth with the back of her hand, she glared at Senzuru, her anger growing. She used the sword as a staff to stand on her feet, her knees wobbling for a moment.

"What the hell do you keep babbling about? Perfect for what?"

"Perfect for the detonation of Apocalypse." he replied.

"Apocalypse?"

"Yes." he came towards her and she tried to back away but he grabbed a hold of the collar of her haori and raised her up in the air until her feet no longer touched the floor. Midoriko released her hand and punched him in the jaw, but he did not falter, his grin still strong with the glorious feeling of victory. "Once I have your power I can detonate Apocalypse and the human race will disintegrate."

"But…why?" She choked out. With her question, he scowled, his dark green eyes flaring before he threw her to the ground, hard. The ground rumbled beneath her as she let out a scream in pain, but then it was muffled as he kicked her in the stomach again until she was just bordering falling off of the lip of the cliff.

"Do you not hear it?" He snarled. "Do not tell me that you do not hear the earth crying as we speak? Crying for release of the blood that has been shed because of your precious humans. Gaia is ashamed!"

Midoriko felt a sudden chill run up her spine, her eyes beginning to water as she looked to the small fragile object beside her. A single flower swayed in the breeze, the white petals softly glowing within the darkness. Footsteps came to her ears, haunting footsteps, but she would not look away from the soft glow of the white flower before he stomped on the flower behind her. She flinched, but she could not move away as he kicked her again and this time she saw herself falling. Falling down the cliff until she snapped out of her daze and clutched onto the rocky wall. The rocks were razor sharp as her fingers and palms were cut open and blood trickled down her wrists. She watched as Senzuru kneeled down and grabbed a hold of her wrists, his talons digging into her skin and causing her to bleed more. Senzuru chuckled as he reached into his pocket with his free hand and withdrew a small orb within his hand. The clear jewel was dull at first, but as Senzuru began to suck in her power, the orb began to swirl with her energy.

"Stop it!" She tried to pry her hand from his grasp as he was sucking in not only her power, but her soul. Little by little she could feel a little piece of herself leave her and into the orb. Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she felt herself loosing her grip onto the cliff, her shoulders growing limp and her legs would not move to her will. As she was about to completely loose herself to the confines of the unending night, he withdrew his hand. Confused, she looked up at him to find him standing over the lip of the cliff as he held the small jewel in his hand as it swirled with her energy.

"It seems I will have to come again. I still need more of your power and you are obviously worn out." He placed the jewel back into his pocket as he turned his back on her to leave her still holding onto the cliff wall. "Until next time."

Midoriko watched as he left the clearing, his figure disappearing within the black fog and she was left to her own devices. She tried to pull herself up, but more tears from the pain rolled down her cheeks and she found herself unable to move from her spot. She felt the rock wall begin to crumble from her weight, her hands fumbling to find a hold when a hand grasped her own. Blood dripped onto her tear-stained face and she opened her blue sapphire eyes to widen at the specter.

"Sesshoumaru…"

He was leaning over the lip with his hand clutching her wrist, blood dripped down his arm from his large wound that almost served as a hole and he was struggling to stay conscious to keep her from falling. He growled as he lifted her up and dropped her onto the ground, her body crumbling down onto the ground now that she was finally safe on the earth. Her breath came out in ragged exhales as her body was shaking. She felt Sesshoumaru collapse beside her, placing a hand on her back as if to comfort her as she fell into a tunnel of darkness. Her eyelids closing as her black lashes fanned over her cheeks, as dead as she seemed, her heart continued to beat and Sesshoumaru sighed in relief.

Sesshoumaru placed his white boa around them as he lied beside her, brushing her long dark hair from off of her back to the opposite side of her. She was incredibly weak and frail from exhaustion, her skin growing cold and he drew her closer to him to share his warmth.

He fought to stay awake the whole night, his only thought throughout this time was that he needed to make sure she stayed alive, to make sure she kept breathing. He would not leave her and he didn't want to…ever.

Sesshoumaru watched as the morning sun came over the hilltops as the black fog began to disperse from the battlefield. He could begin to hear shouting in the distance, a screeching voice that was all to familiar. His once content face disappeared and formed into a scowl as he watched a small toad demon emerge from the shadows and come upon the unconscious miko and the non-too-happy Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" He gasped as he ran to his side, but the gasp at the sight of his lord holding an unconscious woman and covered in blood. "What has happened my lord?"

Sesshoumaru made no reply as he attempted to stand up. A pain engulfed his wound and he hand over the gash. No longer a hole, the wound was now a large shallow cut as he left his boa to place over the sleeping miko. He looked to the toad demon and over to the small house cat form of Kiarara lying not too far away.

"Grab the cat." Sesshoumaru ordered and Jakken immediately obeyed as he scampered over to the fallen cat demon. When Sesshoumaru felt the pain in his wound subside, he bent down and cradled her in his arms, her head resting against his chest as his boa kept her warm. He waited until Jakken came back towards them and a cloud appeared at their feet and the group ascended to the sky.


	8. Getting To Know You

Sesshoumaru entered the small hut with the precious cargo still unconscious in his arms. Jakken stepped inside with the small cat demon and he wheezed at the sight of the room and how untidy the floor was for his master.

"You stayed here, Sesshoumaru-sama?" His nose crinkled at the smell of the abandoned meat on a stick set against the wall and he uttered something incoherent beneath his breath. Sesshoumaru ignored the demon imp as he walked silently toward Midoriko's bed and he laid her gently down on the futon. He noticed how pale her face had become as her expression seemed disturbed and uncomfortable. He heard her moan in her sleep, or was it from the pain? He couldn't tell. He stepped over her slumbering form, stepping onto the futon, then sat down with his back against the wall.

"Jakken."

"Yes milord?"

"If this place is filthy to you, then clean." He ordered and Jakken bowed respectfully before he closed his eyes.

When he opened his eyes again, the sunlight filtered in through the cracks of the hut as he heard Jakken running in and out of the room, cleaning out whatever deemed unsuitable to him. Sesshoumaru yawned, baring his pearly white fangs that were extremely sharp. He looked down at the priestess before him to find her still unconscious, sweat from a high fever. Midoriko looked pained. He placed his hand over her forehead, noticing her high temperature before he stood up and Jakken immediately halted in his cleaning to bow before him.

"Are we leaving, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"No." He replied indifferently as he stepped over her form and onto the tatami mat flooring. He looked around the room and became satisfied when his golden eyes came upon a white cloth lying abandoned on a small table that Jakken had built. He picked up the cloth and Sesshoumaru walked towards the door.

"Stay here." He ordered as Jakken bowed in response before watching his lord walk outside.

Sesshoumaru stopped before the river where he had dropped Midoriko purposely in the water. He kneeled before the water and placed the white cloth into the current to soak until it weighed heavily in his hand. He withdrew the wet cloth and let the towel drip as he made his way back to the hut, his mind drifting to the battlefield. He had jumped in front of her to protect her with no regard to his own life. He had never done anything so reckless. Everything, at least until that moment, was heavily calculated and thoroughly analyzed. And yet, at that moment, he had abandoned such thoughts to provide her safety. His demon instinct took control and used his own body to protect her from the beam. He had never done such things in his whole life.

Sesshoumaru's thoughts stopped as he entered the hut, his eyes casting down to the miko to find her sitting up with her face covered in her hands. The scent of tears reached his nose as Jakken halted in his cleaning and looked to the miko.

"Stop your pathetic tears, you worthless girl. Do you want to aggravate my master?" Jakken bit out harshly.

"Jakken, the only one who is going to aggravate me is the vile sound of your voice." Sesshoumaru snarled at the demon imp harshly and the toad demon shuddered and was about to run outside when Sesshoumaru came silently walking behind the imp and with a simple kick, the demon imp was sent launching out the door. Satisfied with the punishment, Sesshoumaru turned to the crying miko to see her looking over her hands, her crying ceased as a small laugh despite the tears escaped her lips. Sesshoumaru looked back to the demon imp just outside the door to see him rubbing his butt as he muttered curses under his breath that Sesshoumaru could easily hear.

"Jakken. Quit your rambling!" Jakken made a loud 'eep' sound before he ran away from sight, ushering another soft laugh from the sad priestess. His gaze then returned to the miko with a tinge of curiosity flickering in his eyes.

"Why do you cry?" He asked, curious as to why she was crying and the fact that he didn't understand human emotion.

She wiped the tears from her cheeks as a chuckle ushered from her because of his obvious ignorance to the minds of a human woman.

"I cry because…" Suddenly she couldn't finish her sentence. She shook her head before turning her gaze from him to look at the floor ashamed. "It's nothing, forget it."

Sesshoumaru took her word for it, though he could smell her lie, as he sat down at the opposite end of the hut and crossed his legs his hands tucked into the opposite sleeves of his kimono. He closed his eyes and from her vie, she figured he was asleep. Her hand came upon something extremely soft and fuzzy and she found Sesshoumaru's beautiful white boa wrapped almost all around her in a circle to then travel down to the end of the bed and onto the tatami mat flooring.

Her eyes warmed at the thought of him letting her borrow such a thing so treasonable warmed her heart. She picked up the boa to find it heavy in her arms, the fur tickling her skin. She had to make it up to him, somehow, especially after so much that he has done for her. Her eyes traveled to his blue sash around his waist, the simplicity of the sash looked out of place with the elaborate armor and kimono. She smiled with satisfaction at an idea that had crossed her mind when the all but forgotten toad demon imp came waltzing back in.

"Jakken, you were not invited back in." Sesshoumaru said coldly with his eyes still closed. Jakken squealed as he made a u-turn and back outside once more.

Five days passed as Midoriko was still healing from her wounds, though she did not stay inside the hut for very long. She would go out on walks, some taking hours at a time, bathe at the local river, and on the third day, she found a small village when she was out on her several hour walks. She found a material that she liked and began to make the sash every time she would walk to the river to bathe, Kiarara always accompanied. By the fifth day, she sat there with the long sash in her hands, with the last stitch sewed into the material so fine that even his astute eyes would not be able to see the string. She bit off the string from the needle and held up the sash to look at her achievement.

"Do you think this looks good, Kiarara?" She asked the cat demon beside her and the cat mewed a 'yes' in response. She smiled contentedly as she folded the sash neatly and then placed it in the pocket of her kimono sleeve. Kiarara jumped onto her master's shoulder and they headed back to the hut.

As the two came over the hill and were in sight of the small hut when a harsh yell in pain followed by Jakken flying right out of the hut and hitting into the dirt, muffled curses escaping him as Midoriko stopped in front of the now dirty Jakken with a blank look casted over her face.

"What happened now?" She asked as she kneeled beside the fallen demon imp.

"I had been given the task by Sesshoumaru-sama to see if his half-brother was born yet and when I had returned with news that he had, I suggested that he should go an check on him and that's when he threw me out." Jakken explained, but Midoriko had already entered the hut.

Midoriko did not find him in the hut, so she let Kiarara off of her shoulder to stay in the hut as she walked back outside. She traveled by foot amongst the trees, tracking his aura, which did not take long with his strong demonic iyaki. She found him sitting beneath the trees, his eyes closed, seemingly asleep, but they instantly opened at her approach.

"You never told me you had a brother."

"You never asked."

Silence filled the air as the trees swayed in the breeze, a small lock of hair finding its way in her face as she made a simple wipe of her hand to brush the lock away.

"Are you going to go see him?" She asked curiously, but his response was silence as he looked away from her. It was obvious to her then that the mention of his newborn brother was a touchy subject. Silence filled the air once more as Midoriko took the chance to sit down beside him.

"Why were you crying?" His voice that had broken the silence caused her to jump.

"What do you mean?" She asked…stalling.

"Five days a go you were crying after the fight and this Sesshoumaru wants to know why." He replied, his voice was calm, but the statement itself was no different than any other command coming from him.

"I already told you it was nothing, so there is no need to dwell on it."

"Anyone could tell you were lying." At this, Midoriko sighed in defeat.

"I was crying because…I know it was my fault that you got hurt." Midoriko whispered the last bit, though Sesshoumaru could easily hear her. "I wasn't being careful enough. I should have been more alert to the thing--"

"Do not waste your breath." He suddenly cut in. "The decision to take that beam was mine and mine alone."

Sesshoumaru stopped for a moment, his eyes then gazing upward as if he found something interesting up in the clouds, though when Midoriko followed his gaze, she found nothing. She would often find him doing such things, just staring upward at nothing in particular. When she would ask him what he was looking at he would simply give her the truth. "Nothing."

Midoriko's thoughts were instantly dashed from her mind the second Sesshoumaru looked down to her, his entire demeanor serene and without a single worry etched onto his face.

"The fault is not yours." He said and Midoriko felt her eyes water again. The sight of tears building up in her eyes made him look at her questionably.

"Now what?" He grumbled as his eyes left hers. He expected her to make some haughty response, but what he got in return was the sudden feel of her arms embracing him around his torso and her head hitting his chest. He expected her to pull away, but she continued to hold onto him. He only looked at her questioningly, seeing a black halo shimmer from the sunlight as it filtered through the canopy of trees.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm hugging you, don't you know what a hug is?"

"Yes, but why?" With the question, she looked up to his face, drawing back a little with a look of astonishment.

"I don't know how you demons act, but when a human is hugging you, it is an expression of our gratitude in a more…affectionate term." She explained.

"Affectionate…" She was the first one in his long life to ever embrace him. He didn't exactly know how to respond so he just sat there, staring at her until she finally drew away.

"I have a present for you." She said as she reached into her kimono sleeve and withdrew the elegant sash. It was mostly a soft yellow with purple at the ends (basically the sash he wears in the series.) She held it neatly out to him as he stared at the sash, hesitant, before slowly taking it gently from her hands. He looked at the material and he approved of the masterpiece the priestess had made solely for him.

Sesshoumaru was speechless.

She got up onto her feet, her eyes sparkled with excitement as she gave him a heart warming smile. She touched the sash with her right hand, ever conscious of the stunned expression that covered Sesshoumaru's usually emotionless façade.

"May I?"

Without another word being past, he stood up as she took the sash from him. She crossed the sash over his white haori, since he wasn't wearing his armor. As she tied the sash and took off his old sash, she had failed to notice him gazing down at her. He couldn't help but notice her soft scent of lavender and honey, the scent itself calming his demon instincts, or how her porcelain skin almost glowed in the afternoon sunlight, or her soft, shimmering black hair like fine silk. He reached out with his left hand and began petting her black hair down her back. She felt her slightly jump at his sudden contact before she continued with strapping his sash and placing Tensusaiga into the sash at his left side. When she was finished, she drew back a little, though not completely away from his reach as he looked down at the long black river flowing through his fingers.

When he was done playing with her hair, Midoriko sat back down on the soft grass, her legs crossed as she looked out over the horizon. The soft glow of the sun glistened over the hills as two white birds fluttered over the trees and then disappear into the sunset, the sight almost heavenly.

Sesshoumaru sat down beside her, his eyes hovering over the sight of her sitting with an unearthly aura surrounding her. Something about her was different than the other females he had met in his 237 years of living. He couldn't quite explain it, really. Was it her aura? Her smell? Her bravery or valor in battle when she was completely outmatched? He wished he knew the answer to such a seemingly simple subject, but maybe knowing the answer will not bring happiness or content to himself…or her. This companionship goes deeper than just a human and a demon. Male and female. Taiyoukai and miko. All he knew right now, at this peaceful moment that he had alone with her was that she made his whole life simpler. Worries and responsibilities are left behind in her presence. When he was with her, he felt the true meaning of freedom and salvation and he didn't want it to end.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He snapped out of his reverie, now realizing that she had been talking to him as he looked down at her in question.

"I was asking you to tell me about your parents, if you don't mind." She said as she looked up at him, waiting for his response. He turned his gaze from her, looking out into the scenery before them. At seeing his hesitation to answer her question, she dropped her gaze from him and stared, embarrassingly, at the ground. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"My father died last year." His answer came to a surprise to Midoriko, she half expected him not to reply to her at all.

"How?"

"In battle for a worthless ningen and their son." He almost spat out as his body began to vibrate with fierce growls at the mere thought of it. Midoriko said nothing as she looked hopelessly at him, her eyes softened the longer she gazed at him with pity. She came closer beside him, sitting in Japanese style as she brought her hand to rest comfortingly on his shoulder, but he shrugged her off. Hurt filled her eyes as he moved away from her and stood up, his back facing her.

Sesshoumaru paced the clearing, not noticing her still watching him as his anger began to subside. All he needed was something to kick and…and…where was Jakken when he finally needed him? Not seeing the toad anywhere he kicked the base of a tree and it cracked open at the trunk and fell over, creating a trembling shake of the earth floor. After that one kick, which released the last bit of anger within him, he sat back down beside the worried Midoriko and decided to turn the question on her.

"My parents are…" She hesitated a moment before looking back up at him. "I haven't seen them since I decided to become a priestess. They forbid me from it, even betrothed me to the local lord's son who was wealthy enough for a peasant girl such as I once was, but I refused. Something inside me told me that if I chose not to become what I am today, then I would be missing a large piece of myself. And, because of the choice I made, I turned my back on everything I knew as a peasant girl and loving daughter to live a life of solitude because my heart willed it to be so."

"Do you regret it?" he asked, at this she made a soft smile.

"No." She answered. "And I probably never will." Silence came as they both pondered on her last statement, the sound of the gentle breeze was the only noise that could be heard throughout the clearing.

"Are you…human?" The question brought a gasp from her lips as she was shocked by the mere thought of it, but as she took the moment to ponder such a strange question, it became clear to her for the first time.

"No. I am neither human or demon and yet I am so unlike other priestesses. I haven't found hat that thing is that makes me so different, but somehow…I know it's there."

Sesshoumaru could only nod in understanding. Silence filled the air once more as Sesshoumaru's thoughts wandered toward the battle that had left him severely wounded. That demon…his name was Senzuru.

"Midoriko."

"Yes?"

"Do you believe Senzuru will come again?"

"I believe he will."


	9. Out of Contol

Midoriko lingered in the dark foliage of infinity, her eyes unseeing as she lied on something solid, though she will never know what. However, as she felt her heartache in loneliness, a little girl's melody came to her ears. Her voice was sweet, adorable, loving…who was this girl. The dark world around her swirled as a scene unfolded before her. The little girl who was singing was sitting by the fire, singing the tune quietly as if to soothe herself from the loneliness. A two headed dragon slept behind her, the flames flickering shadows over the two figures of the girl and dragon when footsteps could be heard coming towards them. Before Midoriko couldn't look around to see who it was, she saw the girl's face brighten exponentially by the other's presence.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Sesshoumaru?" Midoriko breathed in shock, but she could not turn around to see if it was really he. She felt something brush against her leg and she looked to her right side when she saw him standing there, looking over to where she was standing. At first she was thrilled, he could see her…never mind. He was looking right through her, seeing nothing, but by looking through his incredibly masked face she could barely read a sense of him feeling a presence beside him.

"Midoriko…why do you linger still?" Her eyes widened as she heard his voice, but his lips did not move. Was this his thought in his mind?

"Still?" she questioned. She looked around the campfire to find any traces of herself not there. Where did she go? Why was she not here if he is thinking of her?

The scene began to grow fuzzy, and then dim within the darkness, she was calling out, but no one answered. She had never felt so alone. She wanted anyone to be there, to stop this aching need that curled within her stomach.

"Sesshoumaru…" She called. Nothing.

A cold chill ran up her spine as she could feel something behind her. Curious, she turned around to find…blood…?

"What's going on?" She saw long black hair drenched in crimson fluid. Armor is pierced through the chest, the heart missing, leaving only a gaping hole. She recognized the face instantly, her eyes widened and she could hear her mind screaming in agony, but her voice was too dry.

Her own face…her own death…

Tears streaming down her face, she fell to her knees, her hands over the sides of her head as she fought through the dryness of her throat and ushered a small and agonizing scream.

"Get out of my head!" She whimpered. "I don't want to be here anymore!"

"Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru had awakened to the sound of Jakken squawking in fear and pain. His eyes snapped open and the sight made him snap up to his feet. Midoriko stood over Jakken as the demon imp held his hand over the hole in his bleeding shoulder. Midoriko held her blade loosely at her side, her demeanor calm despite what she had just done.

Sesshoumaru could sense something was dreadfully wrong.

"Midoriko…?" He unsheathed Tensusiega, satisfied that he could use the blade to block her swings, and yet won't hurt her.

At the sound of his voice, she turned to him, her eyes a dull blue hue. His eyes widened as a new smell from her pores along with her lavender-honey scent.

"Senzuru is controlling you, isn't he?" Sesshoumaru whispered to the possessed Midoriko. Senzuru had a part of her soul in that jewel that he possesses, so what does he plan on doing with her in his control? Kill him? Then what?

"Damn you, Senzuru!" Sesshoumaru growled.

Midoriko stepped forward then leaped toward him. Clashing swords with his, the metal singing at contact. Sesshoumaru pushed her back and she hit the wall. He immediately ran out of the hut as she got up and ran after him.

It was about three in the morning, so the sun had several hours before it would show its face in the east. The dark night greeted Sesshoumaru outside as he ran out onto the fields with Midoriko following shortly behind. When he was satisfied with the distance from the hut, he stopped. He dodged her incoming attack and her sword blasted a bright blue explosion as it shot into the soil. When he expected her to attack him once more, she stopped. She was clutching her head; her body began shaking violently.

"Get out!" She whimpered. "Stop it!"

Sesshoumaru watched her movements carefully, determining what plan he should act upon. He felt his insides twisting, bringing pain to his stomach at the thought of hurting her, but he had no other alternative. Midoriko began to sob, pain filling his entire body at the sound.

"Snap out of it, Midoriko. Do not let him control you." Sesshoumaru said, his tone unable to remain in it's usual calm as he watched her suffer. Her sobbing suddenly stopped as her body straightened back up.

"Do you love her, Sesshoumaru?" It was Midoriko's voice speaking, but it was Senzuru speaking through her. Midoriko chuckled, her voice cold and monotone. "Will you die for the one you love?"

"Stop it!" Midoriko's tortured voice came to Sesshoumaru's ears as Midoriko began crying, but then immediately stop. "You belong to me now, Midoriko. I took a part of your soul and I want the rest of it. Do you want me to make you kill Sesshoumaru while I am at it?"

"Leave him out of it!" Midoriko sobbed, she looked to Sesshoumaru as he stood stock still to her left. "Run…please run!"

"I am not leaving you, Midoriko." He replied, but the answer only made her cry harder, but then stop. She began to laugh with her monotone voice.

"I sense a village nearby…"

"No! Stop!" Her sobbing voice replied.

"I will cherish their screams of terror!" Midoriko leapt into the air with Sesshoumaru following closely behind her. He tried grabbing a hold of her or at least make Senzuru more interested in killing him than the humans. It would devastate Midoriko to no end if she killed them. However, as his fingers just grazed over her arm a beam of light shot through the air and he dodged the burning light. He looked down to where he could guess where the source would be when he saw him there. Hundreds of demons withdrew from the darkness as they came toward them. No doubt they were sent from Senzuru.

Midoriko landed in the center of the village as the warning bells were set off by the guard's at the sight of the hundreds of demons coming in. The villagers came running past her and she raised her blade. Blood splattered across her face as her white haori dripped in their blood.

"Stop it now!"

Sesshoumaru ignored most of the demons, but managed to cut through, making a path towards the village. The stench of human bloodshed filled the air as he looked down to find a sea of carcasses around Midoriko. Blood soaked her clothes and covered her dark black hair as she erupted in blue flame. Erupting around her, he landed gracefully on the ground and ran towards the purifying light. The second he touched her purifying aura his body began to burn. His eyes flashed crimson, but he ignored the searing pain as it engulfed him.

"Midoriko, fight it!" Sesshoumaru yelled over the roaring of the explosion that seemed to never die.

"Sesshoumaru, kill me, please!" She cried out as tears streamed down her face. "I can't make it stop!"

Blood dripped through his pores as he began to transform, struggling to gain control. A red flame erupted around him, hitting into her aura and began clashing. His hands were shaking with the need to kill as his demon beast began to scream in his ears, but his demon heart would not allow it. He needed her. He can't let her die.

Sesshoumaru's red flame grew larger than hers did as she fell to her knees. The huts around them crumbled the bodies of so many slaughtered humans swirled around them as they were carried by the two opposing winds. Sesshoumaru finally managed to stand before her. He collapsed onto his knees, the pain unbelievable, like nothing else he had ever felt before. She was crying uncontrollably as he looked down at her, his eyes switching from gold to crimson to gold in a matter of seconds.

"I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…" She whispered. "It's all of my fault…my fault. I deserve to die!"

"I won't let you die." Sesshoumaru growled through the pain. The second he touched her, an explosion hit both of them head on. He wrapped his arm around her shuddering body as she cried out. Sesshoumaru felt his demon beast in his veins screaming in his ears as his talons almost tore into her, but he clenched his fists tightly, blood dripping from his palms.

When the explosion cleared, smoke hovering in the air as even the bodies and any remains of the village was turned into ash. Sesshoumaru kneeled, his breath coming out in short ragged breaths as he held Midoriko close to him. She was sobbing uncontrollably, her body shaking within his hold.

"Is he gone?" Sesshoumaru breathed tiredly.

"Yes." Midoriko answered through the sobs. Sesshoumaru struggled to stand up, his legs shaking under his weight as he grunted in pain from the movement. As he stood, bringing Midoriko with him, he had her lean on him as he left his left hand to hold her around her waist while the other hanged loosely at his side.

"We have to get out of here." Sesshoumaru whispered. He didn't mean to stay at the hut any longer, Senzuru already knew that location and he couldn't let Midoriko fall into his hands again. He needed to put her somewhere safe and out of Senzuru's reach.

Midoriko was still leaning onto him, the top of her head barely reaching his chin as she began to calm herself, though the tears would not stop. Sesshoumaru's heart beat pounding into her chest as she felt herself grow heavy.

"All of those people:" She whispered, her voice cracking at the very thought of it. "I killed all of those people.

"Do not cry." He whispered in return. "It was not your fault. You know better than I that this was beyond your control."

Silence came from her and Sesshoumaru did not dwell on the conversation. He loosened his grip around her as she stood up straight; her eyes cast downward, her eyes shimmering in sadness. Sesshoumaru pressed lightly on her back to gesture to her to begin walking and she complied. Her mind was completely elsewhere as they began walking back, any command from him and she would do without a conscience. The very thought of it worried him to no end.

As they came upon a ditch in the forest that slanted hazardously downward, Sesshoumaru leaped down to a safe spot and he helped her down by firmly placing his hands at her sides and lifting her down onto the ground before walking once more. She was so fragile at this moment, he assumed that she was in a state of emotional shock and so he didn't bring up what had happened earlier. He hated seeing her in such turmoil, she used to be so lively that he had even come to think that her always cheerful mood compensated for his negative demeanor that would always frighten others.

Sesshoumaru looked down to her, seeing her glazed over face that looked so incredibly melancholy. He will kill that bastard Senzuru for doing this to her! He noticed after a long moment that he was growling fiercely when he suddenly felt Midoriko clench onto his left arm as if to comfort him. Sesshoumaru suddenly felt a pain in his chest; here she was comforting him when she was the one traumatized.

He stopped walking, gazing forward, but not moving. Midoriko halted as well, releasing his arm and looking questioningly at him behind the melancholy doll-like face. He walked up to her as she remained still, his right hand came up to touch her cheek as he silently wiped the still existing tears from her tender skin when he had failed to notice her coming nearer. Their eyes interlocked in a powerful gaze when she diminished any separation between them as her lips grazed lightly over his. Sesshoumaru's irrational thoughts melted away as well as Midoriko leaned against him, her hands on his chest and her silky black tresses brushed against the back of his hands that were holding onto her lower back. His right hand slid up her back and clasped onto her long raven hair as he relished her soothing scent.

Midoriko separated her lips from his, leaning back a little, before she nuzzled into his chest, her head just below his chin. She closed her eyes, familiarizing herself with his wild scent of the forest trees and a light tinge of cinnamon. That, just then, was her first kiss.

They stood there silently for a while as the sun began to rise from over the hills, the light filtering through the canopy of trees, casting an early-morning purple and red hue over the couple. He began to stroke her hair, noticing how lovely the way it shimmered in the purple-red glow and he couldn't help but feeling an overwhelming sense of calm wash over him. His demon beast was silent, his blood no longer boiling from battle as he felt her move her hands to reach around his figure and began to run her fingers gently through his silver-white hair.

After another series of a long and peaceful moment, Sesshoumaru and Midoriko separated completely as they both began to walk to the hut once more. Silence rose between them, as Midoriko couldn't stop blushing, she suddenly felt naïve and childish because of the reaction. She was trailing behind him as he continued onward as if nothing had happened between them, something told her that he wasn't naïve in the least. He was what, several hundred years old? He was probably hardly ever surprised by anything because of his adventurous life, but if he was really so old, why was he so alone. Yes, he did have "companions" such as Jakken and now herself, but…that was it. He seemed to have more enemies than friends in his eternal youth.

Midoriko looked up in mid thought at the tall taiyoukai and she hastened her steps so she was beside him. She wrapped her right arm around his left, he looked down questioningly, but she only smiled warmly up at him despite the sadness that still lingered from the battle. He said nothing as he continued to walk onward as she walked beside him. He seemed not to mind her affectionate gesture as they both walked on silently.

'I know now that I cannot escape my death, but…' She thought as she looked up to gaze up at the silent Sesshoumaru. 'I don't want to leave him…I don't want him to be alone anymore.'

'…but he won't be…the little girl…' She thought of the scene that had come to her vision, the campfire, the little girl, dragon and Sesshoumaru, but She herself was not present.

Any faint hopes that she would live out her days until she begged for death in old age faded…

There was no denying it…

…She was going to die…


	10. Goodnight To My Burning Candle

It was late at night about midday, the sun almost to the very center of the blue skies as Midoriko laid on the soft grass beside the flowing river, Sesshoumaru watching her curiously as he sat beside her. His eyes suddenly widened as for the first time, she sang, not hummed a new tune he had never heard before. Her tone was incredibly sad as she looked up to the heavens above, her words haunting him as the sound of her voice was that of a crying angel.

_Goodnight, sleep tight,_

_No more tears_

_In the morning I'll be here_

_And when we say goodnight,_

_And not goodbye_

_We said goodnight_

And not goodbye Midoriko gathered her things at the crack of dawn; careful as to make not a single sound as she wrote out a letter and set it on the floor by Sesshoumaru's slumbering body. She took a moment, standing before the Sesshoumaru before her and she couldn't help but feel the growing tears in her eyes as she brushed his long silvery-white bangs from his face. He looked so peaceful… This would be the last time… 

She wiped the tear from her left cheek with the back of her hand as she gestured for Kiarara to follow her and the cat followed quickly behind her master as they both walked outside.

"Let's go Kiarara." Midoriko said, her voice could barely make the words out as she go onto the back of Kiarara and they launched into the air. As they ascended into the clear skies just before dawn, Midoriko looked back at the small hut that she had taken refuge in for two months and her mind drifted to his slumbering face. That was worth fighting for, wasn't it?

…To die for?

Midoriko and Kiarara landed in a far away village, a demon exterminating village and Midoriko found a demon exterminator with the hopes of creating an all new village made of demon exterminators. Midoriko felt even more of her heartbreak as she left Kiarara to the young man and for the first time Midoriko was completely alone.

She walked in the opposite direction from which she had came, away from Kiarara and even further away from Sesshoumaru. She spent several days alone, wondering what Sesshoumaru or Kiarara might be doing at that very moment as she sat by the fire.

She came upon another village, the largest she has ever seen before and she made her way through the shops when she found an armory and equipment store for wandering samurai. She looked over each and every armor that was of use and she came upon a well-suited armor that had to be the most expensive thing she had ever bought. She put on the armor, bought a yellow sash with a blue stone in the middle as a crest. She strapped her sword at her left side and when she was finished getting dressed, she couldn't help but notice the stares the villagers were giving her. She didn't know if they were being condescending or were awe-inspired by her clothing that described her status, but she did not care. Why would such a little thing matter to her? She was about to die anyway.

Midoriko stopped at a large temple and began to walk up the steps to the grand temple in the very center. Midoriko slid open the large Shoji door as she slipped off her sandals to walk across the Tatami mat flooring to the far off wall. She kneeled before a large statue of Buddha with incense burning by the platform with rice offerings in a bowl at Buddha's feet. She brought her palms together in prayer as she closed her eyes and focused her miko aura into the strongest essence of purity that no other could ever attempt.

"Give me strength…" She whispered. "My mind is set but my heart is breaking."

She waited for an answer, but nothing came. More tears streaked down her face as her body began to tremble. Visions of Sesshoumaru flashed through her mind, the day they met until he was sleeping with her with he would later know to be their last night together. She couldn't deny that she was in love with the powerful taiyoukai, which was forbidden, not only to her human blood but also definitely as a high priestess. Midoriko shook the thought from her mind as she brushed away her tears with her fingertips before she stood onto her feet.

"I guess…the gods have abandoned me." She said softly to herself, before she turned her back on the Buddha and exited the room. She slipped on her sandals when she felt an immense amount of power coming this way. She sighed sadly, knowing who it was, as she unlocked only a small particle of her power as she ascended into the air, her red hakamas forming into a thick red mist at her feet as the humans screamed in terror at the sight.

Midoriko disappeared from sight, her black hair blowing softly in the wind as she felt the aura come faster toward her. She kept traveling through the air until she entered a large cave. She landed onto the cold floors and she raised her hand up to the entrance of the cave and a blue barrier formed. She slipped her sword from her waist and she sat on the cold floors, waiting for his arrival. Which, to say, did not take long.

His silvery-white mist at his heels that fused up to his knees to create a ghost-like effect appeared before the barrier as he gracefully landed. Jakken was not there to accompany him, just him alone to face her. He was angry with her for leaving. To leave so suddenly without a warning besides the letter she had given him to read that morning, but then again, he became torn between anger and pity and this other feeling he wouldn't dare classify. Was it need? No, he merely wanted her to be there. She was an important asset that cannot be ignored and he couldn't let her get away. She was his tiny flame on a burning candle that gave him hope and happiness to a time of war and bloodshed. He had never felt this way towards any other person in his long life and he felt this ominous feeling that if he looses her now, then that flame would suddenly die out. That there would not be a purpose for him, but his demonic instinct's yearning to seek out the most powerful demon and destroy him.

There would be nothing…but death itself that would await him despite his eternal youth.

"Get out of there!" He growled as he could smell her intoxicating scent coming from the cave as he came nearer. As he saw her sitting there, just an arm's length away, he eyed her new armor and her newly achieved miko powers that clashed with his demonic aura. As she opened her eyes, her eyes were a pure blue, signifying her strong miko abilities. He couldn't help but notice how incredibly beautiful this priestess was and his yearning only grew for her to be his companion once again.

"I cannot do that, Sesshoumaru." She replied sadly.

"And why not?" It was then that his fingers touched the barrier and it zapped him rather unmercifully.

"I'm afraid…that you and I can never be together." She whispered. His eyes widened at her statement, as he smelled her tears. "You see, it all began when I was taking care of you when you were hurt. The demon that severely wounded me while you were resting gave me a curse. I can see into the future, past, and present." She explained as the tears came heavily down her cheeks.

"I have been given many apparitions throughout this whole time, each leading me closer and closer to this very present. But after this moment, I see only death. I will die today. In this very cave." She said as she looked sadly up at the cave walls and ceiling before gazing back up at Sesshoumaru.

"Then let me protect you." Sesshoumaru replied, but she shook her head.

"This fate is inevitable and I cannot bring myself to involve you. I will only be a burden and I cannot live like that, it would destroy me?"

"And what are you?" He was growling once again, his anger returning. She grew angered at his tone and snapped up onto her feet, her blue eyes blazing as she glared at him through the barrier.

"A priestess! A warrior!" She argued. "I did not give up my whole family in the sake of fulfilling my dream to become someone else's burden."

"You won't be a burden!"

"You are lying to yourself!"

Silence filled the air as they both could not bring themselves to look at each other for a long moment. Letting their anger die down as Midoriko sighed, before letting her barrier diminish. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes brightened for a split moment and he did not hesitate as he rushed to her with demonic speed and before she could take a short gasp in shock, he embraced her. His arms held so tightly onto her that she could barely breathe, crushing their bodies so close together. She could feel her own body shuddering as he breathed in soft puffs of her scent that calmed any traces of anger from his body. The tears built up once more as she cried into him, her face buried into his white haori as he remained silent. He soothed out her long raven hair with his talon tipped fingers as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

Before Sesshoumaru could stop himself, he was silently saying goodbye to her, his face contorting with pain and sorrow at leaving her behind, but he respected her wishes more than his very own.

"Aisheteru."

Midoriko had her arms wrapped around his neck, her hands softly touching his silky mane as she felt her heart cracking into pieces.

"I know." She replied softly.

They held onto each other for a long time until it came to time that they grew tired of standing. So they walked outside of the cave, her hand in his as they came to the forest. They sat against a large trunk of a willow tree and Midoriko leaned against him after she took off her armor. She rested her head just below his head as his arms enveloped her. They said nothing within their last moment together, watching the sunset with a sad demeanor filling the air.

"Sing…for me." Sesshoumaru whispered. "That song that you sang by the river."

Midoriko nodded as she began, at first, hum the tune to get the rhythm going smoothly from her lips and silkily into his demon ears. Before she began the melody.

Goodnight, sleep tight,

No more tears

In the morning I'll be here

And when we say goodnight,

Dry your eyes

Because we said goodnight,

And not goodbye

We said goodnight

And not goodbye

When she was done, she felt the familiar feeling of her power being pulled away from her. It was time…

She got up, Sesshoumaru looking up at her questioningly but his eyes widened at her.

"No, surely now is not the time." He said but she shook her head. She kissed him passionately before drawing away, their noses almost touching.

"Goodnight, Sesshoumaru." She whispered before she placed her hand over his face and in a split moment, he was brought to a deep sleep. Midoriko sadly smiled down at him before she put on her armor and strapped her sword to her waist. She placed a protective barrier over his slumbering body and she turned to leave.

She began to run through the forest, her feet light as she leaped from branch to branch until she stood before the cave. Tons of demons stood before her, lowly and thoughtless demons as they attacked her one by one. She dodged each strike before unsheathing her sword as a large purifying explosion shot outward. Midoriko ran through the gap in the demons as she entered the cave. Something was whirling toward her and it struck her blade, green eyes burned into her and her blue eyes widened.

"You smell of Sesshoumaru." He snorted like a rage filled bull. "I told you that you belong to me."

"I belong to no one." Midoriko seethed as she pushed Senzuru back. Senzuru seemed barely fazed by the force as he wielded his sword up into the air and made a vertical cut towards her. Her blade crackled with miko energy and as it struck his demonic blade, an explosion erupted from the opposing blades. Midoriko took a step back, coughing the dust from her lungs as she tried to see through the dirt filled air. Two seconds passed and Senzuru leaped through the smog and his blade grazed her cheek, cutting her skin as blood dripped down to her chin to drip down to the cave floor. She ignored the blood as she counterattacked, hitting him dead on in the gut. She had struck him hard, making him slam into the cave wall and her sword stapled him. Her hand still grasped the cave as she twisted the blade within stomach. Blood spat from his mouth as his eyes began to bleed red. He screamed in pain at her tearing more of his flesh.

"How does that feel? You rotten coward!" Midoriko seethed as she twisted the blade upward, now grazing his bottom rib bone.

"You bitch!" He snarled, Midoriko's eyes widened suddenly as he brought his hand up to her mouth, something round inside, and suddenly forced the round orb into her mouth. She stumbled back, releasing the blade as she collapsed onto her knees, trying to cough the orb back out of her mouth, but she felt it only going deeper into her.

Senzuru's painful laugh filled her ears as she looked up, failing to notice something lurking behind her.

"Do you feel it? The Shikon growing closer and closer to your heart?" Senzuru laughed as he grabbed a hold of the sword that pierced his stomach and, with a shaky hand tore it out. Blood sprayed from his open wound as he held the blade by the hilt as he came to stand over the hunched over Midoriko.

A scream of pain ushered through her as blood sprayed from her left arm. Blood poured through her now severed arm and cries ushered through her. The demons from the outside came swarming in as Senzuru stood over her, her life beginning to flash before her eyes. The little girl's voice singing the melody ringing through her ears as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Senzuru watched without a single shred of pity as he then dropped the sword in front of her before walking out of the cave. When he had left the cave the demons came swarming closer towards her as she shakily picked up her sword. She trembled from the loss of blood as it came pouring out of where her left arm once lied. She let out a loud scream as her powers shot throughout the cave, ringing over the demons and every once of her life power was drawn into the orb in that sat beside her heart along with the demons. They sucked into her chest, ripping right through her ribs and to the orb as she gasped for air when a loud ringing almost popped her eardrums out. Blood was released from her back as both her heart and the Shikon came shooting out onto the cold cave floor. This was her end.

When the explosion had subsided and no trace of any life could be from the cave entrance, Senzuru walked towards the cave entrance when a blue barrier hit him square in the chest.

"What the hell?" He barked, but as he tried to enter, once again the barrier struck him. "That bitch!" He roared as he tried to cut through the barrier with his sword, but it did not work. The barrier was impenetrable. Even in death she was a force to be reckoned with. Senzuru, defeated, decided to wait a few a few hundred years for the barrier to weaken so he may gather his prize.

Sesshoumaru awoken the next morning to a barrier surrounding him, but the second he sat up, the barrier shattered. Confused he stood up when his memory flooded into his brain. Panic filled him as he looked around him, his heart pounding as worry made a painful mark in his chest. He tried to search for her priestess powers through his acute demonic senses, but nothing came.

"Midoriko!" He called loudly, but no one answered. Realization hit him hard as his claw-like hands balled up into fists at his sides, talons digging into his palms as blood dripped from the wounds. She was…no he couldn't think like that. She was his flame on a burning candle, if he made that assumption then he wouldn't know what he would do. His thoughts ventured to the cave he found her in the previous night and he sped through the forest. His blood rushing with immense adrenaline as his heart almost pounded out of his chest. He needed to see her alive, that's all he wished for. He looked down at the sword at his hip, wondering that if she may be dead then he could use the sword. Reassured, he felt himself slightly calm down, that was, until he reached the cave.

Crimson began to glaze over his blazing golden eyes as he stared at the cave entrance. A barrier resided there and he could not get in as his demon instincts were screaming within his ears. The overwhelming scent of her blood made his nose burn and his talons drip excessively with poison. Out of every family member or influential person in his long life, he could not see why she had to die. She did not deserve such a cruel end. If only she wouldn't have placed this barrier here, then he could be able to use Tensuseiga.

The foul stench of Senzuru reeked the air and his focus of uncontrolled anger turned to the source of that stench. Like feeding gasoline to the burning flame, his anger exploded as he felt his hands shaking, blood dripping from his palms as a bloodlust erupted from the pits of his heart and he did not hold it at bay. He hated everything…everything and anything that might have been the source of her pain. There were only three categories in this anger. Senzuru, number one, lowly demons, second, and, third, humans. Any within that category deserve to die.

Yes, Midoriko cared for the humans, but they made her alone. They degraded her because of her immense power and she lived alone without a family and friends. They caused his mother's death, made his father weak and eventually lead to his demise. He wanted them all dead!

The large village that had the faint scent of Midoriko lingering in the air, the one with the large temple in which she prayed for help from the gods was destroyed by midday. Blood spilled over the streets, bodies littered everywhere. Men, women, and children all severed of their meaningless lives. Sesshoumaru stood at the very edge of the village, covered in their blood as his eyes were a bright crimson. Hatred filled every corner and crevice of his body. He will find Senzuru and murder him the most severe and slow death that he would be crying for release.

His candle was burnt out.

(A/N: Whew! Do you know how many times I had to listen to "Out of Control" by Hoobastank to get the right anger and well, out of control feel to it. Well, anyhow, the lullaby that Midoriko sings is from Evanescence's "Goodnight" which I think suited the cricumstances, if you don't see the meaning that I got from the melody, then I'll break it down for you. Basically, I wanted to send a message that, with the song, it signifies that it may grow dark and it will come to a time that they should have to separate, but once they get through the darkness, or night, Midoriko, in this case, will be waiting for him. I thought it was a cute song and you should listen to it during the scenes where she is singing it. Also, not to forget, thanks for the reviews, it really inspires me to make this story meaningful so you readers can really enjoy this fiction.

Thanks! Murazaki-sama)


	11. Living Without You

One hundred years have passed since the death of Midoriko. One hundred years, to any ordinary youkai would pass like the simple breeze because of their immortality. However, Sesshoumaru, loosing someone that deemed the only one he ever held dear to be lost, made these one hundred years feel like an eternity. He had no hope, no fear, no joy, nothing but the consuming anger and sorrow that seemed impenetrable, that is, unless, the one who took his love away died as well. Vengeance was the only motive for him to keep living. To make that demon named Senzuru pay for his deeds, but the demon was no where to be found. Sesshoumaru could not decipher if he was either hiding or not, but wherever he was, the inu-taiyoukai could only grow more and more ashamed that he cannot do a simple thing as avenging the woman who sacrificed herself. And for what? What made her walk the dead end path knowing that the road could not continue onward? Was she doing it for her precious humans? Was it her pride as a miko to never turn down a fight with youkai? What drove her?

Even after so long Sesshoumaru could not answer that question, so he went on living a life without any traces of any emotion, no connection with anyone, even with his own younger half-breed brother. However, Jakken wouldn't stop following him and the annoying little imp had one day given him a two headed dragon, hoping it would cheer his master up, though even the thought of such happiness is futile. Sesshoumaru thought nothing of it and the dragon followed without hesitance to whatever side of Japan Sesshoumaru wished to travel to like an obedient pet. Why was it that the weirdest of demons (Jakken and Ah-Un) choose him to follow even when they are not fully welcomed?

It was the middle of summer, the sun beating overhead as Sesshoumaru and his two servants followed quickly behind him. He walked into a forest of cherry blossoms, the soft breeze carrying the pink petals into their pockets to wrap around the scene. Sesshoumaru decided to stop in the serene atmosphere the trees created and decided to take a rest by sitting himself against one of the trees. He attempted to take a short nap considering that he had been traveling non-stop for the past week when a child's cry pierced his demon ears. He opened his eyes, peering out over the long grass and through the trees before him when his acute eyes caught the sight of silvery-white hair. His nose picked up a small trace of his father's blood within the child's scent and he snapped up to his feet.

The child came running into the area, his long silver-white mane glistening almost in contrast to his crimson haori and hakamas. His eyes narrowed at the crimson haori that deemed too big for the boy, the fire-rat hoari that belonged to his father. He had dog-ears atop his head and long talons for nails, this was…his little brother.

Sesshoumaru had never seen the hanyou until this moment and he could only stare down at the runt as he ran.

The scent of demons came to his nose, as they seemed eager to use his brother for their next meal, they appeared within seconds and the boy leaped to the closest demon he could reach and the centipede demon was shredded beneath the boy's claws. Sesshoumaru walked toward the boy being attacked by about ten demons and with a wave of his poison whip, the demons all crumbled to the floor. The boy looked up from his spot on the ground, his dog-ears flattened against his skull as he looked wide-eyed at the tall taiyoukai before him.

"Who are you?" The boy asked in a quiet tone. Sesshoumaru stared down at his father's son, the son of that wench Izayoi. His eyes grew cold as he looked down his nose at the small boy of a hundred. It seems that the hanyou had enough demon in him to inherit the slow aging effect. His mother must be long dead.

"My scent alone should tell you." Sesshoumaru replied not too kindly. The boy sniffed the air, and his ears perked forward towards Sesshoumaru.

"Otou-san?" He questioned, and Sesshoumaru only scowled.

"Wrong." The boy thought a moment before he took in the trace of a different female for a mother in Sesshoumaru's scent.

"I think you're lying." The boy said with a fiery temper in his golden eyes. Sesshoumaru could suddenly hear Jakken laughing his head off in the distance and Sesshoumaru snapped his gaze to the demon imp to glare a warning of death and the imp went immediately silent. He turned his gaze back to his hanyou brother and glared, though not as coldly as the one given to Jakken.

"I am you're half-brother." Sesshoumaru said indifferently before he turned his back on his brother to sit back down at the base of a sakura blossom just as he had before. The hanyou walked nervously towards the much older and lethal demon lord and bowed his head down to the ground only to look at Sesshoumaru through his silver-white bangs.

"Considering that you are my only living relative, can I stay with you for a while?" The boy asked. Sesshoumaru said nothing as he closed his eyes and the hanyou boy took this as a 'yes'.

"My name is Inuyasha, what's yours?" Inuyasha said, a little quiet as to not disturb the resting taiyoukai as he looked to the demon imp just a few feet away. Jakken only stared at the young boy who looked to be about ten in human years and he scowled.

"Shut up, Sesshoumaru-sama is resting." Jakken bit out. Inuyasha looked back to the slumbering taiyoukai and he could only smile. Though Sesshoumaru wasn't a talker and neither were his companions, it is nothing compared to being an almost defenseless hanyou in the wilderness.

Inuyasha observed how Sesshoumaru fought with each demon that seemed dumb enough to take on the powerful taiyoukai. Watched as he used his talons so flawlessly and effortlessly. Sesshoumaru would often times have Inuyasha fight a weak demon and the Taiyoukai would analyze from the side. When Inuyasha would have the demon dead on the ground, Sesshoumaru would point out his mistakes by asking him specific questions that would stimulate his mind in pointing out his mistakes and to fix them for the next battle.

This routine continued progressively, as Inuyasha grew older, becoming a fighter himself. Despite their master and disciple relationship, they did have their arguments. Observers would call it a brotherly-relationship, but the older Inuyasha became, the fights only grew worse and worse. Finally, at the age of 150, it was time that Inuyasha go out on his own. Inuyasha did not realize it until Sesshoumaru himself told him it was time for him to leave and Inuyasha, with his growing agitation was beginning to become fierce with his older brother, left without a single qualm.

And whatever bond that he had built with his brother diminished, he would not see his brother for another fifty years.

One year after the leave of Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru had to fight the cat demons along with many followers of his father. What was to be a battle looked to be an all-out war and the faithful servants of his father did not reassure Sesshoumaru. He ordered Jakken to fetch Inuyasha to aid him in battle as a way to repay his debt to his teacher, but Jakken did not return with the hanyou.

Sealed to a tree by a human woman who deceived him. Anger and shame could only be expressed from the tall Taiyoukai. He thought that he had taught Inuyasha better, but it seems that he was just a worthless hanyou after all.

Sesshoumaru fought the cat demons even as his entire army was defeated and retreating. He knew they would deem unworthy. Sesshoumaru had transformed long a go as he stood over the sea of blood and carcasses. A howl ushered from his very jaws as the blood dripped from his pearly white fangs. The cat demon with blue hair and had a natural ability to expel ice from her very aura onto any given surface stood before him in her transformed state. She howled like a fiery blue tiger as she leaped toward him. His shaggy white coat that was patched with blood swayed with the passing breeze as he took the charge dead on. His massive jaws clamped onto the cat demon's shoulder and blood sprayed from the torn flesh. The blue cat roared in pain as it slashed at Sesshoumaru, causing several shallow cuts to nick his skin beneath the white coat and he responded by digging deeper into her shoulder. Clenching, clenching, blood pouring down into the back of his throat as he relished her blood that was drenched with pain and fear. He clenched ever more deeper and he could hear her bones breaking beneath his grip when her paw came up and slashed at his throat. Sesshoumaru withdrew, letting go of the cat-demon's neck only to see her erupt in a blue mist and escape. He growled angrily, his blood still boiling, as his inner beast still desired more blood of that cat to be spilt.

After a moment of standing in the middle of the battlefield, mentally taking in his victory, he found that no one was left but the hundreds of bodies that littered the blood soaked earth floor. Satisfied for the time moment, Sesshoumaru turned to the west and after many hours of running. He came upon a densely covered forest and rested beneath the thick foliage of the trees.

He transformed to his humanoid state and lied against his soft white boa that was encased around him. His armor had shattered during the battle and so it was easy to find a comfortable position on his back. He was completely spread out, looking out into the stars that could be seen through the cracks of the canopy. He felt his eyes close and once again he dreamt of her.

He dreamt that she was presently sitting beside him as he rested, her gentle hands caressing his long bangs from his face as she singed to him her sweet lullaby of sweet hope; the one thing he truly lacked. He looked up to her, but could not see her face through the haze and he reached his hand out to touch her, but his hand met air. Through the haze, he could make out her long black hair and his hands ran through the silken trends. Her hand suddenly gripped his, bringing his hand from her hair back to rest at his side when she faded into the darkness and he was too weak to stop it. He could only watch as she faded from his life once again on the cold hard ground.

A/N: This chapter was basically information on what he has been doing and his beginning relationship with his brother and why they seem so angry with one another. Another note; while I was making this fiction, I was listening to this song and I reaalized just how much it seems to relate to Sesshoumaru's and Midoriko's point of view. Kind of a depressing song, but then again, this is a depressing fiction. So here it is.

Well, the tongue inside my mouth is not for sale

Any spirit left in me is fading fast

Could you throw another stone to ease my pain?

Could you throw another stone to seal my fate?

'Cause I don't believe in this world anymore, anymore

I don't believe in me

And if I can rise above this I'll be saved

Can anybody save me?

And if I can die for love then I'm enslaved

Can anybody save me?

Second chances are too few and far between

Will to change the circumstance eludes me still

Should I grow another shell in which to live?

Should I grow another shell and not forgive?

'Cause I don't believe in this world anymore, anymore

I don't believe in me

And if I can rise above this I'll be saved

Can anybody save me?

And if I can die for love then I'm enslaved

Can anybody save me?

Goodbye cruel world

Goodbye cruel world

Goodbye cruel world

At last you see me drown

And if I can rise above this I'll be saved

Can anybody save me?

And if I can die for love then I'm enslaved

Can anybody save me?

And if I can rise above this I'll be saved

Can anybody save me?

And if I can die for love then I'm enslaved

Can anybody save me?

Goodbye cruel world

A/N: yeah, like I said, depressing. If you want to know who sings this, the song is Tongue, by Seether. Well, anyhow. Please continue to review, because it really motivates me and I haven't been getting a lot of reviews lately. So Review! Review! LOL.


	12. Sweet Rin

50 years have passed:

Sesshoumaru could only look at the spot that was previously occupied by a certain demon that he loathed. The dancing of the flames that had spilled over the fields from the burning village danced closer and closer towards him, but he seemed unfazed by the danger of getting burned. He released a viscous snarl before he sheathed Tokijin. He had failed Midoriko once again. He walked onto the path untouched by the flames and entered the forest, leaving the village and the rice fields to burn.

Sesshoumaru walked through the trees, the shadows of the night crossing over his face and beneath his long silvery-white bangs as his thoughts plagued his mind. Her long shimmering black hair, dazzling blue sapphire eyes and porcelain skin. She looked to be like a treasured doll or some ethereal goddess, but that was merely her outer shell. She had a stubborn, determined, unselfish, pure and yet again she was a powerful warrior. Her personality only made her all the more beautiful and alluring.

She was his at that one point in time, but that bastard Senzuru took her from him. Then again, it was his own fault as well, wasn't it? He should have protected her more. He should not have let her go. All the possibilities ran through his mind, but the more he thought about it, the more he saw that her death was inevitable.

Sesshoumaru shook the thoughts from his mind, hoping that the little girl, Rin, could somehow make him forget about his failure with her innocent smile and joyful presence. He could hear her voice singing even now through the trees as he came ever closer to the small group as the morning sun began to peek over the horizon. He came upon the group sitting on the grass, the girl sitting on Ah-Un's saddle as she continued to sing her melody. Jakken sat on the ground near the fire, grumbling harsh words of the inferiority of humans and how annoying they could be.

Sesshoumaru drew closer, just a few yards away from the singing girl when his movements stopped abruptly. The words that formed the lullaby only made a pain in his chest grow as his hand tremble slightly. Images of her flooded his vision and her voice whispered in his ear.

Goodnight, sleep tight,

No more tears

In the morning I'll be here

And when we say goodnight,

Dry your eyes

Because we said goodnight,

And not goodbye

We said goodnight

And not goodbye

When her voice stopped, he could see the images fade away. With a sigh in relief, he walked toward the group. Rin finally noticed him, following the dragon and Jakken as he watched her face brighten at the sight of him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" she said ecstatically as she brilliantly smiled up at him. Sesshoumaru continued to walk closer when he felt something brush up against his left side.

When he looked to the spot in which he felt the presence, he could, for a split moment in time, see her standing there beside him. Tears were running down her cheeks as she gazed up at him before the image was swiped away within a split second, as if she was not even there to begin with.

…_Sesshoumaru…_

_Why do you linger still?_

_Still?_

"Milord, are you well, you look pale." Jakken exclaimed, snapping Sesshoumaru from his reverie. The taiyoukai looked down at Jakken and gave him a cold glare.

"I am always pale." He replied before he walked toward Rin sitting on Ah-Un. The dragon stood up at the master's presence to signify that it was ready to go when Sesshoumaru was ready. Sesshoumaru patted Rin on the head as he passed by before walking onward.

"Where are we going now, milord?" Jakken asked as he ran up to grab Ah-Un's reigns.

"To that retched brother of mine."

"INUYASHA!" Inuyasha's ears flattened to his skull as he heard the roaring of the angered woman. He hid in the tree instantly, hoping that she wouldn't find him, but knowing that she would anyhow. It was hard to hide from a very angered miko in training.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled again as he noticed her voice was much closer now.

"Oh, shit!"

"Osuwari!"

Inuyasha crashed into the not so merciful earth floor, a small crater from the collision had formed in the shape of his body as it hit the ground.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha muffled against the floor as Kagome came upon the hanyou jinxed to the floor.

"Inuyasha, you ate all of the ramen!"

"Is that all?"

"You beat up Shippo again!"

"So." Inuyasha replied. "The twerp deserved it."

"Inuyasha! He's just a little kid."

"He's not as innocent as he plays to be."

Inuyasha peeled himself from the floor as he looked up at the teenage girl. She was kneeling beside him, her dark brown eyes blazing. He could only sigh as he scratched his ear with his back foot.

"Did it ever occur to you that you have hands for that?" Kagome could only giggle as she watched him. Inuyasha could only scowl at her.

Sango walked through the small village, her hiraikotsu over her shoulder as she wore her pink kimono and green apron. She greeted some of the villagers as she walked by, noticing that all she could see were the old women and men. Where were the young women? Somehow, she did not want to know the answer to that question as she began to hear the constant chatter and giggles of the women over by the bridge. Sango could only sigh as she walked over to the bridge. Making her way through the women, she untied her hiraikotsu from her back and as the lecherous monk came into view, she raised her hiraikotsu and let it hit him square in the head.

"Sango…ow!" Miroku stumbled before falling flat on his face. Lying there for a moment as the dizziness began to wore off. The women chuckled at the scene for going of in their own ways, leaving the monk and taijiya to themselves.

"You said you wouldn't cheat on me." Sango seethed.

"You know I am weak, my love." Miroku grumbled.

"Save it."

She was about to begin a ranting session as the monk continued to lay flat on his chest when he a silvery-white glimmer caught the back of her eyes.

"Where is Inuyasha?" His icy tone slithered into her ears and she whipped her head around.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here?" She grabbed a hold of her hiraikotsu and bent into a stance. Sesshoumaru raised his hand to halt her movements when it was then that she noticed the little girl, Rin, on Ah-Un. Whenever Rin was around, Sesshoumaru was low-key, I guess would be the way to describe it.

"I am here to see Inuyasha, not to start a quarrel." He said coldly when Sango nodded.

"He's over by the hut at the very edge of the village. Just down there." She said as she pointed down the road. He nodded before continuing onward.

Miroku got up to his feet and both Sango and he watched the retreating figure of the tall taiyoukai with his ward, dragon, and Jakken who pulled the reigns of the dragon.

Sesshoumaru stopped before the last hut and ordered Jakken and Ah-Un to stay by the hut.

"Come Rin." He said and she jumped off of Ah-Un to follow her Lord. She walked up alongside him, grabbing onto his left sleeve as they both entered the forest. Sesshoumaru searched for his brother's aura, though it proved to be easy to find as he heard both Inuyasha and his female arguing about something unimportant. When both Sesshoumaru and Rin entered the scene he found his brother smashed into the floor. Rin watched the scene and she giggled rather cutely.

Kagome looked up from where she kneeled beside the hanyou and the sight of Sesshoumaru made her freeze, but she sighed in relief at the sight of Rin. Kagome blinked in confusion for a moment. Was Rin clinging onto his sleeve? The scene was almost…cute.

"Sesshoumaru, what the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha bit out from his spot on the ground. Truthfully, Inuyasha had no idea why his brother was present. Naraku has been dead for several days now and there was no reason for them to have to be on speaking terms, at least, that's what he assumed.

"You are to do me a favor."

"Keh! Aren't favors supposed to be voluntary."

"You are an exception."

"Fine, what is it?" Inuyasha sighed as he got up from yet another crater. He looked to the much older demon and he glared at his brother as he waited for his brother's request. Just then Sesshoumaru reached down with his one and only hand, his right, and gently grasped onto Rin's tiny hand that held onto his kimono sleeve. She looked up at him questioningly before he held her hand as he walked toward Kagome. Sesshoumaru then clasped, not as gently, onto Kagome's hand as her eyes widened and placed the little girl's hand in Kagome's.

"She is both of your responsibility until I return." He said, letting go of both Rin and Kagome as he took a step back. Rin let go of Kagome's hand and was about to run to Sesshoumaru once more, but Kagome stopped her.

"Why do you need us to look after her?" Kagome asked concerned. Sesshoumaru looked down at the little girl as her bangs covered her eyes, unwilling to look up at him one last time before he was to leave.

"There is…something I need to take care of." Sesshoumaru replied quietly. "Alone."

He looked to his brother and he gave a death glare in warning to the hanyou.

"I expect to return with her in the same condition as I left her, brother." And with that, he turned and left the clearing.

Rin struggled against Kagome as she cried out to her lord, but no answer came. She crumbled to her knees and sobbed in her abandonment. Kagome dropped to her knees and hugged the girl as she sobbed against the teenage miko and comforted her. Inuyasha could only look at where his brother had disappeared to, his eyes shimmered in confusion and curiosity. Sesshoumaru would not have left his charge unless…the demon or thing he was about to face was extremely powerful. He looked down to the two girls and his eyes softened at the sight. To believe that Sesshoumaru could trust him with something so precious to him bewildered Inuyasha. Was there something more to his brother that he has never seen before?


	13. What Lurks In The Shadows

Within the cave of the all but forgotten miko, where her form stands in a statue for two centuries, Senzuru sat in front of the statue and gazed up at the frozen miko. Her beauty was still apparent, even in her still-life. He held what were several of the Shikon No Kakkera and he scowled. He needed the whole Tama in order to detonate Apocalypse. In order to bring an end to the human race that littered the earth.

He looked down to the Kakkera and flipped one carelessly within his fingers before standing up. He looked once more at the frozen Midoriko and gave her melancholy face a cold grin.

"Serves you right, stubborn bitch." He snarled before exiting the cave, not noticing her stone-encased body begin to pulsate.

Sesshoumaru flew through the air, a white mist swirling beneath his feet as he made his way through the mountains of Japan. Past Mount Fuji, past several villages that was oblivious to the demon in the air. Sesshoumaru tried to smell out Senzuru, but he found nothing for some time. He continued past the open plains and rice fields until he reached the old city that he had devoured just two centuries a go. The one he so savagely slaughtered after finding Midoriko was dead. He could almost still smell the blood through the earth's soil as he made his way past the ruins and into the temple that had her scent in it long a go. He entered the moss filled room, vines covering every crook and crevice of the place as a large Buddha still stood firm.

Why was she in here in her last day of living?

Sesshoumaru could not answer that question so he exited the temple and stood back on the forever-bloodstained street. He left the large village and into the forest. There was only one last place to look. Only one last clue.

Sesshoumaru stood in front of the mouth of the cave. Her scent was still thick in the air as it came pouring out of the cave, making him dizzy and intoxicated. He covered his nose and entered the cave. When he reached the very end of the cave, he stood there, transfixed. Her statue…was gone.

Kagome cradled the little girl in her arms as she sobbed for some time. Inuyasha had his ears crushed to his skull at the sound. They entered the hut that belonged to Keade and Kagome sat by the blazing fire and rocked Rin until she had fallen asleep. All seemed calm for once as Inuyasha sat beside Kagome as he fed the firewood and then lay back on the tatami mats.

"Damn, about time she shut up." Inuyasha whined, though he was quiet so as not to wake the distressed Rin. Kagome scowled at him as she then picked up Rin and set her down on a futon.

"You know how attached she is to Sesshoumaru. He is the only one that takes care of her. It wouldn't surprise me if she called him Dad." Kagome replied as she sat back down in front of the fire.

"I wonder what's going on with him." Inuyasha grumbled. "He has never asked me for a favor before."

"May be it's because he trusts you now." Kagome said, always the optimistic one.

"Keh, that's not why. Probably because he has no choice." Inuyasha sat up as he gazed into the burning flames. "Whomever he is about to fight with must have a ton of power if he is willingly entrusting me with Rin."

"Ah, yes he is most powerful." Said a tiny voice from Kagome's shoulder as it jumped up and stuck to her cheek. Kagome slapped whatever critter had bitten her only to find Myouga flat in her palm.

"Myouga-gigi!" Inuyasha exclaimed in surprise, but then gave the flea a cold stare. "What are you doing here?"

"Is it not proper for I to be checking on my lord?" Myouga said defensively. "But as I overheard your discussion, I could not help but reveal myself."

"Do you know why Sesshoumaru left Rin in our care?" Kagome asked curiously. The flea nodded all-knowingly as he began his story.

"It all began two hundred years a go with the powerful priestess Midoriko." Myouga began. "She was rather stunning if I may say so myself."

"What does Midoriko have to do with Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha said, becoming impatient.

"Everything."

When he finished the story, both the teenage miko and the hanyou's mouths were wide open.

"You're kidding right?"

"No, of course not. Sesshoumaru would have my head if I even said her name in front of him." Myouga exclaimed. Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh his head off at this newfound information.

"Sesshoumaru was…in love?" Kagome whispered and Myouga nodded.

"She was so beautiful…too bad." Myouga said as he hopped from Kagome's palm and settled in front of the fire. As they all sat before the fire, they were unaware by the round brown eyes that stared up at the ceiling of the hut. Rin could not believe it either.

Sesshoumaru rushed out of the cave and tried to catch any whiff of any scent that lingered in the air that was even remotely similar to Senzuru and a small trace hovered through the air like a small passage to the demon. Sesshoumaru sped after the scent, missing the woman who stood, leaning against a tree, hiding, not too far away.

Senzuru stood at the very edge of the cliff that overlooked the horizon, his long brown hair shimmering in the afternoon sun as he fingered the Shikon No Kakkera in his hands, not noticing how brightly they glowed until they suddenly burned his hands.

"What the hell?" He instinctively dropped the hot Kakkera and watched astonishingly as they hovered over the ground. He tried to grasp the Kakkera, but a barrier erected from the shards.

"No!" He tried once again, this time burning his hands to the point where he was beginning to blister. He watched hopelessly as they drew up into the air and began flying to the west.

"Shit." He could only grumble when his eyes suddenly widened. If the shards were reacting in such a way, then…

He didn't want to finish the sentence. All that he had worked hard for would be for naught if such a thing occurred. He turned away from the horizon, about to investigate the matter when a presence hit his aura.

"Once again we meet, Senzuru." Sesshoumaru's icy tone hit his ears like a cold dagger stabbing his ears. Senzuru could only grow frustrated at the turn of the circumstances. But first thing's first, to save his own hide for the time being.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I am surprised to see you here. When it is to the girl you should be tending to." Senzuru said in a mocking tone. Sesshoumaru, whose eyes were blinking from crimson to gold in a matter of a millisecond, froze all motion.

"Girl?"

"Your woman."

"You lie." Sesshoumaru rushed toward the demon and their blades sang at the contact of the blades. Senzuru grinned slightly as his dark green eyes examined Sesshoumaru's blazing golden eyes that threatened to bleed crimson.

"I may be woman-killer, human-hater, even a crazy-bastard, but I am no liar." Senzuru replied coolly before pushing Sesshoumaru back with his blade. Sesshoumaru's fit slid against the earth ground, but he did not loose his footing as he stabbed his sword into the earth soil to stop his sliding.

"You killed her, you would be the first to know that she is alive or not." Sesshoumaru seethed as he raised his sword. "And for that act, I shall punish you."

Blue encased the blade as it spiraled around Sesshoumaru's sturdy form.

"Souryuha!" Sesshoumaru raised his blade over his shoulder and sung it diagonally across his body as the blue and white aura launched towards Senzuru. The demon grinned as he launched something of his own. His green aura launched from his blade and crackled with Sesshoumaru's Souryuha. A large explosion hit as the winds that compared to a hurricane swirled around the explosion, causing the trees to be uprooted and the atmosphere erupted in blinding light.

Sesshoumaru had his eyes covered with his kimono sleeve as the hurricane hit, but ever conscious of Senzuru's aura. When he felt Senzuru move, Sesshoumaru removed his kimono sleeve from his eyes and leapt over the explosion toward Senzuru. Their blades sang once more, but it was almost impossible to hear over the roaring of the explosion. Senzuru met Sesshoumaru's fierce gaze and the demon once again grinned.

"I never told you what type of demon I was." Senzuru said casually, as if they were both not consumed by the roaring of the blast and their blades clashing.

"Does it matter?" Sesshoumaru snarled and Sesshoumaru punched Senzuru across the mouth, sending him back. Sesshoumaru hovered in the air as he watched Senzuru land within the center of the explosion, disappearing within the flames of the clashing blue and green auras.

Sesshoumaru could not sense Senzuru's aura as he continued to hover over the explosion, his eyes searching through the harsh light that encased about a mile radius. As he waited almost patiently, he could not help but think, is it over? Was all this pain going to stop once Senzuru was defeated?

No, the regret was always to be with him. As if it were branded into his skin, he will never recover from his failure to protect something so vital to him. Maybe he was not meant to live an immortal life of happiness. It seemed that immortality and joy do not come hand in hand. To him, it was better to be mortal and have even a single moment of happiness than this eternal remorse.

His thoughts ceased when his eyes widened for a split moment. The explosion shot outward, knocking over any trees in sight and burning them to ash. All Sesshoumaru could see was the burning of the trees below him, for a split moment, he thought he had died and was sent to the doors of hell when a black figure moved below him. Sesshoumaru could not dodge the attack as his whole body was encased with light. Burning him until he fell limply to the floor. He lied there for a moment, his body completely spread out as his form had steam flowing from his clothes and the pores of his skin.

The dark figure loomed over him, his dark crimson eyes glaring down at the fallen demon lord. What Sesshoumaru could only assume as Senzuru in his true form. His large shaggy black fur and snarling jaws clarified that this demon was a black dog demon.

"What the-?"

"_Does it surprise you, Sesshoumaru-sama?_" Senzuru growled not in their usual human tone. "_To know that you and your brother are not the last dog demons known in Japan._"

Sesshoumaru shakily got up onto his feet, using his sword to keep him level as he glared up at Senzuru in his transformed state.

"You are still a mongrel." Sesshoumaru snarled despite his weak condition. His own aura built around him as the red fog came pouring around his form to shot upward. His eyes bled over, blood trickling from his crimson eyes down his left cheek as his talons lengthened, his mouth forming into a snout. Sesshoumaru erupted to red flame and the aura shot out towards Senzuru, almost knocking him over. When the red flame dispersed, Sesshoumaru stood in his silver-white dog form. Both dogs facing one another, the same size of towering demons.

Sesshoumaru attacked first as his jaws snapped at Senzuru's throat, but the black dog smacked Sesshoumaru's white snout. Blood trickled from the side of Sesshoumaru's snout, contrasting to his pure white fur as the taiyoukai snarled at Senzuru. Senzuru swiped his paw once more, but Sesshoumaru bit into his leg and knocked the demon down onto the ground. The weight of the demons as they landed caused the earth to shake as Sesshoumaru bit down into Senzuru's shoulder, blood sprayed outward, splattering over Sesshoumaru's shaggy white coat and pouring down Senzuru's black fur when Senzuru bit into Sesshoumaru's neck. Blood was mixed and conitued to pour between the demons, but they still held on, hoping that the other would let go first. Their large dog forms rolled over the earth as the ground rumbled like a small earthquake as the flames danced around them and grew nearer.

"_Why don't you give in, Sesshoumaru, then you can be with your precious Midoriko._" Senzuru snarled through the choking amount of blood.

"_Only when I see you dead before me!_" Sesshoumaru snarled in return.

As they were bleeding the life from each other, they had failed to notice the coming presence that had stepped into view.


	14. Sunrise

The woman could not control her power as it shot in all directions, blowing out trees and tearing down the ruins of the city as her eyes glowed a bright gray, almost white. She held her sword in her left hand as her right hand reached out to grasp several Shikon No Kakkera, forming into her body to wait for the other pieces of her tormented soul.

Midoriko stopped in the middle of the city, her aura reaching out like large hands as it stroked the lands of Japan to comb out the pieces. Her aura caught the rest with a young woman. She did not smile at her achievement of finding the remaining shards, for she had no soul in her to explicit the emotion. She was nothing but a living shell.

With no more than a simple calling, the large missing chunk came launching toward her. Within seconds, the Shikon No Tama was fully completed and into her hands. The orb was absorbed into her chest and it sang throughout her chest before she could hear it. That pulsating sound that she missed…her heart. All memories that she had ever owned came flooding within her mind, causing her head to spin. Tears flooded her cheeks as she could almost hear the demons that had attacked her while in that cave. How many years have passed since that day? Is Sesshoumaru still…? She did not have to wait long for the answer as a huge explosion ripped through her ears and she was almost knocked over from the shock wave. There! She could feel it! His powerful aura along with the one whom condemned her to that prison.

Midoriko rushed toward the source of the battle, her knees weak and her body screaming at her to collapse but she ignored it. All that mattered to her lied within the two dark auras. Fighting for her. Midoriko felt herself grow cold as she shivered from the night cold. Something she hasn't done in God knows how long.

When she grew closer to the battle, two large dogs, one white and the other black were encased in each other's blood and still they gripped onto the other. Blood began to pool below them, as they were unaware of her presence, their auras began to die along with them. Midoriko looked to the black dog and her eyes erupted in blue flame. Whatever energy she had left, her blue aura erupted, causing both demons to rip from the other.

From their fatigued bodies they transformed back to their humanoid forms as Midoriko came walking slowly towards Senzuru as he bled on the ground. He looked up at the powerful priestess and his eyes could only widen in terrible horror.

"I killed you! What are you doing here?" He could barely mutter the words from his lips as Midoriko descended onto him. She towered over his limp form that lied on the ground, not noticing as Sesshoumaru sat up from his spot despite his weak and battered body to find his eyes locking onto the woman who glowed like the angel she was. As he gazed at her, he could only notice that she looked unearthly pale, her long dark tresses contrasted to her skin as she glared down at Senzuru.

"M-Midoriko…" Senzuru muttered. "But…but—"

"Judgment must be placed to repent for your sins." Midoriko said coldly and Senzuru began to violently shake in terror. "Whatever harm you have done unto me, I shall do unto you."

Midoriko grasped onto his kimono collar and he hung limply in the air as she picked him up and off the ground. She reached out with her free hand and grabbed onto his left arm, her miko aura flared from her palm as he screamed in excruciating pain as she ripped his arm from his socket to let fall onto the floor. Blood sprayed from the torn limb and Senzuru would not stop screaming.

"But—But my Apocalypse. Why did I fail?" He screamed. Midoriko continued to hold him up in the air as she glared into his green eyes, a blue flame swirling within her blue sapphire depths.

"There is no such thing. I destroyed it when I awoke from the depths of that hell hole you put me in." Midoriko explained as she then withdrew the dull Shikon No Tama and with a sharp gesture, she popped the tama into his mouth. He choked for a moment as she let his body fall limply to the ground. Her eyes blazing as she turned her back on Senzuru to walk towards the weak Sesshoumaru.

Senzuru erupted in blue flame as the last remnant of Midoriko inside the tama purified his body inside out, then suck his soul into the tama. To live for all eternity in the prison that he had failed to keep her in.

When Midoriko had stopped before the battered Sesshoumaru as he sat up, too shocked for words, she collapsed to her knees. He gripped onto her with his one hand and crushed her into his bloodied chest. His armor had collapsed from the transformation and his white kimono was almost completely covered in his blood. Midoriko leaned back slightly, looking up at him for the first time in two centuries and tears came sliding down her cheeks. He wiped the tears from her cheeks as he smiled despite the aching of his body as she whispered.

"It's…finally over."

Inuyasha could not stand it anymore, not only was he anxious to join the battle, but now Rin was following him everywhere to try to convince him to help her Sesshy-sama. He was walking around the outskirts of the village with the eight-year old girl on his heels. Her eyes looking pleadingly up at the hanyou as he continued to attempt to ignore her.

"Onegai, Inuyasha-sama." She pleaded for the seemingly hundredth time. "I know Sesshoumaru will need help. I don't want him to go out alone. What if he's hurt? How will he get home if he's hurt, Inuyasha-sama?"

Inuyasha could only growl in annoyance to the little girl's ramblings when a foul smell caught his sensitive nose. He looked up at the sky and he immediately moved the girl and himself from sight to hide in the vast trees. Rin was being held like a sac of potatoes under Inuyasha's arm as they both looked up to the sky from under the trees. Hundreds of youkai flew across the sky like a dark cloud as it blocked the sun's light for a moment as it passed. The demons were heading straight in the direction of where Sesshoumaru had taken off.

Inuyasha decided quickly as he swung the girl onto his back and he took off towards Keade's hut. When he leapt inside, he found the old hag sitting by a blazing fire as she grounded the herbs in a small bowl. The old woman seemed unfazed by Inuyasha's sudden entrance as he gently set Rin down onto the floor before he turned to Keade.

"Keade, watch Rin while I and the others are gone." Inuyasha commanded before he exited the hut. He ran outside when he found Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kiarara and Kagome approaching.

"Hey, Inuyasha, I was just about to make us some lunch." Kagome said as she waved to him, but he shook his head.

"Did you see the hundreds of youkai in the air just a little while a go?" Inuyasha asked, but he didn't wait for an answer. "I am going to check it out. You coming?"

The group nodded as Kiarara leapt from Sango's shoulder and transformed into the large fiery cat. Miroku and Sango saddled Kiarara when Inuyasha's eyes caught onto Shippo.

"Shippo, go and protect Rin while we're gone." Inuyasha ordered and Shippo jumped from Kiarara to run into the hut. Not at all sad that he would miss a fight when he could hang out with Rin.

Inuyasha put Kagome onto his back and they sped off towards the battle.

Midoriko rested in his arms for a while, relishing the warmth of his body as they sat there, unmoving. Sesshoumaru had his arm around the miko as his fingers played with her dark tresses.

"How are you here?" Sesshoumaru whispered. "You have been dead for two centuries, why now?"

"When I was in the tama, in many ways I was dead. Only my soul was living within the glass as I battled demons endlessly. That was until Senzuru came into the cave where my body lied in a dormant state with some of the Kakkera. Part of my soul lied in the Kakkera just as it is part of the tama and my body reacted to it." Midoriko explained as she looked up at the taiyoukai. "But…it seems I was a little late." She said as she touched his left shoulder where his severed left hand once lied. Midoriko gripped onto the shoulder as blue electricity bolted from her palm and into his flesh and he winced from the slight jolt in pain. When he looked down again, he had his left arm back. He gripped his hand into a fist, flexing his claws to test her handicraft before he smiled down at Midoriko.

"Arrigato." He said and she only nodded in response before getting up. He followed suit when he noticed that his injuries were gone as well. The miko had healed him from new and old wounds with a single jolt of her power. She was amazing.

Midoriko picked up her sword from off of the ground before sheathing the blade at her left side. She felt an ominous aura coming ever closer and she was becoming fatigued. Not a good combination at the moment.

"Do you sense that?" Midoriko asked as if to make sure. To her dismay, Sesshoumaru nodded.

"It seems Senzuru had some followers just as he did two centuries a go." Sesshoumaru replied, though he was slightly grinning.

"What?" She asked, confused by his change in demeanor.

"This will be the first time we fight together after such a long time." He said calmly. "This is our…reunion."

She could only nod as she turned to the coming cloud of demons. It was strange at first, for they were completely calm considering that hundreds of demons were heading in their direction to kill them. It was as if things like this did not matter anymore. They were content to be at each other's side again. To fight together once more despite all odds.

"Let's make this one hell of a reunion." Midoriko said as they watched the demons landing on the earth floor, surrounding them. Midoriko and Sesshoumaru unsheathed their swords, their backs to each other just as they did two hundred years a go.

"Souryuha!" Sesshoumaru struck first as the mighty blade rang out with blue demonic energy, a large blue dragon came crashing forward and an explosion hit the demons as blood came spurting from their severed and burned limbs before they fell to the floor.

Midoriko swung horizontally towards the demons before her and her miko aura flared like a shock wave over the demons before the explosion hit, frying them to ash.

"You would think that Senzuru would choose more challenging allies." Midoriko said over the ringing of the explosions.

"They're out there, somewhere." Sesshoumaru replied before swinging his sword once again, more demonic energy shattering the coming demons as more blood poured. Midoriko searched for the less formidable youkai, when she caught the presence of several higher-ranking youkais.

"Let's split for a while, we'll have a rendezvous on this spot in one hour, got that?" Midoriko commanded and Sesshoumaru nodded as they both came charging toward the demons in opposite directions.

Inuyasha landed on the ground, his heart racing as his demon instincts fueled his adrenaline for the coming battle. He looked out onto the battlefield until his eyes caught sight of blue energy flaring outward. Knowing his brother's 'Souryuha' attack, he set Kagome down onto the ground as Kiarara swept down and Miroku and Sango landed beside Kagome.

"What's our strategy?" Sango asked.

"Miroku, since you don't have your wind tunnel anymore, stay here with Kagome. Sango and Kiarara, attack by air. I will be attacking by the ground until I can reach Sesshoumaru to see if he has any idea as to what the hell is going on." Inuyasha commanded and they acted accordingly.

Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and went running toward the battlefield as Sango got onto Kiarara and they lifted up into the air. Miroku threw sutras to those who grew close as Kagome cocked an arrow to her bow and released the arrow to the nearest demons.

Inuyasha used his Kaze No Kizu several times before he reached the master of the blue aura when his eyes did not see his brother, but a maiden. Her long dark tresses swayed with every fluent move she made as she struck her sword in approaching demons, unaware of Inuyasha's presence. She leapt towards a large demon and with a powerful swing of her sword, a horizontal slash cut the demon in half before it burned with her miko aura. She continued onward, her expertise in battle and fluid movements almost distracting Inuyasha from the threats around him as he made his way toward her.

"You there!" Inuyasha hollered over the roaring of her massive explosions of miko aura. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

She halted in her assault for a moment to glance towards him, her eyes revealing little interest at the sight of Inuyasha, before she slashed another demon.

"I should be asking you the same thing." She replied calmly as she swung her blade horizontally and the shock wave flared once more, knocking about a dozen demons.

"I'm looking for Sesshoumaru, where is he?" At the question, Midoriko stopped in her assault towards the other demons to once more glance towards him.

"You tell me who you are and I will decide if you should see Sesshoumaru." She replied coldly. A demon appeared behind her and Inuyasha was about to point that out when she waved her sword back, twisting her upper body as the blade came up in a vertical manner, slashing the demon.

"I'm Inuyasha." He said as he slashed a demon, not noticing her eyes widen a little.

"You're Inuyasha?" She asked. She noticed the similarities between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha and she nodded.

"Head east from here. He should be in that area." She replied as she used her palm to flare out her miko aura, burning a demon in the face before it screamed in pain.

Inuyasha nodded before leaping over the battlefield to head east.

"Souryuha!" Once again a blue explosion hit as Sesshoumaru's sensitive nose was filled with the foul odors of burning flesh and bloodshed and he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"What foul creatures." Sesshoumaru mumbled when his Toukijin began to overheat. He stuck the blade into the ground to let it cool off as he used his poison whip in its stead. When the blade had returned to normal he picked up the blade.

"A weak fang." He muttered as he then struck with his 'Souryuha' once more. When the area cleared from all of the dust from the explosion did he notice his brother coming nearer.

"I believe I ordered you to watch Rin. Is such a simple task too difficult for you to manage yourself?" Sesshoumaru greeted coldly to his brother, disappointment glimmering in his eyes for a short-lived moment.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha growled as he swung his large fang into another demon. "That runt wouldn't stop whining about her 'Fluffy' so I came here. She's with Keade, Shippo, and your two weird reptiles." Inuyasha huffed as he swung once again as well as Sesshoumaru.

"So, tell me, Sesshoumaru, what the hell is going on here?" Inuyasha asked. "And what's with the warrior chick? Does she know you somehow?"

Sesshoumaru swung once more before glancing to his brother.

"She is…" He thought for a moment, how does he describe their relationship in one word. "My companion." Short and vague, he liked it.

"Companion, eh?" Inuyasha questioned, figuring that his half-brother was being light on the subject. Inuyasha then gave a hard-filled laugh. "Sesshoumaru's got a girlfriend! And she's human, none the less!"

"Quit your rambling, brother, it makes you even more ugly to look at." Sesshoumaru retorted and Inuyasha's face went up in flames.

"Why you-!" Inuyasha snarled, about to smack his brother when another graced their presence. A large explosion of blue purification hit about two dozen demons off to the west and Midoriko came running through it to appear in the two brothers' presence.

"I thought we were supposed to make a rendezvous ten minutes a go." Midoriko said, though her face seemed still cold for battle. Sesshoumaru created one of his one explosion as well as Inuyasha with his gold one to clear the area for a while.

"You're Sesshoumaru's girlfriend!" Inuyasha teased and Midoriko gave him a blank look, completely confused as to where this came from. Sesshoumaru hit Inuyasha across the head.

"I thought I told you to quit your rambling." Sesshoumaru snarled. Midoriko gave a short laugh at the sight. Sesshoumaru's agitation with his most annoying brother dissipated at the sound of her laugh as he backed off of his brother. Inuyasha couldn't help but notice this and he began making another laugh, though his hand attempted to muffle the sound.

They continued to destroy the demons until the morning sun drifted over the horizon, signaling that they had been fighting all night. Midoriko fell back onto the ground, she was still sitting up, but had a hard time doing so from her exhaustion. Sesshoumaru seemed unfazed by the hard battle, as he stood tall beside her, searching for the more powerful demons but finding they had disappeared sometime in the night. There was no guarantee that the demons were gone from his and Midoriko's lives forever.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the exhausted miko, her once white haori was covered in demon blood and her sweet scent was almost drenched in the foul demons stench from battle. For now, the other demons did not matter, Midoriko needed rest and he couldn't leave Rin unattended for too long.

"Sesshoumaru." He was brought from his thoughts by his brother's hollering voice as he came running towards him with his colleagues. Midoriko didn't even bother looking up as she looked down at the ground as she sat Indian style, her hands seemingly holding her head up.

Inuyasha landed just feet away from Sesshoumaru and the hanyou glanced down at Midoriko.

"Is she okay?" He asked curiously.

"I'll be fine. I just need to…sit for a moment." Midoriko replied quietly. Kiarara landed on the ground with Miroku, Sango and Kagome and they slid off the cat. They noticed the miko sitting with her head bent down, so all they could see were her bloodied miko garments and her long hair that cascaded around her shoulders, almost covering her completely. From what they saw, they figured she was someone else.

"Is Kikyo all right?" Kagome asked, but as the miko looked up, revealing that, not only did she not have bangs like Kikyo has, but her strange tattoo over her forehead caught their eyes as well as her powerfully deep blue eyes.

"Who's Kikyo?" Midoriko asked looking up to notice the people before her when her eyes settled on Kiarara. The cat, in her small form, ran up to Midoriko and licked a small trace of blood on Midoriko's cheek.

"I missed you, Kiarara." Midoriko said as she petted the cat in her arms. The people who stood before the priestess had their mouths open except Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

"You're…Midoriko?" Sango gasped followed by Kagome. Miroku only looked down at her with a mischievous look in his eyes.

Before anyone could blink, Miroku stood before Midoriko as he quickly took her hands in his. Kiarara hopped from the priestess's lap as Midoriko could only stare dumbfounded at the monk at his strange behavior.

"My lady, I could not help but notice your exceptional beauty." Miroku said. "Would you do me this honor of bearing my child."

Midoriko felt a sweat drop.

Sesshoumaru had the monk in a tangled heap on the earth floor before she could respond to the strange request. The tall taiyoukai stood over the now crippled monk with his foot digging into Miroku's back. When the monk unconscious, Sesshoumaru backed off of the monk to turn to the priestess who was still dumbfound, staring down at the unconscious monk.

"Come, Midoriko." Sesshoumaru said as he came to her side and offered his hand to her. She took it gratefully as he lifted her up, having her fatigued body lean against him to stand. Inuyasha and his group of three humans stared at the scene in shock as Sesshoumaru helped the tired miko with such care.

"Do you see…what I see?" Sango asked quietly to Kagome and the teenage miko could only nod in response.

As the sun glistened just overhead, peeking over the rolling hills to greet the tired warriors now finally reunited after so long. Midoriko gave a weak smile up to Sesshoumaru as he helped her stand on the earth soil. The gentle breeze played with both her raven and his silver-white hair as they intertwined in the wind.

"It's finally morning, Sesshoumaru." Midoriko whispered and Sesshoumaru could only nod knowingly as he gave her a soft smile in return.

(A/N: Wow, it's been a while. Sorry I took so long, it's just that I had to play in two basketball tournaments which equals out to ten games in one week. Whew! I'm whiped out. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't worry, I'm not done yet.)


	15. The Not So Damsel In Distress

(A/N: Here's a chapter I did just for fun, not really important, but it was fun to write and I'm sure it will be fun to read.)

The group began to travel back to the village as Midoriko slept on the back of Kiarara. It didn't take her more than two seconds to fall asleep once she had gotten onto the neko-youkai's back due to her exhaustion from the battle. Sesshoumaru stood beside the cat as he walked and the others trailed a little behind. Inuyasha had his hands behind his head as he walked casually as Kagome, Sango, and Miroku walked beside him, whispering among themselves. Sango was helping Miroku because of the major pain in his back that he had gotten from an overprotective taiyoukai when he made another mistake by grabbing Sango's ass. Sango hit him across the face before leaving him in the dirt.

Inuyasha watched Sesshoumaru curiously as his friends chatted along the way, noticing how every once in a while the taiyoukai would look away from the road ahead of them to take a glance look at the slumbering miko as if to check on her. Inuyasha could already see the difference this girl had over him.

When it had come to midday and the humans had grown hungry, they stopped and Kagome made food for them. Sesshoumaru didn't eat but he came to Kiarara's side with the still sleeping miko and he lifted Midoriko off of the cat's back to set her by the small fire. The whole group watched as the taiyoukai set her down with such care before sitting beside her as the humans and Inuyasha ate their Ramen.

"Do you think she's hungry?" Sango asked the deadly silent Sesshoumaru. He gave a quick glance to Sango before looking down at the sleeping Midoriko. He brushed the stray strands of hair from her face, his hand brushing her cheek as she moaned in her sleep.

"Midoriko." He called and her eyes fluttered open at her name. She looked up, rather drowsily, her eyes half-closed as she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"What's going on?" She asked sleepily when her eyes scanned the campfire at the group.

"Are you hungry? I made some Ramen." Kagome asked as she filled the cup of noodles with the boiling water.

"Ramen?"

Kagome handed the cup to Midoriko and she looked at the weird cup within her hands as Kagome handed her the chopsticks. She took a bite and she was satisfied with the taste as she began to eat.

"You know…" Midoriko began in between bites. "This is the first time I've eaten in two centuries. Either I'm REALLY hungry or this is really good."

The women giggled as Inuyasha was too busy cramming his mouth with his favorite meal and Miroku looked a little depressed. Sesshoumaru…well, like Sesshoumaru. Bored.

When Inuyasha had finished his third bowl of Ramen, Inuyasha noticed Miroku's gloomy demeanor and he looked to the monk curiously.

"What's the matter with you?" Inuyasha quietly to Miroku and the monk sighed before turning to Inuyasha to whisper.

"I hate not being able to touch such a beautiful woman." Miroku whispered, meaning Midoriko, and Inuyasha shook his head ashamed. "I mean, look at her. With those wonderful bre--!"

Suddenly a fierce growl pierced the air and Miroku and Inuyasha looked to find Sesshoumaru glaring a promise of death at Miroku and the monk hid behind Inuyasha.

"Go to Sango if you can't take it." Inuyasha said with little amusement to Sesshoumaru's fierce growling.

"She'll hit me."

"Like that's ever stopped you before."

"That is a good point."

Miroku was then seen sitting next to Sango and Sesshoumaru stopped his growling now that the monk picked some other woman to praise. Midoriko glanced at Sesshoumaru questioningly, but he shook his head to disregard the exchange with himself and the perverted monk.

When the fire was put out, they continued once more, this time Midoriko stood beside Sesshoumaru as Kiarara slept in Sango's arms. Inuyasha scratched the back of his head as he watched Sango and Kagome run up to Midoriko and begin to chatter with her, though the priestess did not talk often. Sango and Kagome seemed almost ecstatic at having another woman around to talk to.

Sesshoumaru backed off of the group of women, as he seemed bored with their chattering he walked ahead of them. All seemed to settle down as they continued onward towards the village when something caught onto Sesshoumaru's sensitive nose as well as Inuyasha's. The group stopped in the middle of an open pasture, the wind brushing through the tall grass as the tree branches swayed. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha scanned the area with their demon senses when a flicker of something brown came to Sesshoumaru's peripheral and as his eyes followed it, he noticed that the women had disappeared, leaving only Inuyasha, Miroku, and himself in shock.

Sesshoumaru was growling fiercely at the absence of Midoriko and Inuyasha was likewise with Kagome. If Miroku could growl, he would have. Sesshoumaru withdrew Tokijin and Inuyasha with his Tetsusaiga as they scanned the area. Something brown kept on flickering before the group as the cacophony of several demons' chuckling came to their ears.

"Nice group of women we have now." One chuckled.

"The perfect brides." Another chuckled before the chuckling faded and their demonic aura dissipated. Sesshoumaru did not hesitate and neither did Miroku and Inuyasha as they followed the demons' trail.

Kagome rubbed the back of her head as her eyes fluttered open. Sango sat beside her as Midoriko sat in front of them; all three were tied with chains as they sat in a dimly lit cave. Sango was pissed as she tried to shake the chains off, but failed miserably. Kagome looked to Midoriko to find her struggling with the chains as well.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"Isn't it obvious." Midoriko replied as her face looked determined to get free. "Damn it! They took my sword."

Just then she stopped and leaned back into the wall of the cave as the sound of an opening of a door came to their ears. Midoriko plastered a bored expression upon her face as a demon came walking into the dimly lit cave room. He was rather fat and tall, his round belly and chubby legs made Kagome scowl in disgust when the demon looked over the women. He had a thick mat for hair as his pearly white fangs glimmered through his smile.

"So pretty. This will be a hard decision." He mumbled as he looked over Kagome, Sango, and Midoriko. When he saw Midoriko glare at him, he smiled.

"I will leave you to my master." The demon said. "He will be most pleased."

The demon walked over and grabbed Sango by her hair and began dragging her when Midoriko quickly snapped a kick to the demon's knee, creating a 'pop' sound as the knee bent backward and the demon screamed in agony as he dropped Sango. He howled before smacking Midoriko with the back of his hand. Her back crashed into the cave wall before sliding down to the ground as the demon came towards her. Midoriko was then kicked in the stomach and her back hit the cave wall once more.

"Midoriko!" Kagome screamed as she noticed that Midoriko was now unconscious. The demon huffed, ignoring Kagome's scream as he left the cave room.

"I'll have the master take that bitch now!" He grumbled in a fit as he slammed the door, leaving Sango in the middle of the floor on her back, Kagome was still sitting against the wall and Midoriko was lying against the opposite wall.

"Midoriko…wake--!" Sango began but Midoriko already had her eyes open.

"You're okay?" Kagome asked.

"That good-for-nothing-fat-bastard!" Midoriko mumbled under her breath and Sango and Kagome both sweat dropped as Midoriko sat up. The chain broke from the velocity of her hitting the wall and it only left her hands tied behind her back. She snapped up to her feet as Sango and Kagome watched her with wide eyes. She hopped up, her knees coming up to her chest as she drew her cuffed hands to swing under her feet so they were tied in front of her.

"What are you going to do?" Sango asked, aghast at this woman's strange determination as she seemed unfazed by the fact that she was kidnapped to be some demon's pet.

Midoriko ran to the door, leaving the two women on the floor as she opened the door.

"Stay here, I'll be back." Midoriko said. "I want my sword back."

Midoriko entered the next room, shutting the door behind her and placing a barrier over the door so the demons couldn't get to Sango and Kagome on the other side. She ran with her hands still tied together, which felt awkward as she opened yet another cave door when a demon man noticed her presence.

"What the--?" He choked before he swung his blade towards her. She ducked down by bending her knees into a crouch and she placed her cuffed hands onto the ground and kicked him with her right leg in the chest. He hit the back wall and before he could get up again she purified him in the chest.

Midoriko dodged the coming demons, doing a back flip as she sent purifying beams at the assaulting demons, but careful to not hit the walls in case it would make the cave collapse. When ten demons lied on the floor unconscious, Midoriko ran into a room filled with armory and found her sword abandoned against the wall.

"There you are!" She said as she ran over to her sword and she touched her blade with her fingers. The blade pulsated with her miko aura, making the blade sing with a fragment of her power, before she cut the chains around her wrists. She rubbed her sore wrists before picking up her sword. She exited the room and ran back to the girls at the very back of the cave and took the barrier off of the door. She opened the door and shut it behind her as Sango and Kagome looked at her in complete bewilderment.

"Awe, right where I left you." Midoriko murmured before walking toward Sango as she lied on the floor.

"I can't believe it." Kagome gasped. "You actually got your sword back."

Midoriko cut the chains from Sango and Kagome and the girls stood up.

"We have to escape before the demons come." Kagome said as she rubbed her wrist before turning to Midoriko. "Unless you killed them all."

"No not all of them." Midoriko replied. "I got as far as the armory about three doors down. I only killed those along the way there."

"How many do you think there are?" Sango asked.

"I couldn't tell." Midoriko answered.

"Did you kill the big guy?" Kagome asked.

"No, I didn't see him."

With that said, Midoriko opened the door out of the room with Sango behind her and Kagome behind Sango. As the three women quietly sneaked to the armory, Sango picked up her Katana and Hiraikotsu as Kagome grabbed onto her bow and a pack of arrows that she strapped onto her back. Midoriko found a long bow and she strapped the sac of arrows to her back. When they were ready, Midoriko led the way as she opened the door out of the armory and into a long hallway. She scanned the room carefully until her eyes caught sight of three guards just yards away with their backs turned. Midoriko motioned for Sango and Kagome to stay put as she took her long bow and cocked three arrows onto the bow to aim at the three demon guards. She made the string taught and before the demons could react to the sound of the whistling arrows as they were sent through the air, the arrows embedded into their backs to send them into a hurling blue flame.

"Out of all the women Sesshoumaru could pick, it's the one with a good hand at killing." Kagome mumbled to Sango as they watched at Midoriko ripped the arrows from their burning backs to place into the pack on her back.

Midoriko ran across the hall as she put the bow to strap across her back before unsheathing her sword. She did not wait for the other two women as she kicked the doors open, but not go through. Drawing the attention of the demons in the other room to the door she just hazardously kicked open, Midoriko hid herself, leaning against the wall next to the doors still in the hallway. Midoriko motioned with her hand for the other two women to do the same and they hustled next to her. Five demons came scrambling into the room when with a powerful horizontal swing of her sword, it sliced three of them in half at the midsection and Sango took care of the other two.

When the five were dead, Midoriko sheathed her sword once again and withdrew her bow from being strapped to her back. She notched an arrow as she entered the room with the kicked-in door. Her arrow cocked and ready. She released the arrow at a demon in the corner of the room and notched another arrow to hit another just behind a table. The table broke in half and hit the target without a sweat.

"Damn…" Kagome murmured. "I guess we don't need the men to come and rescue us this time."

Midoriko ignored her statement as Sango giggled.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha ran up to the cave door as Miroku descended from the air on Kiarara's back. Sesshoumaru did not hesitate as he kicked open the door and entered the palace/cave. With easy strikes as he ran through the halls, killing demons, he entered what seemed like the grand hallway with Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kiarara following behind him.

"Shit, he's pissed." Inuyasha grumbled so only Miroku could hear and the monk nodded as he watched Sesshoumaru rip the head off of some demon.

"I'd hate to be the one who wants Midoriko as his bride." Miroku replied and Sesshoumaru only growled more fiercely at Miroku's statement. Miroku never seemed to say the right things in front of Sesshoumaru, he always got him exceedingly pissed. Miroku sighed as he ran behind Inuyasha before Sesshoumaru jumped up onto the balcony that overlooked the grand hallway. Inuyasha leapt just after him and Miroku was carried by Kiarara to follow the two dog demons.

Midoriko swung open another door when, in a flash, she was knocked off of her feet and her back hit the wooden floors. She let out an 'oof' from the impact as she heard her mane being called. A demon appeared on top of her, straddling her hips to the floor as it snarled at her. He had black eyes and brown hair that came down to his shoulders to frame his long face. He looked human despite the large fluffy tail, but his demonic aura swirled around him and crackled with her miko aura. He had her arms pinned over her head, rendering her hands useless for the moment.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." The demon purred and Midoriko scowled.

"Really, cause your hurting mine." She replied coldly and the demon chuckled.

"A feisty one, isn't she boys." The demon purred and more of his kind came filtering into the room. They grabbed onto Sango and Kagome despite any resistance they gave to them.

Midoriko, seeing one of the demons punch Sango in the gut, became more determined as she maneuvered her right hand to be under her left so the demon on top of her would have less of a hold on her right hand. She forced her hand free to punch him in the face. He flew back until his feet hit the ground as he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth, though it did not wipe away his grin.

"I'm sure the master will have a lot of fun with you." The demon purred. "Kuzetsu, go and fetch him for me." He ordered and one of the demons ran out of the room. Midoriko propelled herself onto her feet and she ripped her bow and arrows from her back as she seethingly stared at the demon before her. She unsheathed her sword before running toward the demon but he dodged her swing. The demon wasn't exceptionally powerful, but he was exceedingly fast as she attempted to cut him, but failed. He did not attack her as he continued to grin down at the miko as she grew agitated by his speed. This continued until someone grabbed a hold of her from behind. Her sword was knocked from her hand and the demon that held her firmly kicked the sword out of reach.

"You are a prize." The demon purred behind her. The demon that she was previously fighting with stood in front of her, leaving only what she presumed to be the master behind her.

"I am not some prize to be won with." Midoriko seethed and the demon chuckled as he inhaled her scent from her hair. Midoriko felt instantly disgusted as she struggled against his hold. The master had her hands pressed into her chest so if she couldn't purify him and she only grew more agitated. Her miko aura flared as it began to burn his hand but he seemed unfazed by the frying of his hands.

"You are now to be my bride." He said. He looked to the other two women and he gave a smile to his men. "You can have those two as your concubines."

At this the men smiled as they picked Kagome and Sango up and threw them over two of the demons' shoulders to be carried off. Midoriko tried to resist against the master's hold but suddenly she felt a jolt of pain and everything faded to black.

Sesshoumaru ran over the dead bodies that he personally did not kill. A grin crossed his lips as he could smell Midoriko all over the men, signaling that she was the one that killed them. Despite the fact that she was the supposed 'Damsel in distress', she seemed willing to fight her own capture. As Inuyasha and Miroku ran over the bodies, both men were aghast at the amount of bodies.

"Damn! Did they really need rescuing?" Inuyasha huffed.

Sesshoumaru used his Tokijin and the wall came crashing in and there stood a pack of demons before a large door. Sesshoumaru stopped in his assault, trying to track Midoriko's scent only to find it on the other side of these large doors that the pack of demons were guarding. From what he could sense, she was alone with one demon that was more powerful than the other demons.

"Your women are not here." Sesshoumaru said to Inuyasha and Miroku before Sesshoumaru charged toward the pack of demons. Inuyasha tracked down Kagome and Sango's scent to find them at the other end of the hall.

"This way!" Inuyasha ordered as he ran down a hallway, Miroku and Kiarara following behind the hanyou.

Sesshoumaru destroyed the demons and blasted open the large doors when he entered a large room. Tall ceilings and a large four-poster bed at the other end of the room. Pillows were specially arranged and a large dining table was set with food, but he paid little attention to such things as he walked inside. His eyes traveled to the bed to find familiar long raven hair and he was instantly at the bedside. His eyes widened slightly as his golden eyes caught onto Midoriko's form lying on her side, back facing him. He reached out and touched her shoulder, pulling her onto her back. He could still hear her heart beating, good. She was unconscious. He was about to pick her up and off of the four-poster bed when a voice came to Sesshoumaru's ears.

"Nuh uh, you leave my bride on that bed and step away from her before I am forced to bring her your head as a wedding gift." The master said casually as he had his sword raised to Sesshoumaru's neck. Sesshoumaru stepped away from the bed, his eyes burning at the demon before him. The master had long black hair that drew around his shoulders, the black strands oily from lack of care. He wore black hakamas and a loose purple haori as he held a blade to Sesshoumaru's throat, the master's dark purple eyes gazing between the unconscious Midoriko on the bed to the furious Inu-Taiyoukai.

"She does not belong to you." Sesshoumaru growled before he hit the blade with his fist, blood dripping from his claws as he drew Tokijin and was about to hit the master but he dodged. Sesshoumaru was about to attack once more when feminine hands came from behind the master and snapped the head from off of the master's neck. When the now dead demon fell to the floor did he find Midoriko standing, looking exceptionally pissed as she picked up her sword from off of the ground, still glaring at the demon on the ground.

"Bastard." She hissed before kicking him in the side as if severing his head off wasn't enough. Sesshoumaru watched her with amusement as she used the demon's sheets to clean off any remnants of blood off the blade before sheathing it at her side.

"I swear, men are getting more and more perverted as the years pass." She huffed.

"Really. So you say I am perverted as well?" Sesshoumaru asked, his tone was, as usual, devoid of any emotion, but the glimmer in his eyes told her he was teasing her.

"Oh, yeah. You're all the same." She said teasingly before turning to exit the room.

Midoriko made her way out the door when Sesshoumaru scooped her up and threw her onto his shoulder unexpectedly. She gasped with fright, staring down at his back as she hanged there blankly for a moment as he continued to walk.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?" She asked, her face contorted in confusion. He said nothing as he continued onward and she was growing agitated with his lack of response.

"Come on! This isn't funny!" Midoriko whined, but he still remained silent. "Did I hurt your feelings?"

"No."

"So what's the deal?" Once again he wouldn't answer and she gave up. She began to tap her fingers onto his back as if it were a table with her right hand as her left held her chin up in her impatience. Not noticing that Sesshoumaru was walking outside towards the others as they watched with eyes wide at the scene.

"Come on, let me go!" Midoriko commanded but once again she was given only silence as Sesshoumaru stopped before the bewildered group.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, stunned at the scene before him. The ever proud, killing perfection with a woman thrown over his shoulder. Sesshoumaru remained silent as he then began to walk on the path towards the village.

Sango and Kagome came up behind Sesshoumaru to Midoriko who was still hanging from his shoulder and she looked to them with agitation.

"What did you do?" Sango asked the defeated Midoriko as she limply hung.

"I don't know." Midoriko sighed from Sesshoumaru's back. "But he's giving me the silent treatment."

"You interrupted my battle and then you called me a pervert." Sesshoumaru said calmly, as if he didn't have a woman hanging from his shoulder against her will.

"Hey, don't give me that! You said I didn't hurt your feelings! Which makes perfect sense because YOU DON"T HAVE ANY!" Midoriko yelled in her frustration and once again he gave her silence.

Sango and Kagome giggled at the scene. Midoriko used her arm to pick up her hair as she snapped her gaze to Sango and Kagome to give them a glare that promised death and the women were instantly back beside Miroku and Inuyasha.

This went on for hours, her hanging limply from his shoulder as she began to feel sore at the hips. Her hair felt heavy on her head as it swayed as he walked, intertwining with his hair. This was going to be a long walk home.

(A/N: A light chapter considering the others. This has a little irony in it because the women always manage to get kidnapped, especially Kagome, and they always wait for the men to heroically save them. So I wanted Midoriko to be different than the others. I hope you enjoyed it because I know I did and I can't wait for the reviews.)


	16. A Mother For Rin

A single drop of water fluttered to her ears. The single sound echoing through her eardrums as the cold earth floor greeted her. She fluttered her eyes open as the droplet continued to drip onto the earth floor before her, a small puddle beginning to build. Midoriko sat up, her head spun as she placed her hand over the side of her head as if to steady herself.

"Where am I?" She whispered to herself as she stood. The echoing sound of the dripping uwater tapping within the atmosphere drew her attention as she reached toward where the droplets fell. She cupped her hands together, allowing the droplets to land in her hands as she looked down at the liquid. Her eyes widened at the sight of the liquid.

"Black water?" She whispered. She brought her hands to her side, allowing the black drops to slide down her fingers to drip to the floor as she looked around her.

Midoriko could only see darkness as a dense purple fog enveloped around her.

Where was she? Why was she here?

Where was…

"Sesshoumaru…" She whispered as her heart began to pound in her chest. She remembered being with him. Finding him once again during a battle when he was weak. There was…lots of blood…and screaming.

The villagers…she killed them all.

He killed them all…

Midoriko grasped onto the sides of her head as she began to scream within the confines of eternal oblivion and she could still hear the humans screaming as she slaughtered them all. Her shoulders shook, her body trembling as she fell to her knees.

"You killed them all Midoriko." A familiar voice rang through her head and she felt a pound with each syllable the voice made.

"Shut up!" Midoriko snapped.

"You do not deserve to live."

"Then why am I here?"

"You were supposed to die." A woman's voice rang through her ears and she was trembling even harder.

"I didn't ask to come back."

"You do not deserve to live." It repeated and she could feel a cold shiver run down her spine. Demons from hell appeared at her side, the red hues of their glowing images burning her eyes at the sight as they touched her.

"Get back!" Midoriko waved her hands towards the demons of hell as if to slap them away when her hand only hit air. They diminished with the movement of her waving hands as she drew up to her feet and began running. To what, she did not know. Anywhere served better than where she was. She wanted someplace warm, someplace comforting. She kept running when a snag in the atmosphere must have caught behind her foot for the dark oblivion was ripped away from sight. She stood in front of a cherry blossom tree, its soft pink pedals that had been swept with the breeze froze in midair. Time seemed to stop as she stood before the tree, her heart pounding within her chest, ready to burst from her. She looked behind her, Sesshoumaru stood over a grave, before a tombstone as a single flower fell from his hand to stop in midair. His sad expression gave a painful burn within her stomach as she came slowly towards him, as he seemed trapped within time. His eyes never leaving the tombstone as she drew beside him. She looked down to the tombstone, the words before her.

…Mikane Taisho…

…Sesshoumaru's mother…

"Mikane…" She voiced the words of his mother and a hand crept to her shoulder. She did not need to turn around to know who it was.

"I have never seen him so sad." Midoriko whispered just loud enough for the female taiyoukai to hear. Mikane stood behind her, dropping her hand from Midoriko's shoulder.

"You are back in his world again?" She asked, ignoring Midoriko's earlier statement.

"Yes." The priestess replied before Midoriko could see in the corner of her eye as Mikane drew beside the sakura tree.

"You defied fate itself." Mikane said as she looked up at the sakura blossoms. "And so you must act accordingly."

"What are you talking about?" Midoriko asked, her tone cold. "I did not ask to be brought back and so I am not at fault."

"It does not matter now." Mikane said shortly. She turned toward the priestess, her long silvery-white hair swayed with her turn as her golden eyes pierced through Midoriko.

"You have changed the laws of fate that have already been set and now things must be set back into order." Mikane said with such monotone that Midoriko's blood chilled.

"Who sets destiny."

"The Gods." Mikane explained. "With every life comes a single strand of string and with the lives of others and how they interact with the other lives makes up the braided thread. Making the rope of time itself." Mikane paused for a moment as she looked to the frozen Sesshoumaru as he stood over her grave, the flower just inches from his hand.

"I was meant to die that day, my string had run out and that leaves room for another string to be woven into the braid. You, however, have seeped what the gods had sewed centuries before your time, creating an imbalance."

"So what is going to happen?"

"The gods must create a balance so the thread may be placed together once more."

"And what am I to do now?" She asked.

"You may live your life with my son, of course. However, you must serve the gods on earth. Do their bidding until all is set in order." Mikane replied and Midoriko could only look at her in question.

"Their bidding? Like what?" The priestess asked, astounded at such a request.

"I cannot tell you everything now, but your first task is simple." Mikane explained. "You must assassinate Oda Nobunaga and frame it on another man so as not to draw attention to yourself."

"Nobunaga? The human general?" Midoriko gasped. "I am a priestess, not an assassin!"

"But it will take a priestess to kill him." There was silence as Mikane watched Midoriko react to such a statement. A priestess is needed to kill a human? She had never heard of such a thing.

"You cannot be serious."

"Do I look to be the type to joke about such a trivial thing?" Mikane snapped at the priestess and Midoriko flinched slightly.

"Why do I have to kill him?" Midoriko asked.

"He is not what the humans are led to believe. Human, yes, when he inherited his title, but he has joined himself with a league of middle-class demons that are now inhabiting his human shell. To kill this hanyou, the gods have assigned you as payment for the unraveling of time."

Midoriko was silenced by Mikane's words, her heart pounding painfully in her chest as she looked to the grass floor below her feet, her long tresses veiling her solemn face like a black curtain.

"Haven't I suffered enough?" Midoriko whispered. "Is that not payment enough?"

Mikane sighed as she gazed at the miko before her, such pain and sorrow could be traced in her aura and Mikane can sympathize with her. Besides, Midoriko was to be her daughter-in-law anyhow.

"You are with my son once more," Mikane softly replied. "That was your wish, was it not?" Midoriko hesitated to respond, only nodding her head before raising her gaze to the female taiyoukai. "You are lucky in that sort. I know of one miko that returned after her death and she did not have such a fortunate fate awaiting her."

Tinged with curiosity, Midoriko's saddened face faded as she studied the taiyoukai before her.

"Who was she?" Midoriko asked.

"Kikyo, the one Inuyasha's friends had mistaken you for when they first saw you, though, I must say. You look nothing like her." Mikane answered.

"What happened to her?" Midoriko asked curiously, but Mikane shook her head.

"That is not important at the moment. You must first focus on the assassination." Mikane said and Midoriko's faced grew to the same serious demeanor as Mikane's.

"How am I to kill Nobunaga?" Midoriko asked, but Mikane gave her a sly smile.

"Nobunaga loves women, so this task should not be a difficult one. You were once a general of a small army. I am sure you have some strategy up your sleeve. However, you must do this and any other task in the future alone."

"But--!" But it was too late. Mikane had dispersed from Midoriko's vision and Midoriko was left in the sakura blossom trees.

The single flower fell on the grave and the blossoms were flowing down to the grass floor. Midoriko looked to Sesshoumaru as he still stood over the grave of Mikane when it was then that she noticed the small tombstone beside it. Midoriko walked toward the small tombstone and her eyes widened.

He built her a grave….

"Sesshoumaru…" She gazed up at the tall inu-taiyoukai as her eyes softened at his melancholy face. His hand clenched at his side, drawing blood from his sharp talons to drip to the floor. Then the vision faded.

Midoriko awoken from the dream but was unwilling to open her eyes to the midmorning sun. Her heart pounding mercilessly before the comforting sounds of the tramping of paws and the constant bickering of Inuyasha and what she assumed his girlfriend. They were still traveling towards the village and she must have fallen asleep on Kiarara's back. Midoriko, her eyes still closed, felt a hand touch her back as if to beckon her from sleep.

"Midoriko…" Sesshoumaru's calm, solemn voice drew her eyes from their dormancy and she gazed up at the taiyoukai as he seemed to lean over her.

"What is it?" She asked, her voice still sounded as if she were still half-asleep.

"You're heartbeat is unstable." He replied, his way of asking if she was okay.

Midoriko gave him a reassuring smile as she completely sat up, still on Kiarara's back as she noticed that the entire group had stopped to gaze at Sesshoumaru and her in curiosity.

"It's nothing." She said as she turned her gaze back to the concerned Sesshoumaru. "Maybe a bath is in order. Is there a river or springs nearby?"

Sesshoumaru took a moment as he used his demonic senses to locate a bathing area and he finally raised his hand to point east.

"There is a waterfall a mile in that direction." He replied and Midoriko leapt off of Kiarara and turned to the other women in the group.

"You wouldn't happen to have bathing supplies, would you?" Midoriko asked and Kagome nodded as she slipped the yellow pack from her pack and set it down on the ground before digging through the supplies. Pulling out two white bottles and a pink bottle along side the others.

"Here." Kagome replied as she handed the yellow bag to Inuyasha before Kagome and Sango picked up the bottles and followed Midoriko out into the forest towards the waterfall.

Sesshoumaru watched as Midoriko disappeared among the trees along with the three women when his eyes instantly burned a hole through the back of the lecherous monk making sly steps towards the forest to spy on the women.

"Where do you think you are going, houshi?" Sesshoumaru seethed and Miroku made an 'eep' sound before hiding behind the not so amused Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru turned toward his younger half-brother and the cowering monk and gave them a glare that promised a slow and painful death.

"You will stay in this area." Sesshoumaru commanded before sitting below a tall willow tree, watching the hanyou and monk carefully. Inuyasha sighed in defeat before lying back on the grass, his legs and arms almost completely spread. Miroku looked ready to have a heart attack.

"Sit, Miroku." Inuyasha commanded, "It's painful just watching you."

"But…but…the women…three of them now…how can one resist?" Miroku mumbled. "Three beautiful women to watch naked, how could anything get any better?"

"Miroku." Inuyasha groaned in agitation. "Just shut up before Sesshoumaru lobs your head off."

Miroku hesitantly brought himself down into a sitting position just feet away from Inuyasha, but the monk could not but stare helplessly at the spot where the women had disappeared.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, however, as he seemed very well asleep, he could still sense where the other two men were. Personally, he could really give a damn about the other two women, they had both been accidentally exposed to Miroku and Inuyasha on probably countless occasions, but that did not give them the right to see Midoriko. Not any other man was allowed to so long as he lived.

Midoriko had stripped down to her white kimono when she noticed that the other two were already stark naked. She blinked a few times, slightly bewildered at their indecency in the middle of the forest when there could be travelers walking through. She voiced this aloud to the other two women and they could only laugh.

"The only men we need to worry about is Miroku and Inuyasha. And um…Is Sesshoumaru a peeping tom?" Kagome asked Midoriko and the priestess's face turned a deep shade of red.

"Umm…no." She said. Reassured…slightly….Midoriko took off the white kimono and stepped into the cool water. The water cooled her skin and made her shiver as she quickly ducked her head under the water's surface.

Sesshoumaru snapped his golden eyes open and his eyes blazed towards a certain monk.

"Get back here." He growled and Miroku quickly sat down. Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh at the scene as Miroku sulked on the grass.

About an hour has passed since the women left to bath and Miroku looked paler and paler with each moment that passes by. When the hour has passed, Midoriko, Kagome, and Sango appeared from the trees, all refreshed. Kagome sighed in content as Midoriko continued to ring out the water from her excessively long hair. Her back was still soaked from her wet hair, causing the white silk of her kimono to cling to her skin and Miroku's eyes were glued to her. He began trailing behind her with his mouth partly open as she had her hair over one shoulder, still ringing out the water, when she made a loud squeak. Miroku's hand was clenching her butt and before she could smack him, Sesshoumaru had the houshi crushed to the floor.

"I warned you, houshi." Sesshoumaru snarled before standing up, towering over the now crippled Miroku. "You are lucky I did not kill you for such an impudent stunt."

Miroku could only utter an incoherent whine from the dirt.

Midoriko, satisfied with Miroku's payment to his little feel, continued to ring out her hair before tying it into a long braid that traveled down her slender spine. When the task was done, she turned toward Sesshoumaru who had his back to her, still towering over the perverted houshi, when Midoriko walked up to stand by his side and gently tugged on his arm.

"Come, we should continue towards the village. Rin is waiting." Midoriko said and she did not see Sesshoumaru's eyes widen slightly at her statement.

"How do you know of Rin?" He asked, turning towards her.

"I know lots of things. I have apparitions, remember?" She replied before turning from him to continue onward.

When they reached the village, Rin was playing outside with the Kitsune. Running in circles as the fox tried catching her, though any demon could tell that he was going easy on the girl just for her amusement. When Inuyasha walked up to the scene, Rin looked up from their little game and she instantly searched the group of demons and humans until her eyes met a certain golden pair.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" She gasped and she came running toward the tall taiyoukai. She collided into his puffy white hakamas and hugged his left leg as she smiled up at the demon lord. "Rin missed Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru said nothing, only making a quick pat on the head, which the little gesture seemed to satisfy the small child before she took a step back to gaze up at her lord.

"Rin, you have a new companion." He said as he glanced towards Midoriko who stood off to the side, admiring the cute scene between Sesshoumaru and his ward.

"Hi! I'm Rin." Rin said as she smiled up at the young woman.

"It is nice to meet you Rin, I am Midoriko." Midoriko replied as she smiled down at the cute little girl when she noticed Sesshoumaru's gaze on her. She looked up to him to find his face still covered by the unemotional mask.

"You are to be her mother now." Sesshoumaru said and Midoriko's eyes widened and Rin hopped up and down with excitement and joy.

"Rin has new oka-san!" Rin squealed as she came up to the stunned Midoriko to tightly hug her around the legs. Sesshoumaru gave a faint smile at the scene as Rin hugged onto Midoriko. Midoriko had her arms wrap around the girl loosely, the picture almost perfect to his demon eyes. He had always wanted this. To have both Rin and Midoriko in his life at the same moment, together, like mother and daughter. Maybe someday he will admit it aloud to being Rin's adopted father so the girl may live a life with a family.

When Midoriko stood up once more, Rin still clutched onto Midoriko's red hakamas, already revealing her attachment to her new mother as she gazed up at Sesshoumaru as he then neared the two of them. He came up beside Midoriko and gave her a serious look before patting Rin on the head. He leaned toward Midoriko as he whispered in her ear.

"I wish to speak with you alone after dinner is served." He whispered softly.

He kissed her cheek, causing both Rin and Midoriko's eyes to widen, before he turned to walk toward the hut.

Sesshoumaru walked into the hut to find exactly who he was looking for, the demon imp was asleep by a small fire, sprawled lazily on the tatami mat flooring.

"Jakken." He said coldly. The imp squeaked the moment he opened his eyes before he crumbled into a head-bent bow.

"My apologies, milord." Jakken stumbled through his words as Sesshoumaru stared him down. "If anything has happened to Rin then please excuse this lowly Jakken."

"Jakken, ready Aun. We are leaving in the morning." Sesshoumaru ordered and the demon imp went scrambling out of the hut. Sesshoumaru, now alone in the hut, looked around the small living space. It seems that Jakken had cleaned the hut for his master's arrival since the hut was cleaner than when he left. He looked through a stack of kimonos, but he was still unsatisfied as he left the now rummaged stack on the floor before stepping out of the hut.

Midoriko stood with Rin at her side, slightly confused as to what she was supposed to do with her since now Rin was her daughter now. Rin looked up at Midoriko with a broad smile as she grasped onto Midoriko's hand.

"Let's play, Oka-san!" Rin said and Midoriko could only nod as a response. Rin tugged Midoriko and Rin released Midoriko by the hand to run just ahead.

"What are we playing?" Midoriko asked. Shippou ran up to the two girls and tugged onto Rin.

"Hide and seek." Rin said as she giggled before Shippo and Rin dispersed to hide within the forest just ahead. Midoriko turned her back from them and began counting in her head, or at least pretending she was counting. She waited for a while as the two children hid amongst the foliage of the forest and when Midoriko could sense that they had settled into their spots, she turned around.

"Here I come." Midoriko hollered so they could hear before she went walking towards the forest, pretending to not sense them.

Inuyasha sat on the wooden structure of a fence that overlooked the clearing, watching Midoriko as she played with Rin and Shippo with a bored look over his face. He was so lost within his thoughts that he had failed to notice as Keade came towards the daydreaming hanyou.

"Do you find something amusing about the priestess?" Keade asked curiously and Inuyasha snapped his gaze towards the old woman.

"Uh, no." He stumbled over what to say before sighing in defeat. "I just don't get what's so different about her that even the cold Sesshoumaru finds so interesting."

Keade gave a short snort at Inuyasha before leaning against the fence to gaze out at Midoriko as she ran after Shippo. As he watched the scene, Inuyasha couldn't help but notice that if Midoriko was indeed sealed in the Shikon No Tama for two hundred years, then why wasn't Sesshoumaru with her now.

"You know, for being a couple, Sesshoumaru isn't being very lovey-dovey." Inuyasha pointed out and Keade laughed.

"I believe Sesshoumaru is affectionate towards her, but the gestures are too small for you to see." Keade wisely replied and Inuyasha made a 'feh' in response.

"So now it is she who is the strongest miko once again, not Kikyo." Inuyasha said and Keade nodded. "Sesshoumauru and Midoriko are going to have messed up children, that's for sure, with that combination." Keade could do nothing but laugh at Inuyasha's statement before turning from the hanyou to walk down to the hut.

Sesshoumaru walked into the clearing and his eyes caught sight of Midoriko and Rin sitting on the grass. Midoriko had her back turned to him as Rin played with the priestess's long raven hair that tumbled to the grass floor.

"Why does oka-san have a marking on her forehead when she is not a demon?" Rin asked Midoriko.

"It is a symbol of my level of spiritual power." Midoriko answered.

"Is oka-san going to live with Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked.

"I believe so." She replied.

"Yay!" Rin uttered as she hugged Midoriko around the neck from behind. "Rin likes Oka-san." Midoriko patted Rin on her tiny hand and smiled when the priestess turned at Sesshoumaru's presence. She gazed up at him and gave him a warm smile to greet him.

"Is dinner being served yet?" Midoriko asked, but Sesshoumaru shook his head in response as he took a seat beside Midoriko. Rin came up beside the other side of Sesshoumaru and sat beside him, facing both of her adopted parents with a heart-filled smile.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, are we going home tomorrow? I want to show oka-san my room." Rin said with excitement.

"Home?" Midoriko asked, she did not know that Sesshoumaru had a home of his own. Throughout the entire time that she had spent with him it was in the small hut out in the east. He had never spoken of home.

"Yes, we are." Sesshoumaru replied and Rin hopped up and down from where she sat in her joy.

"Yay, Rin cannot wait until Rin shows oka-san all the pretty flowers in Sesshoumaru-sama's garden!" Rin squealed. Midoriko smiled contentedly at the little girl and Sesshoumaru as they seemed so perfect together.

"Yo, Midoriko!" A man's voice called, summoning Midoriko from her daze as the priestess looked to the source of the holler. Inuyasha came walking up to the scene, his hands tucked into their opposite sleeves as he came strolling toward the small family.

Sesshoumaru looked to his younger brother and his eyes were threatening to the hanyou for disturbing the once peaceful atmosphere.

"What is it?" Midoriko asked curiously as she gazed up at the inu-hanyou.

"The women need help cooking since they don't know how much Sesshoumaru and you eat." Inuyasha answered. "So they sent me to ask you to help them."

With this, Midoriko nodded in understanding before standing up onto her feet. Rin's face immediately grew solemn at the leave of Midoriko and Sesshoumaru noticed the change in the little girl. She watched as Midoriko began to walk toward the hut. After about four steps Midoriko stopped then gazed down at Rin, giving a heart-felt smile.

"Come, Rin. It is a daughter's duty to help the mother in the kitchen." Midoriko said kindly and Rin's face lit up as she ran to Midoriko's side. Sesshoumaru could only smile as he watched Rin come up beside Midoriko and take her hand as they walked to the hut.

Inuyasha sat several feet away from Sesshoumaru, glaring at the inu-taiyoukai as he watched Midoriko and Rin enter the hut. Inuyasha couldn't comprehend if he liked this changed Sesshoumaru, though the only thing that has changed about the taiyoukai was that he was much calmer when Midoriko was around, his eyes and movements more relaxed instead of the usual god-speed.

"I take it she's going to be my new sister-in-law soon, huh?" Inuyasha asked and Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to his brother.

"That is none of your concern, little brother." Sesshoumaru coldly replied and Inuyasha gave an irritated huff. "Why do you lurk in my presence?" Sesshoumaru then asked.

"You say it as if I'm below you." Inuyasha huffed.

"That is because you are."

"Fuck you, Fluffy." Inuyasha replied as he then kicked dirt at Sesshoumaru in a dog like manner.


	17. Haunted

Midoriko set down the bowl of rice and a large tray of the main dish in front of Sesshoumaru before she turned and set down tea for a rather pissed off Inuyasha. Noticing the agitation in the hanyou, Midoriko couldn't help but sigh as she took a glance at Sesshoumaru.

"Was there another quarrel?" Midoriko asked in a tired tone and Inuyasha made a loud huff. Sesshoumaru ignored the question completely as he picked up the bowl of tea in front of him and began to silently drink, irritating Inuyasha to no end with his older brother's silence.

"Did you two always act this poorly to each other?" Midoriko asked when Rin came to sit between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, obviously unfazed by the two's tension as Inuyasha began uttering incoherent curses while Sesshoumaru continued to give him the silent treatment.

"This is actually improvement." Kagome replied as she gave Inuyasha his food. "I can't imagine their relationship getting any better than this."

Midoriko turned her gaze from Kagome to gaze up at Sesshoumaru who was silently eating his rice, he seemed unwilling to make eye contact with the young miko, knowing that she had some scolding to do.

"Sesshoumaru." Midoriko called and he still continued to be silent. "How old are you? 'Cause right now, Shippo is more mature than the two of you combined."

"Amen." Miroku said between bites and Sesshoumaru snapped his gaze to the monk to give him a bone-chilling glare. When Sesshoumaru was satisfied with the monk hiding behind Sango in fear, he looked back to his food, his demeanor back to its usual solemn tone. He quickly stuffed his mouth with the piece of Sushi, ignoring the miko glaring at him for a response as well as the shocked stares of the inhabitants in the hut.

"Are you going to give me this all evening?" Midoriko asked, when he only responded with a sigh and clutching another sushi roll with his pair of chopsticks, she opened her mouth to say something when Sesshoumaru crammed the sushi roll into her mouth.

"Eat and less talk." Sesshoumaru ordered and she looked at him stunned, before quickly swallowing the roll.

"Eeww, they used the same chopsticks." Shippo muttered and Kagome giggled at the scene.

Midoriko, despite her glare, was adorning an amused smirk on her face as she had a mischievous glint in her blue eyes.

"You think that's funny?" Midoriko asked, though not really waiting for an answer as she quickly grabbed a sushi roll and jumped Sesshoumaru. He made an 'oof' sound as his back hit the tatami mat flooring and she crammed the sushi roll into his mouth.

The whole hut erupted with laughter as Jakken came walking into the room and his bug-like yellow eyes grew wide at the scene before him. Sesshoumaru was knocked onto his back with the miko almost fully on top of him with her hand over his mouth.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jakken screeched as he came running toward the amused miko as Sesshoumaru still lied on his back, eating the roll she had so forcefully put in his mouth. Jakken gripped onto Midoriko's white sleeve and tugged her rather roughly when Sesshoumaru instantly sat up.

"Jakken, what are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked, his tone cold to the demon imp. Seshoumaru's eyes looked instantly to where Jakken was gripping onto Midoriko's sleeve and the toad demon let go of the miko.

"My apologies, milord." Jakken bit out through grinding teeth as he hurried out of the hut, his strange behavior not going unnoticed by those within the hut as they watched him leave.

Jakken paced in front of the two-headed dragon, his three-fingered hand scratching his head as he was in deep thought.

"Damn that wench!" Jakken seethed as he continued to pace. "She has only been back for two days and already she is making my lord soft."

The fact coming from the aggravated demon imp was true, but his mind delved deeper into what he could only see as failure waiting.

"She will make things more complicated if Sesshoumaru-sama is to become the leader of a great empire. With her around, she will only distract him from what is needed with her charms. Why does Sesshoumaru let her get to him as she does?" Jakken said as he thought of what he had just walked in on. Jakken's Lord for two hundred years, nearly invincible and the killing perfection was knocked onto his back because of that miko. But what really pissed Jakken off was that Sesshoumaru was almost submissive to the miko and not to mention over-protective.

Back two hundred years a go, Jakken figured that Sesshoumaru only had Midoriko as a temporary female companion, but when the taiyoukai had returned after his search for the miko, Jakken realized the impact the girl had on him. He was drenched in human blood and yet there was nothing left to spare to light up his soul. His eyes dull, his spirit torn like there was absolutely no reason for him to live. He was cold, distant, and he didn't even bother to beat Jakken up when he grew angered, because truthfully, he had no anger to spare, unless for the occasion that Inuyasha was mentioned. Rin, however, was able to awaken at least a small fragment of Sesshoumaru's old self that he had left behind with the death of the priestess. Jakken became content enough to know that the girl, no matter the bond she had created with Sesshoumaru, was not distracting him from battles even if she did get kidnapped every now and then.

All dreams of Jakken becoming the General of the ultimate empire led by Sesshoumaru were still within reach, that was, until, Midoriko returned.

She was taking away his dream and somehow he needed to stop her, but how? Though the answer to this wouldn't visualize within the imp's green head, he had an idea.

When the plates were emptied and cleaned, Midoriko dried off one of the last dishes within her hands with a towel, Rin sitting beside her and doing just as Midoriko was doing when Sesshoumaru appeared before her. He kneeled in front of where she sat and she looked to him in question.

"What is it?" Midoriko asked and he motioned for her to follow him outside. Midoriko set the plate onto the set pile before following the taiyoukai outside.

When she stepped outside into the dark night air, she realized that it was almost impossible to see. Her aura reached out like a stretched hand to search for the taiyoukai's whereabouts within the dark when she could sense him just a few yards ahead of her. She followed her miko senses as her hands reached out when she felt she was close enough to reach him. Her hands brushed onto his silken sleeve and she stood beside him.

"What is it?" Midoriko asked when she felt his hand take hers and he walked a ways forward in the dark. Still not being able to see anything, Midoriko walked closer beside him so as not to trip over anything.

"Where are we going?" Midoriko asked as they continued walking.

"Far enough to be out of earshot." Sesshoumaru replied when he then stopped and turned to the confused miko.

"What are we doing here?" Midoriko asked as she tried to look at her surroundings, but still her eyes could not decipher what lied around her.

"I wanted to ask you something." Sesshoumaru asked. "What are your plans from here on?"

Midoriko, shocked by this question, hesitated as she thought of an answer before she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really have any." She truthfully replied when she noticed him take a step toward her.

"In that case, I want you to marry me." Sesshoumaru said, rather…bluntly. Midoriko blinked with her eyes wide as she just stared blankly at him.

"Aren't you supposed to ask me?" Midoriko asked and he made a grunt in annoyance to her stalling of the request. "Of course." She finally replied and he embraced her, her feet leaving ground as he crushed her to his chest to suddenly engulf her with his warmth.

Sesshoumaru and Midoriko withdrew from the trees, though Midoriko was still blind as a bat. She had her arm around his left as they continued to quietly walk back to the hut. Not noticing as Jakken glared at the miko not to far away as they came within distance of the hut. Jakken was seething, his eyes burning with hatred as the woman had her arm around Sesshoumaru's. He only became more agitated at miko tripping and almost falling flat on her face and Sesshoumaru was swift enough to catch her. The way they looked at each other, it was creating steam to withdraw from Jakken's ears. Her deterioration of his dream was already beginning. Whatever he had up his sleeve, he needed to act fast.

Midoriko and Sesshoumaru entered the hut to find Inuyasha chasing Shippo around the fire and Kagome screaming at the both of them for acting so foolishly.

"Stop it, you two!" Kagome screamed, causing Inuyasha's ears to twitch at such a velocity. When Inuyasha came passing by Sesshoumaru and Midoriko for the second time, Sesshoumaru used his hand that Midoriko wasn't holding to punch the hanyou across the head. Inuyasha yelped before his face planted into the tatami mat flooring.

"If you are going to act like an untrained dog," Sesshoumaru said as he gently maneuvered Midoriko away from the door before grabbing the back of Inuyasha's fire-rat haori. "Then do so outside." And Inuyasha was thrown out of the hut.

Satisfied, Sesshoumaru sat down and leaned against the wall when his ears twitched with the voice of his brother.

"Damn you, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha barked. "This is my territory! Don't act like you own it!"

"Territory?" Sango asked. "What did he do, piss on trees as a claim?"

"Knowing him, he probably did." Miroku sighed. Shippo and Rin giggled at such a thought.

"As your sensei, whatever is yours is mine as well." Sesshoumaru said from his spot against the hut wall, knowing that the hanyou could easily hear him. Two seconds later, Inuyasha came stomping into the hut.

"Sensei?" Kagome, Miroku, and Midoriko asked, looking to the taiyoukai in question. Inuyasha came stomping in front of Sesshoumaru, towering over the taiyoukai as he began growling at his brother.

"Just because you raised me doesn't make you my sensei." Inuyasha growled. "I never had a sensei."

"Ah, yes." Sesshoumaru sighed. "If you were truly my disciple I wouldn't allow such idiocy, though to terminate such a habit would mean to erase you completely."

Inuyasha erupted into a red flame as he clenched his fists at his sides. When tension began to build in the hut, the humans as well as Shippo expected Inuyasha to begin a fight when suddenly Inuyasha barked at Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha, you are acting foolish." Sesshoumaru replied. Inuyasha replied by making another bark at his older brother and Sesshoumaru began growling.

"Do you know what they're saying?" Kagome asked Midoriko.

"What makes you think that I could understand them?" Midoriko replied as she watched the scene, astounded. Inuyasha was about to raise his fist to attack his brother when Sesshoumaru instantly stood on his feet, his hand covering Inuyasha's fist.

"If we are to fight, then let us do so outside." Sesshoumaru replied and the two vanished from sight to fight outside.

Midoriko and the rest of those who were in the hut gave a tired sigh.

"How long do you think this fight will last?" Sango asked as she sat down on the floor to sip on her tea casually. Miroku sat down between Midoriko and Sango as Kagome began to uncoil her sleeping bag.

"You are going to do nothing as they fight?" Midoriko asked the three humans.

"They just need to let out some steam." Kagome replied. When Kagome heard the sound of two squeaking women. Kagome turned around to find Miroku plastered to the floor with Midoriko and Sango's faces beet red.

"Does he ever learn?" Midoriko asked before looking over to the monk and grabbing his left hand. "How about I break your hands to teach you a lesson?"

The monk squealed in fright before hiding in the corner of the hut as Midoriko, Kagome, and Sango laughed at the scene.

About an hour passed with the two inu brothers still fighting outside, every land to the ground of one of the brothers caused the ground to rumble and the hut to give a small shake. Midoriko drew the blankets over Rin as she looked up at her new mother with her exhausted eyes.

"Oka-san?" Rin asked tiredly.

"Yes, Rin." Midoriko asked as she sat beside the girl as she lied underneath the blankets.

"How long is Sesshoumaru-sama going to be outside? Rin can't sleep with the shaking." Rin asked and Midoriko sighed before ruffling Rin's bangs.

"I'll go and talk to them." Midoriko said as she then stood up.

"Oka-san?" Midoriko looked down to the sleeping girl and Rin gave her a fatigued smile. "When Oka-san comes back with Sesshoumaru-sama, can you sing to me?" Midoriko smiled down at the girl before giving a small nod in reply.

Midoriko walked up to one of the many large craters in the earth floor and she did not even have the energy to spare another sigh as she walked toward the dueling demons. The clanging of swords rang through her ears and she covered her ears. Wind gusted past her and almost knocked her over at the velocity.

"Sesshoumaru! Inuyasha!" Midoriko called through the hurling wind when the ground shook, almost knocking her off of her feet. "Knock it off, you two! It's time for bed and you won't have to see each other for a while after tomorrow morning."

The gust of wind still picked up and she was growing annoyed. She unsheathed her sword and ran through the hurling winds, leaping through the air as her sword clashed with the closest of the brothers, which was Sesshoumaru. His Tokijin clashed with her miko aura as it sang through her blade as the wielders of the swords stared eyes to eye with each other. Midoriko pushed her blade towards his to launch him back a few feet as Midoriko could see Inuyasha coming toward them. She kicked Inuyasha in the chest to knock him off of his feet to scrape against the floor. She stood over Inuyasha, her blade at his neck as she reverted her gaze back to Sesshoumaru.

"I said, 'knock it off!'" Midoriko said. "Is that in any way unclear? Gods! I feel like I have to mother the two of you when you are quarreling."

Midoriko sighed in exhaustion as she sheathed her sword before walking back to the hut. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha glared at each other before following Midoriko back to the hut. Inuyasha watched, still a little heated over the fight, as Sesshoumaru came up to Midoriko put his arm around her and whispered words in her ear. Inuyasha just watched the scene, stunned at Sesshoumaru's show of affection when Midoriko suddenly shoved him from her.

"And you say you're not perverted." Midoriko laughed as she then entered the hut with a tall taiyoukai at her heels.

Midoriko stopped her singing once Rin had fallen into a deep slumber in her lap. Rin was curled up in a ball as Midoriko sat Indian style, the girl resting her head on Midoriko's knee. Midoriko combed her fingers through Rin's hair while she sang and it did not take long before the girl passed out from exhaustion. Those who were in the hut were watching Midoriko as she revealed a new mothering side of herself, the sight calming to any one who witnesses the scene. Inuyasha, however, as he watched Midoriko holding Rin, couldn't help but compare this side of her to the warrior he had just met only a few moments a go.

Midoriko placed Rin onto the futon before crawling onto it herself to lye behind the slumbering girl. It seemed like the moment her head touched the pillow she fell into a deep sleep, not bothering with the blankets as she lied sprawled on her back.

Sesshoumaru was sitting against the wall as Midoriko crawled into bed, watching, as she seemed too tired to even cover herself with the blankets, to lye next to Rin. He got up to his feet and came to the bedside to draw the blankets over the sleeping Midoriko and Rin. Rin moaned in her sleep and found Midoriko just beside her by reaching her arms out and hugging onto Midoriko's side. Midoriko was completely still, almost comatose as she slumbered; unaware to the clinging girl at her side as they both slept peacefully. Sesshoumaru gave a soft smile at the scene before sitting against the wall next to the futon. Setting his swords at his side as he closed his eyes, Sesshoumaru was light in sleep as his ears were still alert to any sudden sounds within the night as those within the hut slumbered. Inuyasha taking the same pose at the opposite wall but with Tetsusaiga leaning against his shoulder, sitting beside the sleeping Kagome with Shippo in her arms.

…So much blood…

The sounds of screaming came to Midoriko's ears and she was lying flat on the floor, unable to move. She had a wound in her chest, a gaping hole as blood seeped through her white kimono to pool around her form.

"Oka-san…" a voice…in the distance….calling out to her in the distance.

"Rin…" Midoriko breathed as Midoriko slowly got up, determined to reach Rin before something dreadfully wrong occurred. "Rin…Where are you?"

"Oka-san!" It was a scream now and the sound of tearing flesh ripped through Midoriko's ears, a pain seared in her chest and tears roll down her cheeks.

"Rin! Where are you? Answer me!" Midoriko yelled through the dark corridors. All she could see was the dark brown earth below her, red mist formed into a dense fog surrounding her as she clutched onto her wound.

"Rin!" She cried as a small form of a child was lying on the floor. Midoriko crumbled before the unconscious child, blood that was not hers meeting her eyes and she cradled the bloody Rin to her chest. Blood dripped from her hands as Midoriko cried, her own blood leaving her to mingle with Rin's blood on the floor.

"Midoriko…" Sesshoumaru's voice filtered to her ears as she cried. She looked up to the figure before her and a figure stood before, encased completely in black as the figure threw Sesshoumaru to the floor.

"Sesshoumaru!" Midoriko cried as she set the dead corpse of Rin on the floor and came to Sesshoumaru's side. His face covered in his blood, as his white clothes were drenched with the crimson fluid, he did not open his eyes. His heart beat diminished.

"Sesshoumaru…" Midoriko whispered, tears were now pouring from her cheeks to drip onto his bloodied face as she wiped the blood with her white sleeve. "Sesshoumaru!"

Within the middle of the night, Sesshoumaru had awoken to the sounds of Midoriko whining in her sleep. He opened his eyes to find her crying as she still slumbered when his eyes widened. Demon imps surrounded her, the one's he recognized when he used Tensuseiga to revive the dead. The imps were drawing steadily near her as she cried in her sleep, Rin had awoken and had stood up to run to Sesshoumaru when Inuyasha clutched onto her to keep her out of harm's way. Every one in the hut was now awake except for Midoriko as the demons drew closer towards her.

"What's wrong with her?" Kagome gasped as she watched the more powerful miko. Sesshoumaru did not reply as he picked up Tensuseiga to kill the demons from hell around her when he paused. Midoriko's body began to pulsate, her aura ringing out as her aura shot outward.

"Get everyone out!" Sesshoumaru ordered to Inuyasha as he clutched onto Rin as she began to cry for her mother. "Hurry!" Sesshoumaru growled and Inuyasha and the others ran out of the hut.

Sesshoumaru stood beside the powerful miko, her aura ringing out and heating his skin, threatening to burn him. The demons came almost within touching distance when Sesshoumaru swung Tensuseiga and the demons diminished. Uttering cries of pain as the sword of heaven sliced them. Midoriko began to pulsate more powerful waves, knocking into the hut's walls, threatening to cause it to collapse as Sesshoumaru struggled to stand from the heat. He collapsed at her side, breathing heavily as he grasped onto Midoriko to draw her into his chest.

"Wake up, Midoriko!" Sesshoumaru yelled through the pulsating waves as he leaned her up so her chin was on his shoulder. She was still crying in her sleep as she was trembling violently, whatever nightmare she was having traumatizing her. Despite the pain, he began to rub her back with his left hand to soothe her when something formulated behind her. Like blood forming through the wood, the crimson formed into the shape of a head, then followed shoulders, abdomen, hips, legs, and finally feet when a familiar form stood before him.

"She killed me…that whore killed me…" the spirit's voice came slithering into Sesshoumaru's ears and the taiyoukai's eyes widened in utter shock.

"Senzuru…"

Midoriko was holding the corpse of Sesshoumaru within her arms, her body trembling as the tears would not stop.

"Wake up Sesshoumaru!" She cried as she clutched tightly onto his bloodied white kimono, but nothing came from him.

"I killed him, can't you see. Him and your little girl." A familiar voice rang through her ears and her pounding heart beat stopped. She drew her tear-filled gaze to find a black form standing over her.

"Senzuru?" Midoriko whispered, "But I killed you."

"Ah, yes." Senzuru muttered. "Ripping out my arm and tearing me apart. Yes…you did kill me." Senzuru said before he snapped his arm out towards her and grasping her around the neck. "YOU! You ruined me!"

"Stop it!" Midoriko gasped as he clenched her neck, not allowing her to breathe. His hand came slicing through her chest and she screamed in pain.

Sesshoumaru clutched onto the unconscious miko as she still trembled mercilessly when Senzuru's spirit launched his translucent hand through her chest and she screamed into Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Sesshoumaru quickly stood and backed away from the spirit, clutching Midoriko to him as she began to whimper. Sesshoumaru held Tensuseiga in his free hand, which was his left, swiping it towards Senzuru and his blood-covered spirit was sliced in half. Sesshoumaru was breathing heavily as he stood completely still, his sword still raised as Midoriko was still being held to him. As the moments passed and no spirit came from the floor or any other area did Sesshoumaru sheath Tensuseiga and drop himself and Midoriko to the floor. Her trembling began to slow down to a healthy pace and her crying ceased.

Sesshoumaru's own body was shaking from the burns of her aura, his kimono and skin steaming as the pulsating of her body completely stopped. Midoriko's heart slowed a bit from its hazardous pace and her breathing regulated.

"Is Oka-san okay?" Sesshoumaru could hear Rin and he looked up from the floor to gaze tiredly at the little girl. Inuyasha stood just feet away, ready to draw Rin if the need arises once more. Sango and Kagome came inside along with Miroku and Keade at their heels as the old woman came toward Sesshoumaru as he clutched onto Midoriko.

"Let me take a look at her." Keade said as she drew her hand to touch the miko in the shoulder when Sesshoumaru growled, his tired eyes reverting between gold and crimson as he held the traumatized miko. Keade drew her hand away, puzzled, as Sesshoumaru growled once more when his eyes reverted back to gold. Midoriko began to move from her awakening as she slowly opened her eyes. She stared dazedly with her head still resting against his chest and it took her a moment before she looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru…" She whispered. Her head was under his chin until she drew up to her knees and drew her arms around his neck. She began crying once more, but this time in her bliss. Realizing that his death was only a horrible dream. He wrapped his arms around her and nodded toward Inuyasha to let Rin go and the girl came running to her mother.

"Oka-san!"

"Rin…" Midoriko let go of Sesshoumaru's neck and drew her arms around Rin, holding her tightly to her body. Both girls crying as Sesshoumaru let out a tired sigh. That was an interesting endeavor.

(A/N: Sorry if this chapter gets a little confusing. I was thinking about explaining what as going on to make the chapter simpler to read, but I'll just have the character's break it down for you in the next chapter.)


	18. Assassination of A Daimyo

As the morning sun summoned the villager's from their slumber, locals began to circulate between huts to begin a new day; however, the hut in the far corner of the village was completely silent. Those inside were still fast asleep since the midnight awakening had tired them all out. As the morning slipped by to about ten o'clock did Rin and Shippo wake up first. Quiet as Rin slipped from her mother's hold as the priestess slept to follow Shippo outside to play. Allowing the others to continue to slumber until noon came and one by one, each person in the hut awakened, that is, except for Sesshoumaru and Midoriko. As the Inuyasha-gumi ate their meal, Rin and Shippo had come back in to eat as well, their eyes drifted to the futon with Sesshoumaru and Midoriko.

"Do you think their dead, or something?" Sango asked as she took another bite of her food. Group continued to stare at the futon not too far away, though all their eyes could meet were the silvery-white and jet black crowns of Sesshoumaru and Midoriko's heads, the rest was covered by the blankets.

When Sango and Kagome began to clean the dishes as the men lounged around the room, Shippo and Rin playing outside with the other children of the village, did Midoriko open her eyes. She was dazed at first, the wooden ceiling above her was lingering between fuzzy and clear as she tried to draw herself from dormancy. She sat up, her head pounding the moment she sat up, but she ignored the pain as she stood up.

"It's about time you woke up. We were beginning to think that you two were dead." Inuyasha said to Midoriko as she fixed noticed that she was in her under kimono.

"Were you worried, ni-san?" Midoriko asked and Inuyasha only scowled.

"Keh, of course not! I just didn't want to dig the graves for your corpses." Inuyasha huffed.

"How lovely." Midoriko sighed as she slipped on her red hakamas and white haori. When the bow was tied in the front of her hakamas, she slipped her sword into the sash before turning to leave.

"Where are you going, Midoriko-san?" Sango asked and Midoriko stopped in her step to glance down at the still sleeping Sesshoumaru. She gave a heavy sigh before pivoting to the Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome and gave them a serious look.

"I am going to assassinate a daimyo." Midoriko honestly replied and the whole group had a sweat drop.

"A…Assassinate…a daimyo?" Kagome asked in disbelief and Midoriko nodded.

"And what daimyo are you going to assassinate, Midoriko-dono?" Miroku asked curiously and Midoriko gazed down at the houshi.

"Oda Nobunaga." She answered and Kagome made a gasp in shock.

"How!" Kagome asked, knowing from the textbooks of from her history class in present day Japan that Oda Nobunaga was not defeated by any woman, but by his own general, Akechi Mitsuhide, who forces Oda Nobunaga to commit suicide in Kyoto.

"It is simple." Midoriko explained. "I will kill Oda Nobunaga and frame his murder on another. It is a simple task."

"But how will you get in unnoticed?" Sango asked.

"Nobunaga likes women and I will use that against him." Midoriko replied. "Tell Sesshoumaru of my plan when he awakens and have him write the directions to his household for when I return so he may take Rin home."

With that said, Midoriko stepped outside the hut and the mist around her feet ascended her into the skies before Rin ever noticed Midoriko leaving.

Midoriko flew high above the _trees_, the late morning breeze brushing through her long raven hair as the birds flew along side her. Her face was serene as her mind was elsewhere, her blue sapphire eyes glazed, as she didn't even notice when her strands would cross over her face.

…_Mikane…will this solve anything?…to kill a military leader only because he became a hanyou.…? Will everything be put straight from his death? _

Frankly, the whole ordeal did not make any sense to her. Why would the gods be concerned over a man such as Oda Nobunaga? What string was he plucking in the rope of time that Mikane told her about? Her mind kept wandering when Mikane's voice murmured in her ear.

… _Only one life you speak of, but it takes only one life to distort them all…Just as a tap on the still waters of the untouched pond can cause a reaction of multiple ripples…._

Midoriko landed in the outskirts of Kyoto, her feet softly hitting ground as the mist disappeared the moment she touched the earth. She began to walk casually across the rice fields and onto a dirt road when Mikane once again spoke to her.

_Do not question your mission any further, once this task is done then you may fulfill your promise to my son and become his mate._ Mikane said.

_Mate, eh? It surprises me that demons claim to be superior to humans and yet they speak of marriage like the joining of animals._ Midoriko replied.

_Do not mock _demon_ culture! _Mikane hotly replied and Midoriko gave a sigh when Midoriko stopped before a large wall that surrounded Kyoto. There were square holes in the wall so those inside could spot the intruders upon their land as archers stood at their posts at the top. There were guards at the front gate with a full suit of samurai armor as Midoriko came towards them.

"Miko, explain your business." One demanded, as he looked the priestess over in search of weapons when it didn't take long to find the large sword at her waist.

"I am here to inspect the castle owned by your lord, Nobunaga, for demons. I sense a demon lurking around these lands and your future crops and water will be unavailable if I do not act soon." Midoriko replied, expertly masking her lie. The guards looked to one another and whispered among themselves before the second samurai turned to her.

"I do not know of any priestesses with a sword or a peculiar marking on their forehead. What is your name?" the guard asked.

"Hitomi." Midoriko replied and the guards opened the gate before escorting her inside.

Sesshoumaru had awoken to an empty bedside and no traces of Midoriko's aura as he lied on the futon. The sounds of his brother being cursed to the floor by Kagome snapped Sesshoumaru out of his sleepy daze and he snapped up to his feet. His eyes scanned the room with sharp golden eyes and they burned into the back of Inuyasha's head in anger. Sesshoumaru slammed his foot into his brother's back and Inuyasha yelped in pain.

"Where is she?" Sesshoumaru seethed through his gritted fangs. Kagome, suddenly aware of what had just occurred, gasped in shock before pulling on Sesshoumaru's white sleeve to get him off of Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru's burning gaze flashed to Kagome and she froze in fear.

"Release me, onna." Sesshoumaru growled at Kagome and she instantly obeyed in fear.

"She's not here, Sesshoumaru." Sango spoke up from her corner of the room as she stood not too far away from Miroku, holding both of their weapons in case the need arose.

"Silence!" Sesshoumaru snarled and Sango took a step back. "Let my floor groveling brother answer."

Sesshoumaru then looked back to Inuyasha, the hanyou's face planted into the tatami mat flooring as Sesshoumaru's foot dug even deeper into Inuyasha's back.

"I will ask this only one more time," Sesshoumaru said coldly. "Where is she?"

"God damn!" Inuyasha growled as the pain in his back worsened with every pressure that Sesshoumaru put into his back. "She went to Kyoto to kill a guy." Inuyasha replied and Sesshoumaru took his foot off of Inuyasha. The hanyou lifted himself up before turning an fiery look to his older brother.

"For what reason does Midoriko wish to terminate a man?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice still exceedingly cold as he gazed down his nose at the back-aching Inuyasha.

"I don't know, the moment she woke up she just said she needed to assassinate Oda Nobunaga and then frame her murder on another man." Inuyasha explained. "She also wants you to leave a note for her with the directions to your domain when she returns since she wants you to go home as planned with Rin."

With this said, Inuyasha watched Sesshoumaru's face in case any emotion withdrew from his porcelain mask, but nothing came. It was then, when Inuyasha noticed the swirling change in Sesshoumaru's cold eyes, that emotion was being expressed. His golden orbs were like the burning of a mad flame, at first, when they died down to the cool touch of a cold golden blade at Inuyasha's words.

Sesshoumaru looked around the room when he found parchment and a brush with a side dish of ink. He began to write quickly onto the paper before sealing it within another piece of folded parchment. When the task was done he walked back to Inuyasha and dropped the parchment onto the floor before him.

"You make sure you give this to her when she returns." Sesshoumaru commanded in a cold tone. "Until then, I shall take my charge and servants back to my domain. I expect her back within the next three days," Sesshoumaru then grabbed onto Inuyasha by his collar with demonic speed as the taiyoukai gave a glare that promised a painful death to Inuaysha. "If she does not return within that time, I will not only go against her wishes and hunt her down, but I will personally see to your undoing."

With this said, Inuyasha was carelessly dropped to the floor and Sesshoumaru walked to the door.

"You're not going to go after her?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshoumaru stopped in his walk, but did not bother to look at the hanyou from such a question.

Sesshoumaru did not reply, as if ignoring his question he exited the hut without another word. Keade, long forgotten she sat by the burning fire to sip tea within her hands, looked unconcerned about what had just recently transpired and the old priestess then watched as Sesshoumaru left the hut.

"Keade, you act as if you understand that damn dog." Inuyasha remarked hotly as he looked to the old woman. Keade gave another sip of her hot tea before looking to Inuyasha.

"Ye gave a foolish question that does not need answering." Keade replied calmly and Inuyasha as well as the rest within the hut looked at her in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Ye asked if Sesshoumaru-sama was going to go after Midoriko-dono. The answer is obvious, your brother knows Midoriko-dono's true strength just as much as he knows her heart. He does not go after her because he knows that it will take a powerful demon to challenge her and so he does not worry as much. He also knows that Midoriko-dono had left without a word to him because she wanted to handle this on her own, it will defy her wishes if he went chasing after her." Keade explained and Inuyasha's face rid itself of any confusion as he gazed at the old woman.

"Did you notice?" Kagome asked as she still gazed at the door.

"Notice what, Kagome-san?" Sango asked as she looked to the young girl.

"The difference in Sesshoumaru-sama's whole demeanor and attitude with the absence of Midoriko-dono." Kagome explained.

"Yes, he was like the old Sesshoumaru we all knew." Sango replied. Keade, listening to the two young girls quietly as she finished off her bowl of tea to then gaze to the two girls.

"Every sword needs its sheath." Keade said.

"But the question is," Miroku joined. "Who is the sword…and who is the sheath?"

"Nobunaga-sama, a visitor has arrived." A guard said as he was down in a respective bow before the altar of a powerful lord.

"Who is it?" Nobunaga asked, though his tone was bored as he rested his chin on his hand.

"A miko by the name of Hitomi." The guard answered and Nobunaga's face lit up at the prospect of a new woman arriving in his castle.

"A priestess? Really?" Nobunaga asked. He raised his head from his hand, revealing his interest in the new arrival. "Well, bring her here so her and I shall discuss in private."

Midoriko sat within the confines of a small teahouse, though the tea was served in front of her, she did not drink it. She sat patiently, waiting with her left hand resting over the hilt of her blade when the sound of opening shoji doors came to her ears. Her blue gaze snapped to the source of the sound and a general came walking in.

"May I ask who you might be?" Midoriko asked as she gazed strikingly cold up at the man in his elaborate kimono and hakamas.

"I am Akechi Mistuhide, general in service of Oda Nobunaga-sama." Mitsuhide answered. "And who may you be to grace our presence with your loveliness?"

"I am the miko, Hitomi." Midoriko replied. "I have come here to perform an exorcism if your lord allows it."

"An exorcism, eh? I do not see any demons." Mitsuhide replied as the general sat across from her on the tatami mat flooring.

"Some demons disguise themselves as humans." Midoriko retorted and Mitsuhide dropped the subject as he then looked to her untouched tea bowl.

"Do you not find our hospitality to your liking?" he asked and Midoriko's lips formed into a small grin.

"I am not thirsty at the moment, so forgive me of my apparent rudeness." Midoriko said when once again the shoji doors opened and one of the guards and her eyes snapped to the door, her alert instincts not going unaware by the general as he watched the miko.

"The lord will see you now." The guard said as he made a short and quick bow to the floor in respects to the miko and the general before him. Midoriko stood up and followed the guard when she noticed Mitsuhide watching her as she exited the teahouse, his eyes burning an emotion she couldn't decipher when the shoji doors slammed shut between them.

Mitsuhide watched as she disappeared behind the shoji door and her shadow disappeared from sight, though her porcelain face and long shimmering black hair was still branded into his mind. He looked to the tea that was served for her and was about to take it himself when a certain smell that was familiar to his nose caught onto his senses. Truth serum, given to any of Kyoto's visitors in case they were ordered to assassinate their leader.

_This Hitomi…_He thought as he gazed down at the contents of the drugged tea bowl, _…is a clever girl…_

Midoriko walked into the long hallway until the guard opened the large wooden doors to reveal a large dining room. She stepped inside only to have the doors slam shut behind her and the bolts lock behind her and she immediately grasped onto the hilt of her blade, her eyes scanning the candle lit room when her eyes caught sight of the lord on the altar. He sat on an elaborately carved wooden chair as he gazed pleasingly down at the miko and Midoriko stepped towards him to stand before the altar. She could instantly feel the swirling energies of both human and demon aura's clashing with one another as the lord Nobunaga sat on his throne, his eyes baring deep into hers.

"I am pleased to have such a beautiful maiden grace my presence, though, I must say, you stand before me without the decency to bow before me." Nobunaga said humorously as her eyes burned like sparkling blue flames towards him.

"I stand before you as a priestess and you as my subject," Midoriko replied coldly to Nobunaga. "For now I shall strip you of your title and there sits a hanyou before me."

At this, Nobunaga could only smile at such words. He stood up, gazing down at the priestess when his eyes came to see not only the markings on her forehead, but the burning blue flames of her purifying power waiting to be unleashed within her sapphire eyes.

"You…" Nobunaga whispered just loud enough for her to hear, "I know your face."

"Perhaps." Midoriko replied. "But only your demon half would know for my time was many generations before your birth."

"Your name…is not Hitomi." Nobunaga whispered. "But…Midoriko? High priestess Midoriko who died two hundred years a go?"

"I couldn't really say I died, but…yes, in one perspective, that is correct." Midoriko answered and she unsheathed her sword with her right hand to stand calmly before Nobunaga. A smile graced Nobunaga's lips as he then took several steps to stand onto the same floor level as Midoriko as he raised his blade, taking his fighting stance.

"Such a prized woman, would it offend you if I find this encounter enticing?" the lord said as Midoriko still had yet to pose in a stance, standing straight up with her sword resting at her side as she looked to the hanyou. She said nothing to his statement as he stood just outside of her striking zone, his blade hovering in the air, ready to cut.

"Since I like your fire," Nobunaga said. "How about we forget about this and you can become my wife, to live like a queen at my side?"

"No thanks." Midoriko answered. "I do not desire power like yourself."

It was then that Midoriko came charging toward him and swung her blade and it he deflected the blade, both steel ringing as it scraped against one another. Nobunaga's face came close to hers, almost nose to nose and his tongue came slithering out of his mouth and licked the tip of her nose and she drew her face from him, her face distorted in disgust.

"I taste the scent of a powerful lord upon your skin." Nobunaga said as he relished her taste within his mouth from such a simple lick. "You say you do not desire power, but a taiyoukai's mark is all over you."

"Mark?" Midoriko asked, though her face was still masked over in the serious tone of being in battle. "I have no marking upon me, you are dillusional."

"A marking does not always have to be seen by the naked eye, it is in your scent…" Nobunaga explained as Midoriko was then thrown back and he descended towards her as she still flew threw the air. "Your aura…." He continued as he took a swing towards her and she met his blade with her own, causing herself to be knocked to the floor. "Your taste…"

He hovered over her and licked her cheek and she felt as if she were going to gag. She used her free hand and punched him in the face. He flew off of her to land onto his feet just several meters from her as she got up onto her feet. He wiped the blood from his lip and gazed at the woman before him as she rubbed his saliva from her cheek in a revolting manner.

"Eew, nasty." She said as even when the saliva was gone, she still had goosebumps on her skin in her disgust. Nobunaga grinned at such a sight as he then positioned his sword in another stance, the blade pointed toward her as it was held about shoulder length.

"Come, Midoriko." Nobunaga said as a ripping sound came to her ears and she grew serious as she waited what was to come. "So I may make you mine."

White and black hairs formed over his skin as fangs grew over his lower lip. His eyes, once brown, bled into the yellow eyes of a predator as his tail whipped behind him. His feet were paws, but his upper body formed into a similar shape of a man's chest and shoulders that adorned a head and two human arms that were untouched by the white and black hairs, his fangs dripping with his saliva as his long tongue hung loose. His true form is part human, part tiger.

"Do you find me invigorating now, priestess." Nobunaga questioned and Midoriko scowled.

"I always hated cats." Midoriko remarked and Nobunaga could only chuckle at such a statement as he still held his sword with his human hands, his lower half with his tiger paws and legs looked ready to pounce as he took a long lick over his fangs.

Midoriko, still standing straight up and down, brought her sword to face diagonally across her body, the tip facing up as she came running toward the half tiger half human hanyou and Nobunaga swung his blade towards her but she dodged by flipping up into the air. As she was upside down, in the air, her sword was raised, her black hair the last thing he saw before she brought her blade into his cat like back. Blood spurted onto her face, haori, and hakamas and she was propelled, the blade tearing ever more through his skin, before she landed gracefully onto the ground. Her blade ripped from his back as she landed when she swung it horizontally, with her back still facing him as the blade came past her side to hit him in the human lower half and it severed his body completely in half, segregating lower from upper body. Blood pooled onto the ground as she stood amongst the blood, sheathing her sword as the blood ran down her face and dripped from off of her chin and fingertips. Not noticing that someone was watching.

Mitsuhide could only freeze in the midst of the aftermath. Blood covered the room, pooled onto the floors and was splattered onto the walls as the maiden stood in the midst of it all, covered in it as well. The blood trailed down her skin, clothes, and long black hair and he could not move his eyes from her. She did not just make a quick kill, no, it was a slaughter.

Her eyes caught onto his and they stood there for a moment, just staring as a blood line ran slowly across the bridge of her nose to run down her cheek and drip off of her chin. Her deep sapphire blue eyes blazing with her pure miko aura like a swirling blue inferno. Could he say that he was suddenly infatuated with her from such a sight?

"Your lord…" Midoriko began as the words hit his ears like the ringing of bells, striking him from his daze. "Committed suicide because of your influence."

"What?" He gasped in shock. "Do you take me for a fool? His blood covers you."

Despite his statement, Midoriko looked to the abandoned sword that once belonged to the now dead Nobunaga and placed the sword between Nobunaga's severed halves as if the lord actually did commit suicide.

As he watched her stage his lord's death, despite his loyalty to Nobunaga, he could not draw his sword. He could only watch her silently as she then walk into a nearby closet filled with cloaks in case one was to go outside into the garden and drew it over herself. Covering her blood drenched body beneath the black material as it completely closed around her, revealing only her face.

"Why did you do this?" Mitsuhide found himself asking as if he, himself, was in a dream-like daze.

"Nobunaga was tainted with the desire for power beyond the human level." Midoriko explained as she tied the string of the cloak over her shoulders. "Selling himself to a tiger demon in order to obtain that power, he created an imbalance of how the rulers of the human race were to be fully human as is the demon race is to be fully demon."

Mitsuhide listened to her words, though they would not fully sink into his mind, he watched as her lips moved, and he was completely lost to his own imaginings. When she had finished, he was snapped awake at the sound of her opening the large door behind him when he immediately shut it back closed. She looked up at him, shocked as her eyes looked up at him in question.

"What are you-?"

"What is your real name?" He asked and her eyes widened at such a question.

"But why-"

"Just answer." He found himself being demanding and her eyes immediately grew tense towards him.

"You can't make me." She said as she hit his hand away and ran out of the dining room and into the hallway to sprint down the hall. He ran after her, though it was a challenge to keep up with the miko as she had inhuman speed. When she ran into the outside garden he jumped into her path.

"Leave me be." Midoriko commanded, aghast by the general's peculiar behavior when he looked to her with that same look he gave at the teahouse. "What is it that you want with me? Use the situation at hand to your advantage and gain his title as Daimyo. There is no reason for you to be after me."

"I could report you, tell the officers and the court that you killed Nobunaga and I would still have his title. Or… " Mitsuhide explained as he began to come towards her before he suddenly gripped her by her arms to hold her still as his face came slowly towards her. "I could play along with your plan and you can marry me."

"Marry you!" Midoriko gasped in shock at this coming from the general and knocked his hands off of her as she took a step back. "I am already engaged to another so do not waste your time as well as mine." A mist began to appear at her feet as his eyes widened at the specter.

"I still wish to know your name, miko-dono." Mitsuhide replied, apparently unfazed by what she had just said. She gave him a scowl as she began to hover in the air.

"What is wrong with you?" Midoriko said in amazement as well as distaste towards the general. He did not answer, so she then flew up into the sky and disappeared amongst the evening sunlit sky.


	19. Black Water

The gentle sounds of the trees swaying in the breeze and the birds soothing strings of morning woke Midoriko from the dark abyss. Her dark lashes fluttered open as her dark blue sapphire orbs took in her surroundings through the haze of sleep. She had to blink several times to clear the fuzzy sight before her as she lied on the grass. The familiar cherry blossom tree just swaying overhead signified that she was having another one of her visions. Where the cherry blossom tree was, there was always the tombstones nearby as well as the spirit of a long since dead female taiyoukai.

Midoriko sat up, her eyes scanning the area surrounding her as she came upon the tombstones as remembered and the demoness sitting before it.

"Mikane-san." Midoriko whispered from where she sat, meters away. Mikane's cold and yet sorrowful eyes glanced towards her before the taiyoukai stood up, her kimono folds fluttering from her movement as the demoness came to sit beside Midoriko. The priestess noticed, as the demoness remained silent beside her, Mikane had her hair cascading down her shoulders instead of in a ponytail, causing the taiyoukai's face to appear even more so sad.

"This vision cannot last long." Mikane finally spoke, not looking at the priestess. "So I am forced to make this short."

It was then that Mikane turned to Midoriko, her piercing golden eyes burning into the priestess and Midoriko could not look away.

"You have done well with the assassination of Nobunaga and the gods find that your success will compensate for your return to the living."

"So I can live without the paranoia of Senzuru's spirit looking over my shoulder?" Midoriko asked. " I can live in peace?"

"Not yet." Mikane's words struck Midoriko and those words alone she dreaded the most. "There are still the followers of Senzuru to take care of, but they will not be showing themselves for a while."

"How long until they arrive?" Midoriko asked quietly.

"In three months." The demoness replied and Midoriko sighed. Knowing what went through the priestess's mind, Mikane patted Midoriko on the back in comfort.

"Coming from me, you can take my word on it that once the followers and the brother of Senzuru is dead, there will be peace in the end." Mikane said softly and Midoriko's eyes widened.

"Senzuru's brother?" Midoriko asked as her voice shook.

"Yes, he is the oldest of the two. " Mikane replied, "But that is all I can tell you or else it would interfere with what the gods have begun to string of your life. And so, this will be the last time you will see me."

At these words, Midoriko's eyes widened as she gazed at the female taiyoukai and Mikane could only nod to the young priestess.

"It is time for you to wake up, Midoriko." As Mikane said this, Midoriko's vision began to fade to black. "Take care of my son…he needs you more than you believe…"

The last words Midoriko would ever hear from Mikane, who has been helping her from the beginning, and she could not get the words out of her mind as she fell into darkness.

Darkness began to lighten until she saw the midmorning sky before her. The wind gushing past her body and causing her to shiver. It took her a moment to realize that she was falling from the sky. The apparition had caused her to go unconscious and fall off of the misty cloud she wields.

Midoriko hit the surface of flowing water and her back hit the rocky bottom to then be dragged down what she could make out as a river. The rocks hit and cut at her skin and she tried to get her bearings, but the flow of the water was too powerful. Midoriko could see blood before her eyes, but she would not scream as the water forced her out and into the air. A waterfall had pushed her out and she fell once more to land in a lake just below.

All movement stopped, her body floating within the water as she looked up at the surface just above her. Her hair swirled wildly around her as the gashes all over her body bled into the blue water, as if tainting its purity. When her lungs burned with the need for oxygen did she raise herself from the water.

Beaten and tired, she dragged herself to the bank of the lake to fall onto the soil, half way out of the water.

"Come on, Midoriko." She urged herself. "Get up!" She brought her hands to her sides and pulled herself up to her hands and knees, blood dripping from her gashes and onto the soil as she coughed the water from her lungs. Midoriko slowly got up and onto her feet as her miko aura glazed over her skin, giving her a light blue and silvery glow. Her blue eyes faded to a grey as the gashes on her body became smaller so she wasn't bleeding as much before the glow died and her eyes faded back to its original blue.

"Much better." Midoriko mumbled before she began to walk towards the trees.

Inuyasha lied lazily on the grass with Kagome beside him as they both stared dazedly up at the rolling clouds as it past by. Kagome gave a long yawn as she stretched on the grass when Inuyasha suddenly sat up, looking to the forest trees as his dog ears flickered at the sound of coming footsteps.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she sat up as well when she saw it as well. A black figure appeared from the shadows of the trees, a mixture of water and blood dripping onto the earth floor and they both gasped in shock.

"Midoriko!"

Midoriko's tired porcelain face drew up to gaze at the two on the grass and she gave a weak smile before walking casually to them

"Hi, guys." Midoriko replied as she stopped before them. Inuyasha and Kagome both stood up, aghast at the sight of the beaten Midoriko when she spoke.

"Do you have the letter from Sesshoumaru?" Midoriko asked Inuyasha.

"Keh," He mumbled as he fumbled into his haori sleeve and brought out the folded parchment before handing it to her.

"Did you even reach Kyoto?" Kagome asked as she looked over the bloodied cloak covering Midoriko and the priestess looked to her.

"Yes." Midoriko replied.

"So you failed to kill the daimyo?" Inuyasha asked and she then looked to him.

"No, I killed him." Midoriko answered and both Inuyasha and Kagome both sweat dropped at the casual way she voiced the words.

"But…but Nobunaga doesn't get murdered, he commits suicide because of Akechi Mitsuhide." Kagome voiced, remembering from her textbooks from school in her time.

"I staged his death so he looked as if he did commit suicide and I left Mitsuhide to rule after Nobunaga. How did you know of such a thing? Are you psychic?"

Kagome sweat dropped.

"Anyways." Midoriko said as she opened up the folded parchment to read the directions to Sesshoumaru's castle when the advanced calligraphy of the inu-taiyoukai's writing caught her off guard. "Aw, Sesshou, how am I supposed to read this?"

"Let me see it." Inuyasha said as he took the letter from Midoriko to look at the writing and he began to read it aloud.  
"It says that the castle is by the Western Sea in the direction of the Dragon-Phoenix." Inuyasha read when Inuyasha made an involuntary laugh. "He is very mad that you left him and he's going to spank you when you get home."

"What!"

"Give me that!" Kagome ripped the parchment from Inuyasha to look down at the letter and she then smacked Inuyasha on the back of his head. "It doesn't say that, you perv!"

Midoriko only sighed at the couple's strange behavior before taking the parchment from Kagome.

"I'll be leaving now." Midoriko said calmly as she turned from the bickering Inuyasha and Kagome when they stopped and someone suddenly gripped onto her arm. Midoriko stopped to look down and found Kagome stopping her.

"Midoriko-san, you can't even be thinking about going in your condition." Kagome exclaimed. "At least come back to the village so we can give you new clothes and bandage your wounds." Midoriko could only reply with a simple nod.

Midoriko was given new miko garments and Kagome bandaged her wounds before Midoriko was off once again to travel through the skies. She sat on the misty cloud as she gave a tired yawn, the sun just peeking over the horizon before it would disappear. She had been traveling for half of the day towards the Western Sea and she was exhausted. She wanted to fall asleep and let the cloud do the navigating, though she had to be conscious in order to keep it alive. She was on the verge of falling asleep as her cloud began to fade when a roaring sound woke her from her heavy daze.

"What the--!" She snapped onto her feet to look at her surroundings when something withdrew from the shadows of the forest trees to grab a hold of her in midair. She gasped in both shock and pain as the giant claw crushed her within its grasp as the massive body of a bear demon appeared before her.

"Why does these things always happen to me?" She hissed through the searing pain and she tried to pry her right arm loose. Midoriko, after a long moment and the bear was about to eat her, she finally got her arm out of its grasp and pointed her open palm to the open-mouthed bear and her miko aura shot outward to fry the bear demon's head completely off. The bear's grasp on her tightened before it loosened, causing her to cry out in pain when the body of the bear collapsed to the floor, dragging her down as well. She slipped from the hand in mid air and landed onto the earth floor.

Midoriko found herself unable to move, her world fading in and out of vision and she could only feel the pain from previously being crushed by the bear. Her world stopped spinning the moment it completely faded to black.

When she woken, it was to the feeling of someone moving her from her spot on the earth floor beside the bear demon's carcass. She snapped her eyes open to find herself being picked up and off of the ground and her eyes seethed at the face before her.

"Don't touch me!" Midoriko seethed and the man was punched in the face, he let go of her, allowing her to stand shakily onto her feet. Her left arm hung limply at her side as she clenched her right fist, ready to punch the man again as she glared at him.

"But, miss." Mitsuhide's voice spoke to her soothingly, "You must be given treatment, just look at you. You can barely stand on your own."

He came towards her once more and she pushed him away.

"I said don't touch me!" Midoriko barked at him, but he ignored her request as he grabbed onto her right wrist as it swung dangerously towards him and positioned her so he was behind her, putting her in a hemlock that she was too tired to fight out of.

"You mustn't push yourself." Mitsuhide replied as he then brought her wrists tightly behind her to tie her with a rope so she would be unable to hit him again.

"I don't need your help." Midoriko spat. "I need to get home before the sun rises and you are wasting my time."

"And where is this home of yours?" Mitsuhide asked curiously, but Midoriko didn't answer that one. "You are coming with me then."

He began to walk towards the east, the very opposite direction of where Midoriko needed to go and she struggled against him, ignoring the aching pain of her body.

"Stop it! You are acting childishly." Mitsuhide mumbled as he then threw her over his shoulder and began walking once more.

"Why are you taking me!" Midoriko snapped as she lied limply over his shoulder.

"Because I cannot leave such a beautiful doll in the middle of the demon infested forest, especially in such a condition." Mitsuhide casually replied and Midoriko only grew more angered.

"Unhand me! I'd rather be eaten than have you carry me away." Midoriko seethed.

"Is that so?" MItsuhide replied as he continued walking. "Consider this as payback after you leaving me so suddenly back in Kyoto. It was rather rude of you to call me insane after I proposed to you. You shouldn't treat your fiancée so cruelly."

"I already told you, I have a fiancée and he's not you!" Midoriko barked in reply.

"And where is this fiancée that you have been repeatedly telling me of for I have yet to meet him?"

"He's waiting for me and you're keeping me from him."

"If there is such a fiancée waiting devotedly for you, then I will wait for him to come for you so we can make amends." Mitsuhide replied and Midoriko could only sigh in her frustration.

Sesshoumaru tapped his fingers on the hardwood table in his dining room that opened up to the garden outside on the east wing of his palace. He watched as Rin ran among the flowers with the children of the servants of his domain and he grew ever more impatient. It was the third day and yet she was not here.

Where was she?

What was taking her so long?

How long does it take to assassinate a daimyo such as Nobunaga with her abilities?

As his mind raced through all of the possibilities of what was possibly taking her this long, he had failed to notice that his tapping had caused the table to begin to crack open and when he had woken from his mind's wanderings the table collapsed. He just stared down at the scrapes of wood with mild amusement before he stood up, looking to the shocked Rin as the girl stared at the broken table.

"Rin, stay here." Sesshoumaru ordered as he turned to exit the room.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!" she replied and he left the room without another word.

Sesshoumaru took off into the sky, his white boa swirling beneath him to mingle with the silvery-white mist of his cloud. His eyes searching the land for Midoriko's aura. About an hour into the search, he did not find her aura on the path of the Dragon Phoenix, but just east of it. His sharp demon eyes fell on the white tents of an army camp made of humans and he landed just outside of the camp.

Why was she here of all places?

Whatever her excuse was going to be, it didn't matter now as he began to walk towards the army of human soldiers as they prepared for a coming battle with another human army, unaware of the much bigger danger in their midst.

Midoriko slowly opened her eyes to the sounds of the soldiers in the camp screaming in terror She found herself on soft furs as the screaming grew ever louder when the sight of Mitsuhide walking toward her from one end of the tent made her urgent to get free. She struggled with the ropes around her chest, arms, wrists, and legs as Mitsuhide became within an arm's length away when he suddenly grabbed her by the ropes the tied her. He dragged her roughly to the tent's opening and she struggled to get free.

"Let me go!" She seethed when he opened the tent flap to reveal the sight of a sea of dead human bodies before her. Her eyes widened in fright as Mitsuhide kicked her out of the tent to have her hit the floor, rather roughly. She was face down with her hands tied behind her back as he came up behind her to grab herby the length of her black hair so she was forced to look up from the ground. Sesshoumaru was there, just less than a quarter of a mile away as he slayed the soldiers with a simple wave of his hand, the green whip slashing at those around him as he came steadily closer to Mitsuhide and herself.  
"Who is that!" Mitsuhide forcefully asked as he continued to painfully pull her by her hair.

"My fiancee." Midoriko hotly replied. "You were so willing to met him, have you had a change of heart?"

Mitsuhide's face grew instantly pale at her words as he looked up at the taiyoukai standing amongst a sea of bodies.

"If you leave now," Midoriko whispered from her place on the dirt. "I will have him spare your life."

Without another word past between the two, Mitsuhide was gone in a flash, leaving Midoriko on the floor, limbs still tied. She tried once again to get herself free as she began to wander where her sword had disappeared to. Her fingers fumbled over the knot holding her wrists when a shadow casted over her body. She froze in her struggle to look up at the one who blocked her sunlight to find Sesshoumaru gazing down at her, his eyes instantly glued to the ropes tied around her that was rendering her defenseless.

"To think that such humans could capture you is puzzling." Sesshoumaru said with his usual monotone voice and she scowled up at him.

"Don't give me that!" Midoriko snapped at him. Sesshoumaru cut the ropes with his talons and she stood up with him in front of her.

As Sesshoumaru gazed down at the miko, his nose instantly noticed the smell of her blood and he startled her with a fierce growl.

"Did they cause those wounds on your person?" He asked in his growling voice as his eyes scanned the area for any surviving humans to kill just to spite them.

"No," Midoriko replied her hand gripping her weak left arm. "These are from a demon that attacked me on the way to your home. He's dead now."

With that, Sesshoumaru stopped growling to look back at Midoriko and he put his arm around her waist.

"Then let us go, then." He said.

"Wait! I have to get my sword." She said and he let her go to run inside the white tent to obtain her weapon. Moments later she reappeared with the sword at her waist and once again he placed his arm around her as his cloud appeared at their feet to take them to the sky.

As they descended to the ground, Rin's overjoyed voice called to them from not too far away as both miko and taiyoukai landed in the garden where she played. Midoriko stood by Sesshoumaru's side as the little girl came crashing into Midoriko's arms.

"Rin missed oka-san!" Rin exclaimed as she hugged Midoriko tightly as the little girl's arms clenched over Midoriko's wounds around her torso. Midoriko, try as she might to hold it in, hissed in pain and the girl loosened her grip to look worriedly to her mother.

"What's wrong oka-san?" Rin asked and Midoriko, who was clenching tightly to her stomach in pain, shook her head.

"I'll be alright, don't worry. I'm just tired is all." Midoriko replied when Sesshoumaru gently helped tired Midoriko up from her kneeled position.

"I will show you to our room." Sesshoumaru said. He began to walk towards the shoji doors to the inside of the palace as Midoriko had her right arm wrapped around his left arm so he may help her walk in her tired state and beaten state.

"Our room?"

"We are engaged, are we not?" He replied, though not glancing down at her as they walked through the long hallways with Japanese paintings and cherry wood statues as Rin tagged along behind them, admiring how Sesshoumaru treated her oka-san.

"Is Sesshoumaru-sama going to be my Otou-san?" Rin asked in excitement.

"Yes, Rin." Sesshoumaru replied and Rin cheered.

When they reached a large wooden door with elaborate carvings in the wood in the shape of two trees with the branches climbing up the large twelve foot doors, Sesshoumaru stopped before it and pushed it open with a soft pressure of his hand. The doors came open and Sesshoumaru, with Midoriko at his arm and Rin just behind her mother, came walking in. Midoriko gasped as she looked at the room. There was a large king size bed on the left side of the room that was covered with soft white blankets. The bed itself was on a black platform risen three feet from the ground as a nightstand was on each side.

There were large glass windows at the opposite end of the room where the doors stood and a large walk-in closet on the right side. Large pillow lied around a small coffee table by the large windows and Rin came running past Midoriko to sit on one of them.

"Welcome home, Oka-san!" Rin said happily as Midoriko smiled at her words. Sesshoumaru walked Midoriko over to the bed and she sat on the side's end as he then walked to the other side of the large bedroom to disappear in the closet.

He emerged seconds later with a white kimono in his hands before setting it on the bed next to Midoriko. He turned to look at Rin and the girl focused all of her attention on the taiyoukai, knowing that he had a task for her to do.

"Rin go and retrieve Jakken for this Sesshoumaru." He commanded, though his words were still soft with the child.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!" She said happily as always before she left the room, shutting the already open door behind her to give Sesshoumaru and Midoriko privacy.

Now alone with the taiyoukai for the first time in days, Midoriko watched as he came to sit beside her on the bed.

"How are your wounds?" He asked, breaking the momentary silence between them as he gazed down at her.

"I'm okay. These wounds are nothing, really." She replied as he studied her face as her eyes were downcast.

"Did the assassination go well?" he asked and she nodded. "Then why were you captured?"

"I was fine for a while." She answered. "I went to Inuyasha's village and got the directions you left for me. I began to travel on the path you described when I was attacked by a bear demon. I killed it, though I had obtained these wounds. When I had awoken I was being carried to the camp where you found me by a soldier."

"Why did you bother yourself to kill Nobunaga?" He then asked.

"Because he was a human driven for the need for power. He desired it so much that he had sold his soul and body to become a half demon. Such a thing should not be allowed." Midoriko said, answering him.

With that said, he sat up, startling her as she gazed up at his back that faced her.

"I understand." He said before turning slightly towards her. "Now it is time you rest so we may begin the wedding preparations."

Midoriko smiled at his words and he brought his hand to gently brush her cheek before turning to leave her in the room.

"I will send Jakken to give you medicine for your recovery. Rest until then, I shall return later." He said before opening the large doors and exiting the room. Now alone, Midoriko changed into the white Kimono Sesshoumaru had placed on the bed for her and she set her folded miko garbs onto the nightstand. When she crawled under the covers of the amazingly soft blankets and settled on the wonderfully soft bed did the doors open once more.

She could not see Jakken walk in from her spot on the bed and so she did not see as Jakken carried a tray of what was supposed to be herbal tea but became poison once Jakken poured the contents of black liquid into the hot tea.

"Jakken, is that you?" Midoriko asked before she sat up to find Jakken setting the tray on the nightstand.

"Your herbal tea, wench!" He huffed before exiting the room. Midoriko stood up from the bed to stand in front of the night stand. Her hands curled around the tea bowl as she gazed into its black watery depths. Something wasn't right about this tea, she could sense it, but she brought it to her lips, none the less.

The moment the bowl became empty it crashed to the floor, shattering across the hardwood as she clutched onto her chest.

"Jakken…" She hissed through clenched teeth in pain. "You…bastard!" And her body fell to the floor.


	20. The Last Option

There was something about her that signaled to him that she had gone past the capacity of sickness. High fever, chills, pinpoint pupils, intense shaking, sweating, increased heart rate and breathing. If that alone did not tell him, then it would be that one time that she vomited her own blood.

Rin had found her on the floor of his bedchambers and the sounds of her horrified screams had sent him flying through the castle halls and into the room. The sight of Midoriko unconscious on the floor with her face unearthly pale and crying in pain made him act quickly, though in a daze for he too was horrified by the sight of his fiancée so terribly sick.

Midoriko now lied in his bed, unconscious still, but every little movement, even as simple as taking a slow and easy breath, pained her. He felt his own chest once again give a painful throb for the millionth time as he sat at the bedside, his hand gripping onto hers as she continued to suffer before him. He felt incredibly weak, which was a feeling he instantly despised, but it seemed any medicine the doctors would mix or any whispering words of comfort would not suffix.

Someone had done this to her…but who?

Was it the human soldiers who captured her?

Some sort of poison the bear demon had given to her during their brief fight?

Who and what did this?

His thoughts ceased for the moment as she took another pain filled breath and tears rolled down her flushed cheeks. He sat even further at the edge of his chair to lean even more onto the bedside to draw himself closer. Her left hand was gripping tightly onto his left claw-like hand as he used his right to press a cool washcloth to her face.

Rin he had sent out of the room since her hysterical crying was almost as painful to watch as Midoriko vomiting the blood. He had a nurse assigned to watch Rin as he stayed by Midoriko's side.

Was she going to make it?

Or was she going to die here?

He didn't want to know the answer to that and he shook the haunting thought from his mind. He had Tensuseiga, right? If such a thing should happen, he could use the blade of heaven to revive her. No… he already told himself he wouldn't think about such things and yet it still hovered over him, like a phantom he could not get rid of.

The day went by and Sesshoumaru had failed to notice the absence of Jakken for he had spent the entire night awake at Midoriko's side, making sure that the latest breath she took would not be her last. When, suddenly, the epiphany struck into his mind just as the sunrise signified a new day. He had only one option left and that option wasn't here in this castle, neither in the western domain or in all of Japan or China, but the answer lied on the other side of a Bone-Eater's Well. He had overheard Kagome speaking of her time as she spoke to Midoriko. Five centuries into the future with advanced technology, and advanced technology means greater medicine right?

This would be his only and last option before it would be too late.

Sesshoumaru did not pack anything. Not even food for neither the unconscious Midoriko or even himself could even think about eating something. He told the nurse who was in charge of Rin to take care of her while he is away and that Rin was to be led to believe that Midoriko was doing better. With nothing else, he picked Midoriko up wedding style and took off towards the East where his brother's village lied.

Sesshoumaru landed onto the earth soil by midday. Midoriko looked calm in his arms for the time being, though her breathing and chills were still terrible. She had her arms hanging loosely as her hair dangled down the side of his white pant leg as he walked toward the hut before him. Shippo scrambled from his spot on the dirt floor just in front of the hut at the sight of Sesshoumaru drawing near and he ran into the hut.

"AHH, Sesshoumaru's here!" The kitsune hollered in fear as the sound of crashing dishes and certain heavy items falling onto the floor. When Sesshoumaru entered the hut, everything was strewn hazardously all over the floor as Shippo jumped into Kagome's waiting arms and Inuyasha was sitting with his back leaned against the wall. Kagome gasped in shock as the sight of the unconscious Midoriko in Sesshoumaru's arms came to her eyes and Inuyasha looked up to find Sesshoumaru staring not at him, but at Kagome.

"What's wrong with her?" Kagome asked, about to come towards Sesshoumaru but his voice stopped her approach.

"There is no time." He replied coldly. "You are to take Midoriko and this Sesshoumaru to your time."

"Why!" Inuyasha barked and Sesshoumaru's burning gaze seethed at his younger brother, the fiery burn in Sesshoumaru's eyes, more so than usual, caught Inuyasha off-guard. Sesshoumaru's gaze then instantly softened when he gazed down at the unconscious miko in his arms.

"She is…dying." He whispered. Both Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kagome's eyes widened in complete and utter shock, their eyes widening as for the first time an emotion was completely casted over Sesshoumaru's face. It was…sorrow and…pain.

"Alright, Sesshoumaru." Kagome whispered. "I'll take both of you to my time."

Kagome gathered her yellow back pack and Inuyasha tagged alongside her as Sesshoumaru walked with the unconscious Midoriko just a few meters behind. Inuyasha and Kagome were too stunned to speak as they came to stand beside the well and Sesshoumaru stopped beside them as he then gazed down the well.

"So this is it?" He asked and Kagome nodded.

"Midoriko will need something of mine in order to pass through since she is not a demon." Kagome said. Kagome dug into her yellow backpack until she withdrew a small silver necklace and she came up beside Sesshoumaru and the unconscious Midoriko. Kagome placed the necklace around Midoriko's neck before stepping back to stand beside the well. "Okay, let's go."

They jumped into the well, first Inuyasha and Kagome and Sesshoumaru and Midoriko following. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as his vision erupted in blue mist, pink and white lights shimmering like a dreamy haze. When the bluish haze dispersed, he found himself at the bottom of the well. He looked up to find a wooden ceiling above them. He watched as Inuyasha took Kagome by the waist and leapt out of the well and he followed suit to find himself in a small hut covered in dust and cobwebs. He followed Kagome and Inuyasha outside and the moment he stepped out of the hut, his nose was assaulted with the fumes of heavy smoke and other nameless but disgusting smells within the air.

"For having such technology," Sesshoumaru brought up. "Everything is consumed with a most decadent odor."

"Okay, so, Sesshoumaru, here are the rules since you are in my time." Kagome said, turning now to both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru and the unconscious Midoriko. "Number one: No Fighting! I can't have you blowing up and airplane or a bus because one of you is not happy."

Sesshoumaru: "…Airplane?"

Inuyasha: "…Bus?"

"Yes, and two, just don't…touch anything without my mother's or my consent."

"I don't have time for your rules." Sesshoumaru replied and Kagome fumed as Sesshoumaru walked right past Kagome to walk into the large house in front of him. Inuyasha watched as Sesshoumaru entered with the miko in his arms and Inuyasha came to stand beside Kagome.

"I don't think he is going to try anything." Inuyasha said, for once showing his perceptive side. "Not with Midoriko in such a fragile state." at this, Kagome nodded in understanding and they both walked into the house.

As Sesshoumaru opened the door and stepped inside, he scanned the room, seeing a lot of things he couldn't name, though not really caring, he caught sight of a woman walking by with short hair and the woman suddenly smiled at him.

"You must be one of Kagome's friends, make yourself at home." The woman said. Her eyes caught sight of the woman Sesshoumaru was holding and, as if she knew exactly why he had come in the first place, said. "I'll call the doctor right away. Set her on the couch until then."

Just then, Kagome and Inuyasha came walking inside and Kagome led Sesshoumaru to the couch. He set Midoriko carefully down onto the sofa as Kagome brought blankets from the closet to place over Midoriko's feverish body. Noticing her unnaturally flushed face, Kagome hurried into the kitchen to retrieve a washcloth and basin.

Sesshoumaru sat on the coffee table facing the sick Midoriko, his elbows resting on his knees as he watched her sleep when he noticed Midoriko's face begin to contort in pain. The moment Kagome walked in and set down the basin and washcloth, Sesshoumaru looked to her.

"Fetch a large bowl." He ordered and Kagome, sensing what he meant by it, grabbed a large bowl from the cabinet and hurried back. Sesshoumaru had Midoriko sit up, her face devoid of all color as she gripped tightly onto Sesshoumaru's hand. Kagome gave Sesshoumaru the bowl and Sesshoumaru set the bowl in front of Midoriko's feet and he leaned Midoriko forward. Giving a rather hard pat on her back, Sesshoumaru had summoned whatever Midoriko had boiling in her stomach and blood came from her mouth to spill into the bowl.

"Eew…" Inuyasha grumbled. "She's worse than I thought."

"Shut up Inuyasha, this is no time for comments." Kagome replied as she wet the cloth in the basin, squeezed out most of the water, then placed over Midoriko's forehead once Sesshoumaru had lied her back down and covered her with blankets.

"The doctor would like a description of the symptoms she is having." Mrs. Higurashi said as she walked into the room.

"Fever, intense thirst, increased breathing, vomiting, pinpoint pupil, weakness, shaking, and sweating." Sesshoumaru replied.

"God Damn! Could there be any more symptoms on the list!" Inuyasha remarked and Kagome scowled at him.

Mrs. Higurashi repeated the list to the phone and there was a buzzing voice that they could hear in response before Mrs. Higurashi hung up the phone.

"The doctor will be here soon with the medicine." Mrs. Higurashi said. "It seems that she has been poisoned with a pesticide and the doctor says that we should continue to give her water until he arrives." With that Kagome's mother walked back into the kitchen to return moments later with a large glass of water. She handed the glass to Sesshoumaru who now sat on the couch to sit her up to lean against him so he could continue to give her water.

"Kagome, aren't you going to introduce me to your two new friends?" Mrs. Higurashi asked and Kagome was startled by the question, before beginning by pointing at Sesshoumaru.

"This is Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's older brother."

"Half-brother." Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru retorted.

"Whatever." Kagome replied. "And this one is Midoriko, Sesshoumaru's girlfriend."

"Really?" Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Heh, heh,…girlfriend…" Inuyasha chuckled and Sesshoumaru's glare silenced him.

"Sesshoumaru, this is my mother, Higurashi Sakura."

"AND I AM THE DOCTOR!" They all turned to the front door to find an old geezer in a white suit holding what looked to be a heavy briefcase in his hand. He had a long silvery-white beard that reached to mid-chest as it came straight down.

"Hello Doctor, I am Higurashi Sakura. I am overjoyed with the haste of your arrival." Sakura exclaimed as she made a short greeting bow and the doctor returned it before over-looking the group of young adults. He wore an over-confident gleam in his eyes as he then came waltzing into the room and his eyes stopped at Sesshoumaru.

"Oh, my! This will take a lot of work." The old doctor exclaimed and everyone in the room sweat-dropped.

"He is not the patient. It's this one, right here." Sakura said as she pointed the unconscious miko next to Sesshoumaru. The doctor came around the couch to have a look at her as he opened his briefcase. The doctor noticed the large bowl filled with a puddle of blood and he shook his head in pity. He took a small drop of the blood from the bowl and he withdrew a small vile from his briefcase with clear liquid inside.

"This is to see what pesticide she has in her system." The doctor explained. "How long has she been like this?"

"Since yesterday." Sesshoumaru answered and the doctor only shook his head once more. He placed the drop into the open vile before closing the cap and then shaking it within his hands as those in the room watched him curiously. The liquid in the vile changed to the color blue and his face lightened at the discovery.

"Azodrin, eh?"

"Azodrin?" Everyone repeated.

"Yes, it is an Organo-phosphate, or commonly known as Diazinon." He replied when he took a needle into his one hand, popped the tip with another, then take a bottle of clear liquid to place the needle in.

"This is Atropine Sulfate, a counteract to the effects of the cholinesterase inhibitors." Anyone but the doctor had no clue what that meant.

The doctor took the needle out of the bottle before turning to Midoriko. He was about to take her by the arm but a certain growl pierced the air and the doctor nearly fell out of his chair.

"What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru's icy tone voice and cold glare was directed to the doctor with a needle in his hand.

"I'm going to inject her with this. If I don't then the poison will not fully get out of her system." The doctor explained and Sesshoumaru's growling stopped.

"It's okay, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said. "This will make her better."

With that said, coming from Kagome, Sesshoumaru then turned his gold glare to Kagome.

"If she dies, then I will have you keep her company in the after-life." Sesshoumaru growled and Kagome, given death threats nearly every day, merely shook her head in defeat.

The doctor took Midoriko by her wrist and lifted the white kimono sleeve up so the inside of her elbow was revealed. He inserted the needle and injected the serum into her body fluids. When the needle was empty, he took it out and dabbed her blood with a cotton ball damped with an anti-biotic and then stamp a band aid over the pierced skin.

"All done!" he said, but before he stood up, he left several needles in a small package and a bottle of the Atropine and handed it to Sakura.

"If any of her symptoms occur, just inject her with this and she should be fine. If not, then call me back. Until then, just keep giving her water and maybe some food, but keep it light. " Sakura nodded in response to the doctor's orders and he left without another word.

"WHAT! INUYASHA-NI-SAN IS HERE!" A boy's voice hollered and everyone's heads turned to see Kagome's little brother, Souta, come running through the room and trample Inuyasha.

"Get off me, Kid!" Inuyasha barked and Souta stepped back.

"We're gonna play videogames together!" Souta exclaimed happily and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had a questionable look on their faces.

"Videogames?" Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru voiced aloud and Kagome sighed in her irritation as both her and her mother left the room to begin cooking dinner.

About an hour later:

"OVERKILL!" A deep baritone voice ripped through the air and Inuyasha growled in frustration.

"You beat me again!" Inuyasha whined as he sat with the PS2 controller in his hands, though not really knowing how to use it as Souta beat him over and over again. Inuyasha, angry that he had gotten himself beat by a twelve year old boy, looked to Sesshoumaru who still sat on the couch with a sleeping Midoriko and his eyes suddenly looked determined.

"You and me, fluffy! Let's go!" Inuyasha challenged. Sesshoumaru did not have a chance to reply as Souta quickly gave him the controller.

"You hold it like this and you press these buttons to make certain combos of kicking and punching." Souta explained, maneuvering Sesshoumaru's hands so he was holding the controller correctly like he had previously done for Inuyasha.

"BEGIN!"

Both of the characters on the screen were barely doing anything for a moment, when Sesshoumaru pressed both of the "O" button and the square at the same time, making the character grab onto Inuyasha's and slam him into the ground.

"You always have to play dirty, don't you?" Inuyasha snarled in frustration.

"You take these things too personally." Sesshoumaru said casually as he used the dodge button as Inuyasha's character began to do a series of punches. When Sesshoumaru made his character jump away from Inuyasha's character, the character launched then toward Inuyasha's character, grabbed him by the head and began to pull.

"I'm ripping your head off now, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said, still in his casual tone and Inuyasha growled very much like a dog.

"And you ask why I take things so personally?" Inuyasha grumbled as he watched his character's head spurt blood and Sesshoumaru's character held Inuyasha's character's head in victory. Then, as if the screen were speaking to Inuyasha, it said.

"YOU LOOSE!"

"RUB IT IN WHY DON"T YOU!" Inuyasha was about to kick the television screen when Kagome's voice bellowed from the kitchen.

"Osuwari!" Inuyasha hit face first into the ground and his hands still twitched in agitation. "Damn that bitch!"

"Dinner!" Mrs. Higurashi called and Inuyasha popped off of the ground.

"Yay!" And he ran into the kitchen with Souta following closely behind. Sesshoumaru stood up as well, leaving Midoriko to sleep on the couch as he entered the kitchen. Sakura set out the tray of food on the table and as Sesshoumaru approached she handed him a bowl of miso soup with squares of tofu inside.

"For Midoriko." Sakura said before continuing the migration of the newly prepared food onto the dining table. Sesshoumaru walked back into the living room and he sat the miso soup on the coffee table. He sat Midoriko upright and slid in beside her before picking up the miso soup to place to her lips. Slowly, but surely, she drank the miso soup and the tofu until the bowl became empty. When done, he as about to set her back down to have her rest while he ate when Sakura came walking in with a tray of food for him. She set it on the coffee table before him with a mug of hot tea beside the tray.

"How is she?" She asked Sesshoumaru.

"Midoriko's fever is receding." Sesshoumaru answered.

"That's good to hear." Sakura replied. "When dinner is over, I will have your bed ready."

Sakura then exited the room, leaving Sesshoumaru alone with Midoriko on the couch. Sesshoumaru gazed down at the sleeping miko as he leaned his back onto the couch, his black shoe adorning feet set on the coffee table. Midoriko Lied her head on his chest, just below his chin and her legs curled up towards him. Sesshoumaru reached with his left hand to grab several rolls of sushi and he popped them into his mouth while he lied there, his right arm around the sleeping Midoriko as he ate.

He couldn't think of a more peaceful moment than this.

Inuyasha yawned as he made his way out of the kitchen with Kagome next to him and Souta trying to entice him to play more videogames. Inuyasha was about to make the kid shut up when thy all stopped, their eyes glued to the couch.

"Awe, how adorable!" Kagome squealed as she looked to the couch with a sleeping taiyoukai holding the sick priestess to him.

"He didn't eat his food." Sakura said in a concerned voice as she walked into the room.

"I'll eat it!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he then took the tray of food and began cramming the sushi into his mouth and slammed the tea don his throat.

"Kagome, how about you prepare the guest bedroom for Sesshoumaru and Midoriko." Sakura said and Kagome nodded before disappearing down the hall.

"Yo, Sesshy!" Inuyasha hollered as he then kicked Sesshoumaru in the side with his foot. "You aren't sleeping here."

He was answered with a punch in the face.

"You sicken me with your babbling." Sesshoumaru said as he then opened his eyes. Sesshoumaru sat up, bringing an unconscious miko with him.

"The guestroom is ready, Oka-san!" Kagome said as she entered the room. Sakura nodded and she turned to Sesshoumaru.

"We have a guestroom in the back, if you accept." Sakura offered and he gave a simple nod in reply. He drew his left

arm under Midoriko's knees and his right around her shoulders before he stood up to follow Sakura to the guest room.


	21. Cherry Blossoms in Tokyo

The morning sun filtered through the windows to glaze over the sleeping form of the young woman under the blankets. Her dark lashes fluttering open, the sun's soft rays causing her blue sapphire eyes to glow as she slowly awoken from her slumber.

Where was she?

What happened?

She sat up, but instantly regretted the movement as she grew nauseous and her head felt like it was going to explode. She was alone in the room as she slowly drew her legs to hang over the side of the bed. Midoriko shakily got onto her feet, took a step, but then she lost all strength and fell to the floor.

"Ow." She mumbled from the floor. She dragged herself to the wall closest to her and slowly dragged herself up it so she could stand again when her memory returned to her. As the images flashed through her mind, replaying every vital moment, her breath came out in short ragged exhales and she felt lightheaded.

_Jakken…why did you do this to me?_ She thought. _What did I ever do to you?_

She reached for the doorknob and twisted the handle before pushing the door open. She used the sides of the wall to slowly make her way out into the hallway, when, once again, she fell to the floor. She fell onto her front side, her hair tossed to one side from the collision and she made a whining noise in her weakness.

"Damn it all." She grumbled as she began to crawl as well as she could, though it was difficult to do wearing a traditional white kimono. She got to the top of a stairway and just looking down its steep steps made her give up completely. She wasn't the type to call out for help, but, considering the circumstance, the thought was enticing. So, in her defeat, she just lied there, on the ground. As she lied there for a while, she noticed that she was involuntarily shaking. She was incredibly cold and she shivered on the hardwood floors.

"Oh, my! You really shouldn't be out of bed." A woman's voice came from behind her and Midoriko saw the woman as she came up beside her. "How are you feeling? My- You have pretty eyes."

"…um, thanks." Midoriko replied. "Where am I?"

"You're at Kagome's house." The woman said, it was then that Midoriko noticed a major resemblance with this woman and Kagome.

"You're Kagome's mother?" Midoriko asked and the woman nodded in response.

"My name is Higurashi Sakura. Here, let me help you up. I can't have any of my guests sleeping on the floor." The woman said. Sakura got Midoriko to sit up before having Midoriko's left arm drawn over Sakura's shoulders. Sakura slowly made her way down the stairs and when they got to the bottom of the stairs, Midoriko sighed in relief for she was scared that Sakura might accidentally drop her on the way down.

"Midoriko, you're awake!" Kagome exclaimed as Sakura brought Midoriko to the back end of the couch to have her lean on it for a moment as Sakura cleared the couch.

"Where's Sesshoumaru?" Midoriko asked when she grew weak again and began to slip back to the floor when Kagome drew her hands under Midoriko's shoulders to hold her up.

"Thanks..." Midoriko whispered.

"They're outside, my brother, Souta, wanted to teach them soccer." Kagome said. "I wonder how that's going."

With the boys:

"Okay. So, you're supposed to kick the ball into the goal, but you can't use your hands." Souta explained as Sesshoumaru had the ball before his feet with Inuyasha facing him. Sesshoumaru kicked the ball to slam into Inuyasha's face.

Back with the girls:

"I doubt it will last long." Kagome muttered. "We should make breakfast. Food will shut them up, or at least Inuyasha."

"Here, dear. Come and rest on the couch." Sakura said to Midoriko and both Kagome and Sakura helped Midoriko to sit on the couch. Midoriko was given blankets to wrap around her as she sat and she still was shivering.

"My body must think it's still winter when it's spring." Midoriko commented as she curled her legs up to her chest as she sat on the couch.

"I'll fix you some hot tea while my mother cooks breakfast. I'll send the boys in here to keep you company." Kagome said as both her mother and herself walked into the kitchen.

Midoriko pulled the blankets closer around her body as she continued to shake. She sneezed about three times in a row before burrowing her head underneath the blankets wrapped around her. She heard footsteps drawing closer, but she still had yet to draw her head from the blankets. She felt a familiar demonic aura in front of her as moments later as long steel strong fingers came through the fold of the blankets to pull it down from her face. Sesshoumaru's face was seen first as he then slipped the blanket from off of her head. She saw Inuyasha and Souta sit before a moving picture screen as Sesshoumaru came to sit beside her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like crap." She honestly replied and he smirked slightly at her response. He brought his hand to feel her cheek and forehead before bringing it back down.

"Your skin is still hot." He said, though he could notice that she was shivering, even under the blankets. She was about to speak, when she could suddenly feel a pull in her stomach. All blood left her face as she could feel a burning sensation erupt in her chest.

"What is wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked, noticing her troubled face that had lost all color. She couldn't reply as her hands then covered her mouth as her eyes clenched closed. The burning sensation traveled up her throat and erupted in her mouth, the coppery taste and the crimson liquid that was coughed up and into her palms slithered down her wrists to drip onto the hardwood floors as she continued to cough up blood.

"Get the medicine!" Kagome ordered to her mother who was in the kitchen and moments later, Sakura appeared with a needle and the bottle of the medicine. Sesshoumaru sat beside Midoriko to grip onto her shuddering shoulders to provide comfort as she still hacked up the blood.

Sakura kneeled before Midoriko and took her right arm to inject the counteract before withdrawing the needle and placing a band-aid over her pierced skin. As the moments passed, Midoriko stopped coughing up the blood as her breathing was ragged and unsteady. Kagome took a washcloth and basin from the kitchen to set on the coffee table when Midoriko opened her eyes. She was staring silently down at her bloodied hands, her blue eyes watching as the blood dripped from her fingertips to land on the hardwood floor in a deep daze.

"Midoriko-san, are you okay?" Kagome asked as she held the now wet washcloth before Midoriko to wash her hands with. She was silent, her eyes downcast as the blood began to stain her skin. The last time she had blood on her hands….was when she had killed those villagers. She could still hear their screaming as her heart began to pound in her chest. So much blood…so many bodies…

"Midoriko." Sesshoumaru's voice snapped her from her daze as she then looked up to the worried Kagome. Midoriko took the wet washcloth from her hands and began to silently wipe the blood from her hands.

Sesshoumaru, seeing her in such dismay, watched as she slowly wiped the blood from her hands when he took the cloth from her. She looked to him in question, but as he brought the cloth back over her hands and began to wipe it off himself, all confusion left her face as she watched him clean her hands.

When her hands were cleaned, Sakura had walked into the room and placed the mug of hot tea on the coffee table for Midoriko.

"Breakfast will be ready in about ten minutes, so if you would please work your way into the dining room within that time." Sakura said with a smile before returning to the kitchen. Sesshoumaru put the wet cloth into the basin as Midoriko picked up her mug of hot tea before turning to Sesshoumaru.

"Where is Rin?" Midoriko asked him. Sesshoumaru leaned back on the couch as he looked to Midoriko huddled underneath the blankets, noticing that some blood had gotten onto the cloth.

"She awaits our return at home." Sesshoumaru said. "When your sickness begins to dim, we will go."

"I hope she is okay, I probably gave her a scare." Midoriko said softly as she then sipped her tea.

"Rin is strong for her age, she will be fine." he replied. As he looked to her, his eyes grew cold as his demeanor hardened. "What caused this sickness?"

Midoriko grew silent, her eyes no longer meeting his but staring down into the contents of the brew within her hands. There was a long moment of silence as Midoriko continued to stare down into the cup within her hands and Souta, Inuyasha, and Kagome watched the two curiously, wondering what caused the terrible sickness as well.

"No one." She replied after the long silence.

"You are lying." Sesshoumaru shortly replied, his demeanor growing cold at Midoriko's hesitance to answer him. He wanted to know who did this to her. To know what caused the pain and suffering for he found this circumstance to be a repeat of what had occurred two hundred years a go. Why does she always keep everything to herself? Why does she never ask for help when she needed it the most? Even now, as she sits before him after being so horribly poisoned, she will not ask for his assistance.

Sesshoumaru stood up, all eyes in the room except for Midoriko's snapping towards him as he grabbed Midoriko by her arm to make her stand up. Midoriko, shocked by his sudden force, stumbled up to her feet as she stared at him, wide eyed.

"Sesshoumaru, what are--!"

"Come! We shall speak alone outside." Sesshoumaru growled as he forcefully dragged Midoriko outside. Inuyasha, Souta, and Kagome watched as they both disappeared, their eyes wide in shock as well.

Sesshoumaru released Midoriko to drop back onto her behind on the grass, as he continued to stand over her. His golden eyes blazing down at her before he crossed his arms over his chest, his anger caused her to be completely still for she was not accustomed to him being frustrated at her.

"Who was it, Midoriko?" he asked in a bone-chilling tone.

"If I told you, there would be unnecessary violence." Midoriko replied, her tone was soft in comparison to the frustrated taiyoukai.

"You are the one suffering from severe poisoning and you tell me that the violence would be unnecessary?"

"Yes." Midoriko answered. There was silence then as Sesshoumaru turned his gaze from Midoriko, who still sat on the ground looking up at him, looking at nothing in particular as the moment past. When the long moment began to draw out, he let out a defeated sigh before sitting down in front of Midoriko, his arms still crossed.

"If I promise to not get involved, to let you handle this on your own, would you tell me who gave you this poison?" Sesshoumaru asked as he then turned his gaze back to Midoriko, his eyes softening and his cold façade fading. Midoriko did not respond as they both stared silently at each other, both studying the other's motive.

"I am asking you as my future wife and mother of my children to give me this answer." Sesshoumaru said seriously, breaking the momentary silence.

"I will tell you, but you must give me the promise of me handling this on my own." Midoriko replied and he nodded in response.

"It was your servant, Jakken."

"What!" He was suddenly up on his feet again and his anger beyond boiling point. "Why-? I'll kill that damn toad."

"No. You will not." Midoriko replied, her voice was soft, but her tone serious. "You have already given me your promise that you will not get involved."

"But he is my servant!"

"So you will lie to your own wife?" Midoriko asked and Sesshoumaru froze, his growling had succumbed as he gazed down at her. She slowly stood up, her body still weak from the poisoning as she barely managed to stand on her own two feet. "Trust me when I say that he will get what he deserves."

Silence arose as she gazed at him, the wind swept up between them, sweeping their long hair from their backs to flow over one side.

"Very well," He finally replied, his tone serious as he tore his gaze from her. "You are free to place whatever judgment you see fit."

With this answer, Midoriko smiled in relief before taking him around the waist and holding him tightly to her.

"Arrigato, Sesshoumaru." She whispered. Sesshoumaru brought his arms around her in response to her embrace, though his face was still among the serious tone.

"Just promise me that no secrets will be kept unshared, Midoriko." Sesshoumaru asked and Midoriko nodded.

"Breakfast!" They could hear Sakura holler from the kitchen inside the house and they both loosened their hold on the other to gaze toward the house. Sesshoumaru helped Midoriko into the house and set her gently onto the tatami mat flooring before the long table before sitting beside her. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Souta made their ways into the room as Sakura put down the food to set onto the table.

As they ate, everyone else seemed to find some matter of interest to speak about, though, Midoriko and Sesshoumaru remained silent. Midoriko silently sipped her tea when Kagome snapped her from her silence.

"So you two are getting married?" Kagome asked and Midoriko nodded. "That's so cute!"

"So when is the arrangement going to occur?" Sakura asked.

"We have yet to set a date." Midoriko replied as Sesshoumaru remained silent as he ate.

"How many kids are you going to have?" Kagome asked and Midoriko nearly choked on her miso soup.

"I take it that you two have not really spoken of such things." Sakura said. Sesshoumaru remained silent as he ate while Midoriko ignored Sakura's statement to continue eating. Inuyasha devoured his food before looking to the silent Sesshoumaru.

"Are you going to name any of the kids after their uncle?" Inuyasha asked Sesshoumaru and the older brother gave a small huff.

"What makes you believe that I approve of your name?" Sesshoumaru replied and Inuyasha growled. "Asshole." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Inuyasha, don't make me say it!" Kagome exclaimed and Sesshoumaru made another huff.

"You should listen to your bitch, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru slyly replied and Inuyasha looked about ready to pounce on him. He was about to too, but, as Inuyasha got to his feet, Midoriko's fist came slamming into Sesshoumaru's face and the taiyoukai fell over.

"Inuyasha, osuwari!" Inuyasha slammed into the floor.

"My! Aren't we lively." Sakura said cheerfully as Souta giggled at the scene.

"For being in such a fragile state from sickness, you do not hold back." Sesshoumaru grumbled to Midoriko as he sat back up. The punch itself did not have any effect on him, only the fact that his fiancé had just hit him in the face seemed to irritate him now.

Midoriko, finished with her meal, attempted to stand up, her legs wobbled beneath her and she almost fell into the wall behind her when Sesshoumaru was suddenly holding her steady. When she found the little strength she had, Sesshoumaru released her and so she began to slowly make her way out of the room.

Sesshoumaru watched as she left the room as Kagome ran out to follow Midoriko. Inuyasha stood up as well, Sakura picking up the dishes and Souta helping his mother as Inuyasha looked to his brother.

"Are you really going to allow her to handle Jakken on her own?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshoumaru, not surprised that the hanyou had overheard their conversation outside with his demonic senses, still looked to be calm as he glanced to Inuyasha.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru replied. "Being the one to suffer the most from Jakken's crude behavior, I will allow her this wish."

Sesshoumaru entered the living room to find Kagome and Midoriko missing, curious as to where she was, he followed Midoriko's scent to find her upstairs alone with Kagome. Sesshoumaru was about to follow her when Souta grabbed onto his sleeve to stop him.

"Sister is getting Midoriko-san clothes to wear." Souta explained. "And she wants to me to get Inuyasha-ni-san and you some clothes too."

"Clothes? What is wrong with mine?" Sesshoumaru asked in his usual cold tone, Souta seemed unfazed by the taiyoukai's cold demeanor.

"Silly! You can't go outside in those clothes, no one wears that anymore. Not in many years." Souta replied. "Inuyasha-ni-san! Come on, let's go! Sister wants to take us out for the day."

Inuyasha came walking out of the dining room to stare at the boy in question.

"Nande?" Inuyasha grumbled before being forced into Souta's room.

Midoriko held up the strange clothing within her hands as Kagome continued to throw her clothes onto the bed from her open drawers.

"What is this thing?" Midoriko asked as she held up the pink thing in her hands.

"It's called a bra."

"Bra?" Midoriko mumbled when Kagome came back over to her.

"Here I'll show you." Kagome helped Midoriko into the strange contraption before giving her a white shirt to put on. Kagome had given her a white tank top, blue jeans, white tennis shoes, and a dark violet zip-up sweatshirt that Midoriko wore loosely around her neck. When she was finished, Kagome looked over her handiwork. Everything fit nicely on her, though the sweatshirt was a little big for her, but at least it was comfortable. Being that Midoriko was slightly taller than Kagome, Kagome had given her the pair of jeans that she had found at the bottom of her drawer. The jeans fit her, though the bottoms dragged, but that fit with the style now a days, anyway.

"No for your hair." Kagome said, noticing how unbelievably long her hair was. "No one really has their hair so long anymore. If you could put it up somehow to make it look smaller, would be cool."

Midoriko thought for a moment as she took up a brush and began brushing through the strands.

"Do you have a ribbon?" Midoriko asked and Kagome nodded before opening the drawer of her desk and withdrawing a light blue ribbon. Thin and long, Midoriko formed her hair to be in a large loop and tied her hair at the crook of her neck. She had long bangs that Kagome had not noticed being there before that hung in different layers from the tip of her chin to the top of her shoulders. The tie was loose, but held firm as she tied the ribbon several times over her hair until the long loop hung down her back with her bangs hanging loosely in her face.

"How's this?" Midoriko asked and Kagome smiled and nodded in approval.

"Now, what about your strange tattoo on your forehead?" Kagome said as she dug into one of the drawers of her desk before drawing out a small black case of foundation.

"Tattoo?" Midoriko asked as Kagome began to put the foundation on Midoriko's forehead. With the heavy look of concentration on Kagome's face, Midoriko could easily apprehend that covering up her marking was proving to be a challenge in itself.

"It cannot be covered." Midoriko said, her words halting Kagome from putting on more make-up.

"Oh well." Kagome sighed. "Just say that it is a tattoo if anyone asks."

Midoriko wiped the foundation with a cloth until her face was clear before standing up. She felt a little uncomfortable in this new clothing, the bra being the most uncomforting of the whole outfit. She looked to the mirror and found herself unrecognizable in such attire and hair style. She wondered how the others would react to her new appearance. Just then, the door came open and Inuyasha came waltzing into the room, a hat on his head as he looked to Kagome in aggravation.

"I am not wearing this." Inuyasha grumbled as both Midoriko and Kagome noticed his difference in attire. He wore baggy jeans, a red t-shirt, and white tennis shoes.

"What's wrong with it? I don't think you look half-bad." Kagome said, still brushing her hair.

"It's uncomfortable, that's what and it itches." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Stop your whining, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said coldly as he walked into the room, just behind Inuyasha, wearing black pants, black shoes, and a white long sleeve shirt to cover the markings over his wrists. His hair was tied back in a low ponytail as was Inuyasha's, though his markings over his face were still visible.

"What are we going to do with those tattoos?" Kagome asked when Midoriko walked over to him. She ruffled his bangs gently so the strands covered his crescent moon, leaving only the magenta slits on his cheeks.

"I guess that is as good as it gets." Kagome sighed. "Let's go then."

"Go where?" Midoriko asked as they all filtered out of the room.

"There's a faire in the city and I thought what the hell? Why not take all of you guys." Kagome laughed as they all came down the stairs and into the living room. They exited the house to then walk down the path towards the stairway that came onto the main street. Kagome and Inuyasha led the way as Midoriko followed beside Sesshoumaru when Souta came up beside her.

"Today's going to be so fun!" Souta exclaimed happily to Midoriko. "Inuyasha-ni-san is going to help me win all the sorts of prizes!"

Midoriko wasn't really paying attention to the boy for she was too distracted by the moving lights and large metal objects zooming by her, causing the wind to gush by her and her hair to loosen from the blue ribbon's restraint. Still weak from the sickness, as a twelve foot tall and twenty foot long metal tin with dozens of people inside zoomed by her, the wind gushed by her once more, almost tipping her over before Sesshoumaru caught hold of her arm. He placed her arm around his left arm so she may use him to keep from falling. When this was done, they continued onward. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Midoriko, and Souta crossed a street as tons of people filtered by them. Midoriko grasped harder onto Sesshoumaru's arm and she reached down to grasp onto Souta's hand so to not loose him as Sesshoumaru weaved them through the heavy current of people.

"I have never seen so many people in my whole life." Midoriko exclaimed in wonder when they stepped onto a curb.

"It's always this crowded in Tokyo." Souta explained to the young woman.

"What are those thing, Souta?" Midoriko asked, pointing to the big metal tins as they rushed by.

"Cars." He answered.

"And that?"

"Bicycles."

"That?"

"A motorcycle." Souta replied and this time Sesshoumaru caught some interest to the vehicle weaving dangerously through the cars.

"I should get myself one of those." Sesshoumaru said as he watched it disappear behind a corner.

Inuyasha and Kagome stopped before the large gates that entered into a large park. Sakura blossoms littered the area surrounding the faire, flags blew in the wind as the sound of people screaming in excitement were carried on the carts of the roller coaster as it zoomed over its peak.

"This is a faire?" Midoriko asked in awe as she looked up at the towering Ferris wheel as it slowly spun while flashing luminous colors.

Kagome walked up to the ticket booth and handed the man inside some cash. When the tickets were given Kagome passed them among the group.

"Follow my lead." Kagome said as she then took her ticket up to the gate and gave it to a man in a yellow vest. The others did as she did until they all were standing in front of the faire, inside.

"What now?" Inuyasha asked, bemused as his arms were bent behind his head.

"The Zipper!" Souta exclaimed in excitement as he took Inuyasha by his wrist to run toward the ride just ahead. Kagome ran after them as Sesshoumaru and Midoriko walked. Inuyasha and Souta stopped at the end of the line as Kagome came to stand beside them.

"Come on, guys, hurry before anyone else gets here." Kagome said to the casually walking couple. They came to stand just behind Inuyasha and Kagome as Souta stood between the two couples. Midoriko looked up at the machine twirling small metal boxes of people and she suddenly felt queasy at the sight of such a thing. She leaned onto Sesshoumaru more as she still held his left arm.

"We are going in that?" Midoriko asked uneasily.

"Yeah, I guess." Kagome replied. "This is one of Souta's favorite rides. Don't get frightened, this is supposed to be fun."

As the line of people began to move, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Souta went in one metal box and they were then locked inside.

"Fun my ass." Inuyasha grumbled. "I feel like a dog about to be sent to the pound in one of these things."

"Shut up, Inuyasha." Kagome snapped at him and Midoriko and Sesshoumaru watched as the metal box holding more than half of the group was lifted off of the ground, bringing forth the next box. Sesshoumaru went in first, sitting on the cushioned seat as Midoriko slid in beside him. The man responsible for the ride hut the metal door before them and the box swung back and forth.

"Kagome says that this should be fun. But--" Midoriko whispered to Sesshoumaru when they were then lifted off of the ground. When the box stopped in mid air, the container rocking back and forth, dangerously close to tipping them upside down. "I seriously doubt that."

"This is such a petty tactic for entertainment." Sesshoumaru replied when the cart began to move once more, but did not stop as it began to spin upside down nonstop.

"Damn you, kid!" Inuyasha could be heard yelling just up ahead. Sesshoumaru was about to break out of the cage when Midoriko began to laugh as they continued to spin.

"It's not funny, Midoriko!" Inuyasha barked from the cage in front of them as they were thrown up into the air before falling back down. Kagome and Souta were giggling like mad as they continued on like they were for several minutes. When the machine stopped twirling them around the two cages were left facing each other as they both rocked back and forth like a cradle. Midoriko, Kagome, and Souta were laughing uncontrollably as Sesshoumaru looked irritated and Inuyasha was about to shred open the cage door.

"Why the hell is this your favorite ride!" Inuyasha growled at the kid as he giggled like mad. Midoriko's laughing died as the moment passed and she turned to Sesshoumaru with a broad smile.

"That wasn't that bad, was it?" Midoriko said happily, he gave an almost unnoticeable nod. When the machine moved once more and they were let out of their cages. Kagome decided to then take them to the Gravitron, which was a metal machine in the shape of a disc that spins incredibly fast when you are inside. After getting in line and eventually making their way to the door into the disc.

"Now put your back against the wall." Kagome explained as she leaned back into the cushioned wall that were placed on sliders. Souta stood beside Kagome with Inuyasha on the other side of Souta as Midoriko came to stand between the two brothers. The latch door closed and a man came to sit on a platform in the middle with several levers and buttons. He pulled the lever before turning up the heavy metal music to a high volume. The disc began to spin as the group was pressed by gravity against the walls. Midoriko could barely lift a finger as her head was pressed against the cushion when the pressure made her sliding cushion wall beneath her to slide back to hit the top of the disc. Sesshoumaru, not liking where she was, fought against the pull of gravity to pull her back down to where she was. Inuyasha was growling as he got himself to slowly sit up, his muscles tensioning as he got himself to stand on the floor. Sesshoumaru had his talons grow, his hand raising over the cushion beneath him to tear it open when the ride began to slow down.

"Man in the red shirt and hat, would you please remain standing against the wall until the ride has come to a complete stop." The man from the platform commanded, Inuyasha didn't listen until Kagome uttered her 'sit' command and he was thrown back into the wall with a slam. Midoriko felt herself slide up again and Sesshoumaru brought his assault on the side of the disc to a halt as he reached up grab onto her once more until she was back beside him. Just then, the ride came slowing exponentially down until Midoriko was released from gravity to land on the floor. She gained her balance as the ribbon fell from her hair. She bent down and picked up the ribbon.

"Darn, now I have to do my hair again." Midoriko muttered as they began to filter out of the disc. Sesshoumaru walked behind her this time as she placed the ribbon partially in her mouth as she used both of her hands to fix her hair like it was previously. When she had it in its previous form, she took the ribbon from her mouth and tied her hair in that large loop that reach down to her lower spine, her long bangs hanging loosely at the sides of her face.

"What now?" Inuyasha asked as they came to stand just outside of the disc to look at all of the stands of food and games.

"I'm kind of thirsty." Kagome said. "Let's get something to drink."

They all began to stand in another line until Kagome came up to the booth and ordered for all of them. Inuyasha came to sit below a sakura blossom tree and Souta followed closely behind as Midoriko stayed with Kagome. Sesshoumaru leaned against the trunk of the tree, his eyes alert and his nose itched from the stench of so many humans and their perfumes.

"This place reeks." Inuyasha muttered and Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement.

"I don't smell anything." Souta exclaimed. "Just food."

"That is because you have your weak human senses." Sesshoumaru said coldly, though Souta was once again unfazed by the taiyoukai's demeanor.

"I wish I were a demon." Souta muttered. Inuyasha huffed in response to the boy's foolish wish.

Midoriko waited in line next to Kagome as they came up to the booth and Kagome ordered them all the same drink. As they waited for their drinks to be served, Kagome turned to Midoriko.

"Are you having fun?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, though this place is strange to me." Midoriko replied when she noticed a young man staring at them.

"Are you foreign?" The man asked the two young women.

"Um, yes. She's from Europe." Kagome answered for her as Midoriko glanced towards him when his eyes came to her forehead.

"Is that a tattoo?" he then asked. Midoriko, remembering what Kagome had said earlier, nodded. "It's pretty cool, it looks almost like it's glowing. Did you get that in Europe?" He asked.

"Yes." Midoriko answered, playing along with Kagome's lies. Kagome handed Midoriko a tray of the drinks before Kagome got herself one and they were about to leave when the young man's voice interrupted them.

"Me and some guys wouldn't mind if two such pretty girls would accompany us." He said.

"We are already accompanying others, at the moment." Kagome said. "Sorry, but no."

"Come on, it would be fun." He said when three more men came to stand beside him. Others around the area watched the scene with extreme interest when Midoriko calmly turned to Kagome and handed her the other tray of drinks.

"Go and give these to the men. They are probably waiting." Midoriko said and Kagome nodded knowingly as she took both trays and ran back to their group, leaving the still sick Midoriko alone in the center of men.

Kagome stopped before Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Souta, quickly setting down the drinks and she told them what was transpiring as she spoke to them, but none of them left their posts.

"Aren't you going to help her?" Kagome asked, mostly to Sesshoumaru.

"If it gets out of hand, I will intervene." Sesshoumaru said. "Until then, she can handle herself. These are mere humans after all. Child's play to her."

Midoriko stood as the small gang circled around her, her eyes sharp to every movement the group made as more of their gang appeared from the crowd. A small gang of young men, she could almost do this with her eyes closed.

"Come on, I'd hate to hurt such a pretty woman."

"You can have me if you can keep up." Midoriko said, a sly smile playing on her lips. She had been locked up for two days in almost a coma, she wanted to release some pent up energy.

"Why you--!" The first one came charging toward her and swung his left fist towards her, but she easily side-stepped the assault.

"No, no." Midoriko chuckled. "Your form is all wrong. You're leaving this whole side open." With this said, she punched him in his open left side and he doubled over from the force of her punch. Another came charging behind her, hoping that they could catch her off guard, but Midoriko leapt up into the air, having the man land on the ground beneath her. She landed on the man's back and he yelped.

"A cowardly move, but not a bad strategy." Midoriko said to the man beneath her feet. The rest of the gang, about five of them, came charging towards her from all sides and Midoriko grabbed onto the nearest one's arm and propelled him over her head towards two charging from the opposite side and they collapsed. The remaining two men came charging and Midoriko playfully dodged their attacks by flipping back several times until they were a distance away. The men were stunned at her flexibility and fluid mobility when Midoriko felt her stomach erupt in a strange heat. She began to cough as her breaths came in raggedly and uneven. She had noticed as she continued to cough into her open hands and her legs were weakening from the effects of the sickness, that she had drawn a very large crowd. They were watching her in both awe and shock when Midoriko could sense the approach of Sesshoumaru. Obviously sensing her sickness revealing its symptoms once again.

"Now!" The two men said as they came charging toward them and, as the men who were knocked to the floor got up to join their comrades in the defeat of the young woman, they were instantly halted by the sight of a tall man standing in front of Midoriko. He had long silery-white hair tied back in loose ponytail at the crook of his neck, long bangs covering his forehead, weird magenta slits over his cheeks, and he had to be over six feet.

"You have been defeated, go home!" His unearthly cold tone made their bones shake as their eyes widened. His confident demeanor and stoic figure was the most intimidating things they had seen in their lives and they were smart enough to make a quick dash to safety before anyone could blink.

Sesshoumaru turned back to Midoriko to find her regaining her breath from her coughing fit. When she had her breath, she gave him a warm smile as she took his left arm just as when they had first left the house and they walked back to where the others waited for their return.


	22. Back Home

They left the faire earlier than Kagome had previously expected, but as the sun had set and Souta wanted to go to the haunted mansion. By they left, the entire haunted mansion was no longer 'haunted'. Between both of the demon brothers and the high priestess, the monsters inside that were controlled by machinery were completely shredded or broken. Souta thought it was funny, Kagome was only embarrassed. So they left early.

They walked along the main road's sidewalk, Sesshoumaru in the back with Midoriko, Souta and Kagome ahead of him. Inuyasha was too busy buzzing from window shop to window shop, trying to convince Kagome to buy him some food from one of the bakeries.

"Come on, please, Kagome." He whined as Souta giggled at his childish behavior. "PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!"

"Shut up! I already said no!" Kagome snapped at Inuyasha, though he seemed to ignore her answer.

"Midoriko-onee-chan! PLEASE!" Inuyasha whined to Midoriko. Midoriko could only sigh as she shook her head with shame.

"Don't call me -chan if you're going to whine like that." Midoriko replied and Inuyasha's dog ears flattened to his skull.

"You have got to be kidding!" Inuyasha growled as he then crossed his arms across his chest and threw his chin up. "After I get all dressed up and-"

"Silence, Inuyasha before I rip your tongue out!" Sesshoumaru's sharp tongue caused Inuyasha to finally shut up. Kagome and Midoriko sighed in relief as they reached the steps up to the shrine and began to walk up. As they got about half way up the stairway, Sesshoumaru had stopped to notice that Midoriko had stopped as well. Her right hand was over her stomach as her left hand covered her mouth. She began to cough into her hand as she lost all strength and her knees buckled from underneath her. Her knees hit the cement stairs and her right hand left her stomach to hold herself up.

"Midoriko-san!" Kagome gasped as she came to her side to help her up when Sesshoumaru intervened. Kagome stepped back to allow Sesshoumaru and Midoriko space as he helped her up. Inuyasha and Souta stopped in their progression up the stairs to look back at the fallen Midoriko with Sesshoumaru aiding her. Sesshoumaru lifted Midoriko from the stairway and she leaned against him as she continued to cough into her hands.

"Are you alright?" Sesshoumaru asked, when she had stopped coughing she gave a slow nod. He drew his free left arm under her legs and picked her up and continued up the stairs as Kagome, Inuyasha, and Souta followed after him.

Sesshoumaru entered the house and into the living room, his eyes caught sight of the clock on the mantle to find it to be eight-thirty. He set Midoriko onto the couch when a familiar voice came calling to them.

"Ah, I see you're back early." Sakura exclaimed. "Would you like some hot tea?"

Sesshoumaru nodded as well as Midoriko and Sakura exited the room. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Souta walked into the house and they all lounged around the living room as Sakura handed them each a hot mug of green tea. Sesshoumaru sat on the couch as Midoriko leaned against him, both were so comfortable that they were ready to fall asleep when the sound of a hollering old man snapped the couple out of their sleepy haze.

"Demons! Get out of my house before I exorcise you!" An old man came running in yelling as he withdrew flimsy paper and was about to throw them at Midoriko and Sesshoumaru when Kagome and Souta intervened.

"No, it's okay, these are relatives of Inuyasha." Kagome explained as she held the old man back. As a long moment passed, the old man calmed down and Kagome and Souta released him from their hold. The grandfather shook his head in defeat before walking out of the living room.

"Interesting family you have." Midoriko commented and Kagome could only sigh as she sat back down on the floor next to Inuyasha. Souta put in a movie and they spent the rest of the evening until ten o'clock in the living room. When the movie had come to an end, Midoriko got up followed by Sesshoumaru and the others within the room looked up to them.

"Goodnight, guys." Midoriko said.

"Goodnight." The others replied before Sesshoumaru and Midoriko began to walk up the stairs to their room. Sesshoumaru opened the door when Sakura came walking down the hall.

"Oh, you're going to bed?" Sakura asked. "In the same room? Well, that's fine with me, just keep your clothes on."

Midoriko nearly dropped to the floor.

"Goodnight, Sakura-san." Midoriko mumbled and Sakura took her leave. Sesshoumaru, ignoring her statement entered the guest bedroom and Midoriko followed behind him. He took off his shirt and Midoriko's face erupted into a mad red blush. Her hands instantly came over her eyes as she spun herself around so her back was facing him as he got dressed.

"I'm done." She heard Sesshoumaru say behind her and she turned back around, a blush still hovering over her cheeks. She turned around to find him back in his white hakamas and his under kimono as he took the white kimono off of the bed and handed it to her. She took it gratefully as he turned from her to sit on the bed, facing the opposite wall to give her privacy. She changed into the white kimono and set the clothes that Kagome had loaned her on the desk. Midoriko turned back to Sesshoumaru to find him sitting at the end of the bed, watching her.

"We are to leave in the morning, you seem well enough and we will bring the medicine just as a precaution." Sesshoumaru said as he watched Midoriko come to sit beside him.

"For Jakken's punishment, I have a plan." Midoriko said her voice soft, almost a whisper. As she told him of her plan, he slightly grinned in satisfaction at the demon imps punishment. Though, he had to admit, this woman was very creative.

Jakken wandered down the halls of the castle, heavy in thought as he casually walked across the hardwood floors. Where was his Lord and where did he take that wench? Midoriko was probably dead and Sesshoumaru must be sulking somewhere. If not then surely wherever they went, the poison that he had given her could not be cured, but then, if that was true, why did he still feel this uneasiness churning his stomach. Like a pick to his side, he could not get rid of this sickening feeling that his plan had made a bad turn.

Shaking his head in attempt to erase the thought from his mind, he found himself in front of Rin's bedroom door. She had been acting rather strangely, after the assumed death of Midoriko, the girl would not leave her room and she would not speak. Curious on how the girl was doing, he creaked open the door when his ears twitched at an unfamiliar sound.

She was crying for her mother.

Jakken's eyes widened at the sound as he felt his spine grow suddenly painfully cold. She was crying because of him and he didn't like the sound in the least. He had never seen or heard her cry before and it stunned him.

"Stop your crying, brat!" He heard himself bark at her. The moment he heard the words spill from his mouth, he instantly regretted it for she instantly grew quiet, her small body curled into a ball on her bed as she sobbed into her pillow. At such a sight, he quickly shut the door and left that hallway segment to enter the main hall. Servants scurried about as the cleaned the floors and dusted the expensive artifacts within the main hall as Jakken walked by.

"The Lord has returned!" He heard a guard holler to the servants and Jakken suddenly felt cold. Not only was he nervous at the arrival of the Lord of the West, but he found a feeling of sudden fear creep up his spine. What will the lord do with the death of his fiancé? Would he know who poisoned her?

These thoughts burned his mind as he stumbled out of the main hall and to the front door to greet him when the doors came open. Sesshoumaru stood there, in his usual attire of pure white and splotches of red with the colorful sash around his waist.

"Konichiwa, Sesshoumaru-sama." Jakken greeted. At the sound of the demon imps voice, the taiyoukai's golden gaze looked down to the demon imp and at the eye contact, Jakken suddenly felt the hellish burn of his gaze. Terror stricken, Jakken was paralyzed to where he stood as Sesshoumaru took the brim of the door and slammed it shut all the while, seething at Jakken. The yellow bug like eyes of the demon imp were almost popping out in utter horror as Sesshoumaru silently walked passed the demon imp. But as Sesshoumaru walked away, he noticed something was missing. Tensuseiga was not accompanying Tokijin at Sesshoumaru's side.

What had he done with Tensuseiga? Did it not work on Midoriko and so he abandoned it?

Jakken wondered as he watched Sesshoumaru disappear a he turned into the hallway, no doubt going to visit Rin in her troubled state. Jakken was about to follow when Jakken was suddenly lifted off of the ground by the back of his collar and then thrown out the door. He yelped in surprise as he scraped against the ground.

"What the-" He suddenly screamed in pain as a sword came slicing through his midsection and stapled him to the ground. A beautiful figure stood over him, her long raven hair swaying in the breeze as she held onto the sword's hilt.

"M-M-Midoriko!" He stuggled to gasp the word out as the sword twisted into his stomach, causing more of his blood to spurt from his wound. She was holding Tensuseiga to his gut and twisting the hilt to make the blade twist in his stomach, ushering more cries of pain coming from his agape mouth.

"You! I poisoned you! How can you be--!"

"You failed." Midoriko seethed as she twisted the blade even more roughly. "Thankfully for that, I get the privilege of punishing you." She lifted the blade slightly so he wasn't stapled to the ground anymore and she picked him up with the blade. His tiny body slid down the blade as she began to carry the sword with him still pierced in the gut and she began walking into the palace carrying him. The servants who happened upon this scene immediately ran out of sight in fear of the powerful priestess's wrath.

"What are you doing?" Jakken gasped through the pain of being carried with a sword stabbed into his gut. She did not answer as she walked to the palace's private temple and she walked up and onto the platform where the guests would watch a ceremony given within the temple. She rammed the blade into the wall so he was stapled once more, but this time to the wooden wall.

"You are to watch my wedding." Midoriko said as Jakken was forced to look into her burning blue flame eyes. "And if you utter one word during the ceremony, I will personally slit you from the top of your neck…" She touched his neck in her emphasis to quickly trace down his belly. "Down to your very gut." She gave the blade in his stomach a harsh twist and he screamed in pain before she quickly left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Sesshoumaru held the crying Rin loosely as she sobbed at the news of her mother being alive.

"Where is oka-san, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked through her hiccups, her small hand rubbing the tears from her eyes in tiny fists.

"She will be here in a moment. She needed to take care of an important matter and when she returns, she will help you get ready for the ceremony."

"What ceremony?" Rin asked as she looked up at him questioningly.

"Your mother and I are to marry this evening." Sesshoumaru explained as Rin sat in his lap. "She would be very grateful if you aid her in her preparation." Rin smiled happily at this when the sound of the door opening drew her attention. Midoriko stood at the entryway as Rin's whole face brightened. She dashed off of Sesshoumaru's lap to collide into Midoriko as she kneeled to hug the child. Rin almost crushed Midoriko with her small body as Midoriko soothed the little girl.

"Rin missed Oka-san so much." Rin said into Midoriko as the young eighteen year old hugged her.

"Gomenasai, Rin." Midoriko whispered as she hugged the little girl. After a long moment, Midoriko released Rin as Midoriko brushed the long strands of Rin's hair behind her left ear.

"Come, we must make haste. There is a lot to do in such little of time." Midoriko said as she then stood up and Rin still grasped onto Midoriko's hand as they both turned to Sesshoumaru.

"I will see you tonight, then." Sesshoumaru said as he took his leave to command his servant on how the wedding should be held. Midoriko looked down at Rin and smiled.

"Let's take a bath first." Midoriko said in a cheery tone to the little girl and Rin smiled happily.

They took their bath and when they were finished, they began to dress into their formal kimonos. Midoriko was adorning pure white. The women servants helped her with the many layers of the formal kimono and with her makeup, which consisted of red lipstick and blue eye shadow. They put white powder over her face to make her even more white skinned. Her hair was brushed until it was completely straight and no tangles lingered. A servant twisted her hair up and put an elaborate white comb at the top of her hair before placing the white silk that served as a thick veil over her hair.

Rin was attired in a soft hue of yellow that had flowers engraved into the silk, a white obi that tied into a beautiful bow in the back. Her hair was still kept down, but a yellow ribbon was tied near the end of her hair. She looked adorable in such attire as she bounced from Sesshoumaru's room where he was getting ready and then running back to Midoriko's room.

"How does he look, Rin?" Midoriko asked in excitement as the little girl came back into the room.

"Rin's not saying." Rin replied teasingly as she watched a servant massaging Midoriko's hands with oil to make her hands soft. Rin came to sit beside her mother when the sound of the door knocking drew everyone's attention. A servant answered the door when familiar faces came Midoriko and Rin.

"K-Kagome-chan! Sango-chan!" Midoriko gasped. "When did you get here?"

Kagome and Sango entered the room in their nicely prepared kimonos as they came to sit before Midoriko on the tatami mats.

"We couldn't think of missing Fluffy and your wedding." Kagome exclaimed. "We dragged the men from the village and here we are."

"You look so gorgeous, Midoriko-sama." Sango complimented as both Kagome and Sango examined the white kimono Midoriko was wearing.

"It's so soft!" Both girls exclaimed at the white silk that covered Midoriko.

"Where are Inuyasha-ni-san and Miroku-san?" Midoriko asked curiously, noticing that the two men had not entered the room.

"They went to see Sesshoumaru, Inyasha just couldn't wait to loose a moment to tease him." Kagome explained. "And Miroku is just following for the hell of it."

"I hope he doesn't start a fight." Midoriko murmured as she briefly wondered what the men were doing.

Sesshoumaru released an aggravated growl at his brother entering the room.

"How's it going, fluffy?" Inuyasha greeted teasingly as he came to sit on the tatami mat flooring just meters away from where Sesshoumaru sat.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru snarled as he put on a black haori over his white under kimono.

"I came to see my older brother finally get hitched." Inuyasha answered as Miroku came walking into the room.

"What a joyous occasion, the joining of two souls is truly a treasure to watch." Miroku said as he said a quick and silent prayer.

"Houshi." Sesshoumaru's icy tone instantly caught Miroku's attention as Sesshoumaru glared at Miroku. "Once I marry Midoriko, you cannot lay one finger on her, is that understood?"

"Why, not even a hand shake?" Miroku asked.

"Nope." Inuyasha cut in. "No other male is allowed to touch a married, or mated, female unless, of course, you're family. Demon law."

"What if I accidentally touch her?" Miroku asked.

"I will kill you." Sesshoumaru said all-too-calmly as he drank some warm sake set before him. Inuyasha looked to the small bottle of sake and then began to wonder what the Japanese wine tastes like. Without asking for permission, Inuyasha poured himself a glass of the sake and took a sip of it when his eyes widened at the taste.

"This stuff is good!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he downed the small bowl of sake and poured himself another.

"Me too!" Miroku exclaimed as he then poured himself his own glass of sake. "So good!"

Sesshoumaru watched amusedly as both the monk and the hanyou drank his entire bottle of sake. Their cheeks became flushed as their speech became slurred.

"He he! Hiccup I love sake." Inuyasha murmured before he downed another glass of the wine. Sesshoumaru was about to pour himself a glass when he noticed that the monk and hanyou had already emptied it. Sighing in defeat, Sesshoumaru tossed the sake bottle to a waiting servant and watched as the servant dashed out of the room.

" Hiccup! So…yur ah, getting' married, eh?" Miroku slurred as he looked to Sesshoumaru. "Will tonight be… Hiccup! her first time?"

"That is none of your concern." Sesshoumaru snarled at Miroku's question.

"Yur first time?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshoumaru growled at such a ridiculous question.

"No." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Lucky… Hiccup! " Inuyasha grumbled. Sesshoumaru ignored that statement.

"Who do you think is going to be… Hiccup ur firs' 'ime?" Miroku asked, his speech getting worse.

"K-Kags." Inuyasha stumbled through the name.

"R-Really?" Miroku grumbled, Sesshoumaru noticed that both of the hanyou and monk were beginning to sway. "Is she…v-virgin?"

"Yeah…any demon knows that." Inuyasha said. Sick of their conversation, Sesshoumaru stood up, about to go to the temple when Inuyasha fell over. Sesshoumaru opened the door out of his chambers as he glanced at the two drunken males lounging on the tatami mat flooring around the table.

"I will have your women collect you." Sesshoumaru said coldly as he exited the room.

"Maybe we should get… hiccup a doctor to remove the stick from his ass." Inuyasha grumbled as Miroku laughed in his drunken haze.

Kagome and Sango had come into the room moments later and they immediately grew frustrated at the very sight of their men immobile on the floor. Kagome came up to Inuyasha and began to help him up and onto his feet when Inuyasha suddenly hugged her.

"I love you. Hiccup " Inuyasha grumbled as he clutched onto Kagome tightly. Kagome blushed, though she pretended to ignore him as she had him lean onto her as they began to walk out the door. When they disappeared into the hallway, Sango heard Inuyasha grumbling to Kagome.

"Kags, be my firs' time." Inuyasha asked in a whine and a loud bang could be heard in the hallway as Kagome dropped Inuyasha and stomped down the hallway in embarrassment.

As the ceremony began, Jakken was still stapled helplessly to the wall as Midoriko and Sesshoumaru sat side by side. Incense was burning as Midoriko and Sesshoumaru picked up the small bowl of sake from a small platform in front of them and drank. A demon priest blessed them as Rin, Kagome, the stabbed to the wall Jakken, and the drunk hanyou and houshi watched. When the ceremony was over, Sesshoumaru escorted Midoriko out of the temple and they all ate in the grand dining room, leaving the stapled Jakken to the wall.

Midoriko sat at Sesshoumaru's side as she ate her small amount of food before leaving early to prepare for the night. When Sesshoumaru was finished, he dismissed everyone to their guestrooms before entering his own bed chamber. Incense was lit in ever corner of the room as Midoriko sat before a candle as she sat in a plain white kimono, rubbing the makeup from her face with a wet rag, her long hair shimmered from the candle light, the long strands pooling around her form on the tatami mat flooring as she looked into a mirror. She looked incredibly beautiful to his demon eyes, her scent making its mark in his bed chamber and he hoped that it will remain there for eternity.

Sesshoumaru came to sit beside her as she seemed too deep within her own thoughts to even notice his presence. It wasn't until he brushed a long tendril of her hair from her shoulder did she stop her hands from continuing to clean her face to look to him. She was almost done, the white powder was no longer present and neither was the lipstick, only the eye shadow remained as she looked up at him.

"Oh, I didn't notice you coming in." Midoriko said as she smiled up at him, she appeared to be relaxed, but her heart beat was a beat faster than usual, signifying that she was nervous.

"I have something I wish for you to do." Sesshoumaru said as he looked down at her. She looked to him questioningly when Sesshoumaru stood up. Walking to the desk, he had picked up the empty bowl and the knife right next to it, just as he had requested of the servants to leave for them.

He sat back down, this time with a bigger gap between them, approximately three feet, before setting down the bowl in front of himself and taking the knife to hover over his wrist.

"What are you--!" Midoriko gasped as he calmly cut into his wrist drawing the demon blood from his veins to drip into the bowl before him. He rested his openly cut wrist over the bowl to allow it to pour into it until his blood filled the bowl to the rim. Taking his wrist away from the bowl, he brought the large cut to his mouth as his saliva healed the open cut. When the cut was no longer present, he brought both of his hands to the bowl that as about five inches in diameter to set in front of Midoriko.

"Drink it." He ordered and Midoriko's eyes widened.

"B-But why?" She asked, aghast at such a strange request.

"As you already know, I am immortal." Sesshoumaru began to explain. "I will live past your mortal life and that is something I wish to prevent."

"And so this…"

"Will make you immortal, with my blood, you will continue to live past your days. But if I die, so will you."

"So I will live feeding off of your immortality, becoming eternally young?"

"Yes." At Sesshoumaru's answer, Midoriko thought hard for a moment as she looked down at the warm crimson liquid.

"A life of eternity…with you." Midoriko whispered, when she smiled. "I couldn't ask for anything better." She brought the bowl to her lips and began to drink despite its coppery taste and as she felt the hot liquid glaze down her throat until there was no more, she felt suddenly feverish and intoxicated. She saw Sesshoumaru come towards her and embrace her to his chest when she noticed his lips grazing her neck. A sudden pain gripped her entire left side of her neck and shoulder as his fangs pierced her skin and drew her blood for him to drink. She gasped in both pain and shock as he drew his fangs even deeper into her. She could feel his heartbeat pounding inhumanly loud and powerful through her body, almost paralyzing her as she gripped onto his haori.

He drew from her after a long moment, he noticed that she was out of breath and shaking as he held her, blood dripped from the bite marks on her left juncture between her neck and shoulder and his eyes watched as the blood traveled down her collarbone.

"W-What was that?" Midoriko asked shakily.

"You are my mate now." Sesshoumaru answered. "As I am yours."

"Could you have at least warned me before you decided to bite me?" Midoriko huffed angrily as she wiped the blood from her shoulder. Sesshoumaru only smiled down at the woman as he leaned down and kissed her. She fell back onto the tatami mat flooring, her head coming down onto the line where the tatami met the hardwood flooring that made up the rest of the room. He leaned over top of her and was about to continue when his ears snapped to the opening of his door. Sesshoumaru, who was basically fully on top of Midoriko snapped his hellish gaze toward the door to find Rin standing at the doorway with her tiny hands rubbing her eyes. Sesshoumaru's hellish gaze softened at the sight of Rin and he got off of Midoriko. As she sat up Rin came running into the room and collided into Midoriko, holding her with as much as her short arms could handle as Midoriko noticed that the tiny girl was shaking.

"Rin, what is wrong?" Midoriko asked worriedly as she soothed the girl with smooth ministrations to her back.

"Rin was about to sleep when Rin found big eyes watching her through window." Rin explained and Midoriko's eyes widened. Sesshoumaru, listening intently, stood up at the girl's words. Midoriko, who was still holding the scared little girl to her watched as Sesshoumaru took up his Tokijin an left the room.

Sesshoumaru walked down the hall and stopped at Rin's door, his ears and nose alert to any presence that might have found its way into Rin's room and he slowly opened the door. He stepped inside the dark room, his hand gripping onto the hilt of his Tokijin as he looked at every crook and crevice. Nothing…

He as about to leave seeing as there seems to be no threat when he turned his back on the window. His ears twitched at a sound, snapping his eyes to the window and sliding the window glass pane open, he peered outside. Once again…nothing.

Defeated for the moment, Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword and turned back to the doorway before leaving the room.

Midoriko ran her fingers through the dark stands on the little girl's head as Rin began to fall asleep. Moments later, Sesshoumaru came walking into the room and her eyes gazed up at him. He shook his head, meaning that he did not find the presence at Rin's window, and Midoriko sighed. Rin had finally fallen asleep in Midoriko's arms as Sesshoumaru took the sword from his sash and laid it on its stand on the mantle.

"What do you think it was?" Midoriko asked as she sat up with the girl still cradled in her arms.

"Demon." Sesshoumaru replied as he took his sash off and folded it neatly onto the nightstand.

"Could it have been one of the guards?" She asked.

"No, the guards are always at their posts and if I ever hear of them leaving it, that is punishable by death." He explained. He sat down on the tatami mats, gazing at Midoriko as she held Rin so tenderly and his demeanor softened.

"It seems our honeymoon is to be delayed until tomorrow night." Sesshoumaru said as he watched Midoriko's calm expression.

"We have eternity to make up for it." Midoriko replied as Sesshoumaru nodded.

They went to bed, Rin slept beside them for she was too scared to return to her room and Midoriko was sympathetic with the girl's need. Midoriko fell asleep holding Rin as Sesshoumaru stayed awake for most of the night. When it came to be in middle of the night, Rin woke herself and Midoriko up with her nightmare. Midoriko sat up on the bed and she held Rin once more, this time singing that familiar melody. Sesshoumaru listened as the peaceful tune came softly to his demon ears and all worries from the intruder faded away just as it always had done.

"Goodnight, sleep tight,… no more tears….. In the morning I'll be here…. And when we say goodnight, dry your eyes…. Because we said… goodnight, and not… good bye…. We said goodnight,… and not… goodbye." Midoriko's sweet words of promise and hope doused the girl into deep and peaceful slumber. Midoriko lied back down beside her when her eyes looked up to the demon lord sitting beside the bed.

"Why do you not sleep?" Midoriko asked quietly so as not to disturb the sleeping Rin. He looked to her with calm golden eyes before silently standing up. Before Midoriko could utter a word, he was beside her with his arms around her from behind. His head nuzzling into the back of his mate's neck as he became intoxicated with her smell. The lavender calming to his nerves as he was the last to fall asleep.


	23. Before The Dawn

The dark recesses of the cave was devoid of any sunlight, only the single candle that was lit in the center of the cave, but its small light was faint. A large basin sat beside the candlestick as its dark water flickered with the small reflection of the burning flame. A hand appeared through the darkness as the hand swept over the water's surface, causing the water to erupt with countless ripples. The dark water began to glow a dark purple as an image became hazily come to sight. A young woman appeared from the watery haze as she slept with a little girl in her arms, her face serene and peaceful, but the sight of the woman's happiness made the owner of the hand scowl. His face came closer to the light and his dark green eyes with crimson colored pupils as he stared down into the image. Despite his vexed mood, a small grin graced his lips as his eyes came to the blue marking on her forehead.

"The woman with the sacred marking of supreme power." he whispered, "So it is you who have slain my brother."

Just then, the sound of a door opening and slamming shut came to the demon's ears caught his attention. The intruder came to kneel before him with his head bent down in submission as he addressed the demon before him.

"Senyru-sama, I have returned from the Western Castle." The demon who kneeled before the said Senyru reported.

"And?" Senryu asked impatiently.

"The priestess has mated with the demon lord Sesshoumaru and has taken his human girl as her daughter." The demon said.

"So…it would seem that in order to reach her, it would be relevant to be rid of the lord who protects her." Senryu murmured as his hand continued to sway over the basin that revealed her image while she slept, the demon lord asleep behind her.

"What do we do, milord?" The demon servant asked. Senryu brought his hand to stop from its gentle sway to alter his attention back to the demon servant before him.

"It seems that the bitch has gotten a bit too comfortable in her new life." Senryu said before he continued to sway his hand over the basin. "We attack at nightfall."

The demon servant nodded before exiting the room, leaving Senryu once more alone in his dark cave room as he gazed down into the basin. His green eyes narrowed on the sleeping couple before he wiped the image away with a quick wave of his palm. Despite his cold and unmerciful demeanor, he smiled.

"Revenge is sweet as death is cold."

Midoriko yawned as she took another long stroke of the comb through Rin's bedridden hair. They sat on the tatami mat flooring, just beside the table as Midoriko readied Rin for the day. Sesshoumaru slipped on his outer haori and tied his sash around his waist while he listened silently to the girls chatter amongst themselves.

"Rin wants to show Oka-san all the gardens!" Rin said happily as she squirmed while Midoriko struggled to continue to brush Rin's hair.

"Hold still, Rin." Midoriko said as she emphasized her words by holding Rin in place by grasping onto her shoulders. Rin calmed down for the moment as Sesshoumaru came to sit at the other side of the table and watched them as he sipped his hot morning tea.

"Did you forget your morning studies, Rin?" Sesshoumaru said between her list of the fun things she would do with her oka-san. At Sesshoumaru's words, Rin slightly sagged. Midoriko noticed her sudden grim demeanor and Midoriko stopped her combing and turned Rin around so the girl was facing her.

"Don't worry, there will be plenty of time to do all of those things after your studies." Midoriko cheerfully replied with a warm smile. Rin smiled joyfully at this and she quickly gave her mother a hug.

"Yay! I can't wait." Rin exclaimed happily and Midoriko smiled brightly at the girl's excitement and energy.

"And what are you doing?" Midoriko asked Sesshoumaru.

"Paperwork." He replied non-too-happily. "And I intend to speak with the manager of the guards for their laziness last night."

"Joy." Midoriko sarcastically retorted.

Sesshoumaru grinned slightly at her sarcasm as he sipped out of his mug of tea, watching as Midoriko pulled all of her hair over her left shoulder and began combing through the raven locks. She looked lovely in the kimono that he had given her, the white flowers stitched into the silk were small and multiple upon the light blue silk. The light shade of blue on the kimono softened her piercing blue eyes. Just watching her brought Sesshoumaru into a light daze, not noticing the door of his chamber slamming open with its intruder barging in. He did not snap out of his gaze until he noticed Midoriko suddenly look towards the door. He followed her gaze to find Inuyasha casually walking in.

"Good morning, Inuyasha-ni-san." Midoriko greeted, though Inuyasha's face did not lighten to her kind words.

"I'm hungry!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he came to sit next to Midoriko. The priestess only frowned at his whine, his complaining had only ruined the peaceful morning she was hoping to endure.

"Do we always need an update on your needs?" Midoriko smartly replied and Inuyasha huffed.

"I want you to cook me some food." Inuyasha ordered. Not noticing the sudden shady glimmer that suddenly casted over Sesshoumaru's piercing golden eyes.

Sesshoumaru looked to Inuyasha; his suddenly dark demeanor began to draw out from his pores, a dark aura of his iyaki could be seen swirling just over his skin that only Inuyasha and Midoriko could see.

"Inuyasha." His tone brought dead silence as Inuyasha, Midoriko, and Rin stared at him in question. "Get out."

Everyone's eyes widened as Sesshoumaru snapped up to his feet and towered over Inuyasha.

"Need I repeat myself, hanyou?" Sesshoumaru snarled. "Get out!"

"But-But! What got into you all of a sudden?" Inuyasha barked as he stumbled onto his feet. Sesshoumaru didn't give him an answer as he grabbed onto Inuyasha's haori and began to drag him out of the room. Rin giggled at the scene, while Midoriko was too shocked for words as Sesshoumaru threw Inuyasha out into the large hallway and then slam the door. As Sesshoumaru calmly walked back to his table, Midoriko and Rin began to laugh at Inuyasha's audacity as he yelled from the hallway.

"Shit head!" At his words, however, Midoriko turned to Rin and gave a serious look to her.

"Don't repeat that." Midoriko ordered Rin and the little girl smiled with a nod.

"Rin wants to go play with Shippou-chan before her studies." Rin said as she stood up to leave. Midoriko excused her and the little girl went running past Sesshoumaru and out the room. Sesshoumaru came to sit down in his previous spot as he once again sipped at his morning hot tea. He looked to Midoriko to find her standing up; he looked up to her questioningly when she came to sit beside him. She placed her arms around his right arm and rested her head on his shoulder as she smiled. He seemed unfazed by the miko's affections as he continued to sip his hot tea, though his icy demeanor that had reared its ugly head when Inuyasha had entered the room had dissipated completely as his muscles loosened from its taut hold just by the miko's soothing presence.

"Rin seems to be happy. " Midoriko asked as she closed her eyes. He looked down at the content miko.

"Yes, it would seem so." He calmly replied when he noticed the small weight on his right arm lift. He followed her with his eyes as he turned his head over his shoulder to find her sitting behind him. She picked up his long hair and began to comb through the strands carefully.

"You have paperwork to do and Rin has tutoring." Midoriko murmured as she slowly combed through his hair. His long silvery-white mane shimmering from the morning sun leaking through the window. "What am I to do?" She asked.

"As you wish." He told her.

"Can I help you with the paperwork?" She asked and he smiled slightly at her generous offer.

"Your only duty is to be mother of our children and to help look after my castle for if I must leave." Sesshoumaru said before taking another sip of his tea. She continued to comb through his hair as she relished how fine the silken strands were as it shimmered a silver glow in the morning sunlight that casted its rays through the open window. Like translucent hands, the sun's fingertips casted over the couple, as Sesshoumaru was content beyond compare.

"So…" Midoriko said softly, breaking the momentary silence between them as she stopped combing his hair to sit beside him. She set down the comb onto the wooden table, her eyes downcast as she noticed the ornate shape of the comb. "…When you say leave, what are you implying to?"

"For if when I am needed outside of this castle such as if a battle were to occur." Sesshoumaru replied as he took the emptied mug of the tea and set it down onto the table.

"Why wouldn't I accompany you?" Midoriko asked as she looked up at the taiyoukai, though he kept his eyes down towards the mug in his hand.

"You are to stay here for if the enemy attacks the castle while I am away." Sesshoumaru answered. "Besides, Rin needs her mother here to tend to her as well as the future children."

"Oh." Midoriko sighed as she looked back down to the table. Midoriko fingered the comb in her hands when she suddenly felt his hand on her shoulder. She looked up from the comb to gaze up at him in question, meeting his gaze as he began to stand.

"Do not worry yourself over such matters, I see no reason for if I must leave this castle except for my weekly surveillance of my domain for a long while to come." He said as he then took her hand and helped her up to her feet, though she didn't really need it, but the gesture was sentimental. Midoriko stood onto her two feet as he still held lightly onto her hand as she looked up to him. With no more than a simple nod and a warm smile, they dropped the subject and walked out of their bedroom chamber.

As the day passed, Sesshoumaru had already spoken to guard manager, killed Jaken after taking back his Tensuseiga, and had already gone through several cases to write up on paper. Inuyasha and his gang still lingered, though Sesshoumaru did not pay much attention to them. They seemed to take up more of a liking to Midoriko, which was to his benefit for he could accomplish more of the tasks needed to be done around the estate rather than baby-sitting his immature two hundred year old brother. As he went through the last bit of work needed to be done, he slightly wondered how long they would stay at his castle. Hopefully not too long, though, Inuyasha was not in his face and bothering him, Sesshoumaru could still hear his bantering from outside. He could even hear it as he wrote down the final word when his acute ears slightly twitched at his words.

"You brat, get back here! Rin! I'll kill you, I swear if you don't give that back!" Inuyasha yelled just outside of Sesshoumaru's window, two-stories down. The taiyoukai growled angrily and was about to jump out of his window to teach the damned hanyou a lesson when he caught sight of his very angry wife stroll up to Inuyasha and punch him in the face. Sesshoumaru smirked, content with the miko's response to Inuyasha's threat to her child before returning to his office.

Midoriko wiped the dirt from her hands as she glared dangerously down at the hanyou who was now rubbing his sore cheek.

"Bitch." Inuyasha grumbled when a threatening growl reverberated from a very agitated taiyoukai as Sesshoumaru leapt down from his office window and came to stand before the now stunned hanyou.

Being the one to insult the mate of a very protective, very intimidating dog demon lord, Inuyasha could only mumble words of intelligence from his slightly quivering lips.

"Oh shit."

Inuyasha was then seen slammed into the ground several times by Sesshoumaru's stomping foot. When Inuyasha was smashed enough into the ground, that even the earth around him had been slammed into a crater, Sesshoumaru stopped abruptly, but left his foot to keep Inuyasha's foot into the dirt.

"This Sesshoumaru will not allow a lousy, arrogant little hanyou to insult my mate or threaten those under my mate and my care. Those who do not submit to my authority will be punished severely. Do I make myself clear?" Sesshoumaru's deadly cold tone caused those who were watching the scene shiver as Kagome slightly moved to hide behind the stunned Midoriko.

"Mnn." Inuyasha grumbled through his mouthful of dirt. Satisfied, Sesshoumaru lifted the pressure of his foot on Inuyasha's head and the hanyou snapped angrily up to his feet, his eyes glaring and his fangs baring. The dirt-covered hanyou began to snarl and growl at his older brother as Sesshoumaru remained still, his body firmly placed. He would not back down to the hanyou on any day, especially in the situation such as this when the hanyou had just insultingly discriminate his mate.

"Inuyasha, stop it! You're being extremely rude!" Kagome piped in when Inuyasha suddenly stopped growling. With an angered huff, he turned on his heel and left the group of astonished people behind. As Inuyasha disappeared behind the corner of the castle, Midoriko turned to Kagome questioningly.

"Why did he listen to you all of a sudden?" Midoriko asked curiously when Kagome smiled mischievously.

"I control him with a subjugation spell, remember?" Kagome said in her cheerful voice when Sesshoumaru growled.

"A leash." He grumbled. "How shameful can that hanyou subjugate himself to be?"

Midoriko shook her head, slightly tired of the brother bashing, when Rin startled her by grabbing onto the skirt of her kimono and tugged on the silk.

"What is it, Rin?" Midoriko asked when the girl smiled up at the mother she adored.

"Let's play tag!" Rin exclaimed, Midoriko smiled at her request before Rin began to sprint away from the priestess, as fast as her short legs would allow. Midoriko, after giving off a short wave to her friends and husband, began chasing off after her child. Sesshoumaru smiled softly at the scene before slowly walking back into the castle.

As the day wore on and the last rays of sunlight filtered through the rolling hills and the rays scattered across the untamed sea just overhead, Sesshoumaru watched as the sun disappeared behind the mass of darkness and he couldn't help but feel an uneasiness in his stomach. Like a phantom creeping up on him, he could not help smell the presence of coming death about to brew. He looked to his wife as she returned from placing Rin to sleep and began to walk towards him as he stood upon a hill overlooking the ocean. She came to stop and stand beside him, wrapping her arm around his right arm and resting her head on his shoulder as she looked out at the setting sun.

"It's gorgeous." She whispered in exasperation, as if not to break the peaceful scene with the volume of her voice when he suddenly stepped from her.

"What's wrong?" She asked worridly, suddenly sensing his disturbed iyaki as it hovered over his skin that she could see with her miko eyes. He looked down at her in silence, his gaze was powerful and overflowing with mixed emotions. It was so unlike him.

"I must go and patrol my boarder, I will be back later." Sesshoumaru suddenly broke the silence. He drew close to her and kissed her fully on the lips before letting go and then walked silently away from her. Something was dreadfully wrong.

Sesshoumaru landed on the ground, drawing his sword as he overlooked the presence in front of him. A cloaked figure all in black stood before him and Sesshoumaru gripped his sword tightly at his side. From what Sesshoumaru could tell, the cloaked figure was most definetly of demon blood, but the cloak consealed his image from the naked eye.

"You trespass onto my borders, leave before I decide to kill you." Sesshoumaru thratened in a cool, deathly tone. The figure's cloak shook, but not in fear, it seemed to have a habit of shaking its body before it made a hiss noise that breached Sesshoumaru's ears. It made a combination of a laughing and hacking noise and Sesshoumaru was about to strike the demon down when the cloak suddenly broadened outward, swilring like a thick black fog as it came launching outward until all Sesshoumaru could see was darkness. If it wasn't for his demon eyes, he would be blinded in this pitch black fog.

The figure before him came speeding toward him like a bullet from a gun, and suddenly everything went blank.

Midoriko slipped on her miko garments the moment Sesshoumaru had left. Something was wrong and she could feel it in her very bones as they were chilled enough to make her skin numb. A prickling feeling pricked at the back of her skull, her miko senses were at unease and scattered. What was wrong with her? Her hands trembled as she tried to tie her hakamas and slip her sword through the sheath before she ran out of the Royal Chambers and into the main hall. She heard voices screaming for her as she ran passed them when she stopped abruptly at their voices to look back. Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome, Miroku, and Kiarara stared blankly at her, noting that she was wearing her miko garments.

"Is something wrong, Midoriko-san?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Take Rin and get as far as you can!" Midoriko ordered. They all looked at her stunned when Midoriko suddenly felt her knees growing weak, was it the sickness haven't yet completely healed? Why would it come back now?

"Wait, Midoriko-sama, we would like to know what is going on." Sango demanded, though her eyes were comforting and in worry. Midoriko ignored the two women and Midoriko looked straight to Inuyasha, her eyes burning into him as she silently pleaded with him. He stood, slightly vexed by her unfamiliar pleading face, but then silently nodded to her plea before running down the opposite hallway to Rin's room to retrieve her.

Midoriko did not wait to give any explainations as she continued on her way through the hallways until she reached the main gate. She passed the powerful gate when she saw the entire army of the west surounding the castle gates to protect what lied inside. She was about to run passed them when a hand grabbed onto her wrist, halting her. She spun her head to whomever had stopped her to find the General and Second in command there. His fierce army matched his fiery gaze as he looked worriedly down at his Mistress.

"My Lady, it is not safe out here, return to the castle." The General commanded, but Midoriko wouldn't listen, she tried to pry herself from him, but he wouldn't let go of her. He called for two of the guards and they knocked her out before she could pull out her sword.

Sesshoumaru felt dazed, he floated in the abyss as his eyes struggled to open. What was this? Where was he? He tried to move his body, but nothing moved. He was completely bound in some sort of spell that the demon in the black cloak had casted on him. He suddenly felt the bond between him and Midoriko, what kept him always in touch with her well-being, suddenly tingle.

"...Midoriko..." He whispered drowsily but his body would not move. He suddenly began to hear the chanting of the demon who had placed him in this spell chant unknown words he had never heard before dose him back into sleep.

The guards quickly ran into one of the back rooms of the castle and pulled the rug off of the floor, revealing the hidden door. Opening the hatch, the door creaked open and the guard with Midoriko cradled in his arms walked carefully down the steps. Placing Midoriko down onto the small futon on the ground, the other guard assigned the most powerful of servants to wait down in the small concealed room to protect the priestess.

"No one goes in and no one goes out, you hear that?" The guard commanded strictly to the servant and the male servant nodded in understanding before the guards shut the hatch and placed the rug over the door before running out to join the battle.

There was a whole league of middle-class demons attacking the Sesshoumaru's army, the task would have been easy considering the army had better reinforcements and equipment, but their was something peculiar about this whole battle. The demons would kill themselves with explosives in order to kill off an entire segment of the army. So after a few explosions, the army was beginning to weaken in comparison to the foes. What was going on?

The male demon that served as both a body-guard and a servant sat quietly against the wooden frame of the wall as he fingered the handle of his demonic Katana. His pointy ears flickered at the sound of screaming men and his blood boiled at the sound. His adrenaline was racing and he was ready for action, but instead he was couped up in this four feet square rectangular box as the Lady of the West lied unconscious on the futon. How long had he been in there? An hour? Two? Three? He couldn't say. His ears flickered again, but at a sound that was much much closer than the battlefield. Above him! He unsheathed his sword as he heard the hatch beginning to open when before he could strike at the opposing figure, his head had been severed.

The dark presence loomed over Midoriko's unconscious form as the intruder drew closer. Midoriko fluttered her eyes open as she felt her miko aura screaming at her to run at the looming presence of a powerful demon when she suddenly screamed in pain. He had stabbed through her side, blood began to spurt from the opened wound and all she could hear was the laughter of the demon standing over her, his familiar dark green eyes and face contorted in pleasure as he watched her scream in agony.

Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open, the tingling became like a mad fire as his eyes flashed crimson.

"Midoriko!" He was growling now as he struggled even harder against his constraints. He kept struggling but the spell would not give, the burning kept becoming hotter in the back of his mind and his demon blood began to boil. His talons grew longer as his eyes closed over in crimson fury. He could hear her screaming in the back of his mind and he snarled as his nose formed out into a the snout of a dog. His body erupted in red flames as his iyaki flared until it exploded within the shell of the spell until finally it snapped. Black patches of the cloak flowed around him as he was then dropped from the spell onto the earth floor in a ball of red flame. His snout then reverted back, but his fiery crimson eyes remained.

His ball of red flame came hurling forward as he sped through the forest back toward the castle. He smelled the scent of fire burning down his home and the scent of overflowing amounts of blood. When he reached the hill overlooking his castle his eyes widened.

His entire army was completely wiped out, a large lake of flowing blood masked all scents of the flowers or the earth below it as the fire continuously burned. Anger kept building inside his demon frame, but he couldn't think of the dead now. He quickly reached to have the Tensuseiga revive the dead, when his hand only touched Tokijin. He looked down at his left side and his eyes widened in horror. Tensuseiga was not there. The one who had placed that spell on him must have taken it when he was immobile. He couldn't hold it in anymore, as his red ball of flame returned, the flames grew as it flashed upward, then widened until he was in his true form. He stood forty stories tall as he crushed the earth below him with every pounding step he took as he raced towards the scent of his bleeding mate.

Senryu threw the bloodied Midoriko to the earth floor as he stomped his foot into her open wound. She screamed in agony as she tried to get him off of her but couldn't. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she raised a trembling hand toward Senryu's body and her miko aura flared out, hitting him in the chest like a high beam. Blood came spurting out from his wound, but he did not seemed fazed by the cut into the left side of his chest as his green eyes glared down at the dying priestess.

"You think that will hurt me now? You're dying and your powers are weak now." Senryu stated before picking her up from the ground and wrapping his arms around her frame. Midoriko was hovering between consciousness and unconsciousness as he suddenly crushed her small frame. She heard bones creaking within her body as she screamed in agony while he smiled in contentment. He brought his grip tighter around her and she screamed even louder as he began to laugh. She some of her ribs breaking as her blood flowed down her legs and dripped onto the floor. She kept crying even after her eyes had dried out and she felt her life draining from her. As he slightly loosened on her hold, her body was limp in his tight hold as the tears fluttered off of her porcelain cheeks to dampen the already blood sodden soil.

"Sess..shou.." She could barely cry out his name in her last moment, but Senryu only chuckled at her words.

"Go ahead! Midoriko!" Senryu ordered before crushing her once again in his steel grip, causing her to scream. "Cry out for your lover as you die!" Senryu yelled over her screams. Midoriko suddenly stopped screaming as her eyes began to dull, her eyes closed as she lost consiousness, but this time she will hover over the thread of life and death.

Senryu could only laugh as he still crushed the miko in his grip, her head was bent back, revealing her marked neck and Senryu chuckled. He lent his mouth toward her neck before baring his fangs toards her marked skin when a flash of a red flame came flashing in the corner of his eyes and before he knew it, Sesshoumaru had appeared from within the flames and punched him in the face, knocking the wind out of Senryu as he released the dying miko in his arms as he was launched from the impact back into the burning flames of the castle falling apart.

Sesshoumaru caught Midoriko as she fell, cradled her to his chest before leaping a ways from the burning castle. He did not stop until he reached the sands of the beach of the Western Sea. He kneeled down onto the sand as the crashing waves could be heard from a distance. His fingertips touched her soft cheeks that were soked with heavy tears as he used his other hand to lay her legs carefully onto the sand. Leaning her up against his chest, her long black hair flowed down to pool onto the sandy floors. He could feel her warm blood soak his haori an hakamas, but he did not pay much attention to it.

Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you

I am nothing more than to see you there

And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away

We'll be lost before the dawn

"Midoriko..." He called to her and she moaned in response. Her eyes creaked open, her sapphire blue eyes were no dull and lifeless, but she did not look up at him.

"Sesshoumaru...are you there?" Her voice was weak, barely auditable even to his demon ears, but her words. His body trembled in fear for the one he loves as he held her tenderly in her last moments.

If only night can hold you where i can see you, my love

Then let me never ever wake again

And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away

We'll be lost before the dawn

"Yes." He answered to her as his voice cracked. She took slow, painful breaths as her eyelashes almost veiled her eyes to him.

"I guess...when I said that it was finally morning...I spoke too soon." Midoriko whispered as more tears streaked humbly don her salt swollen cheeks. "Gomen..nasai. "

somehow i know that we cant wake again from this dream

it's not real, but it's ours

Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away

We'll be lost before the dawn

"Don't talk like that." Sesshoumaru growled in frustration, but his eyes shone in glimmered in sadness.

"I never got to say...I love you." Her trembling hand wavered in mid air as she reached for him and he grasped onto her much smaller, more fragile hand in his. He brought the hand to his cheek and the moment her palm touched fully onto his skin, she died.

Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away

We'll be lost before the dawn


	24. The Joining of Two Contrasting Powers

Inuyasha leapt through the trees with agile finess, Kagome and Rin clung onto his back as he leapt from branch to branch. The wind was rough against their fragile human skin as Kagome and Rin both shivered from the cold breeze. As they ignored the irritance of having Inuyasha's long silvery-white hair nearly veil over their faces, Kagome couldn't help but notice the eerie cloud as it hovered thickly over the thick trees. Casting shadows over the group as Sango and Miroku with an overly anxious Shippou clinging to Miroku's shoulder.

"I smell demons..." Shippou muttered with building anxiety, his eyes scattering from one side to the other as they sped through the dark forest. "Lots of them."

As they words were ushered from Shippou's trembling lips, Sango shivered involuntarily. Somehow, she could feel the ominous presence as it crept not closer to them, but to the Western Castle where Sesshoumaru's army was supposedly fighting and where Midoriko was as well. Sango suddenly wondered how the miko was fairing all by herself. Did Sesshoumaru make it back from whatever endever he had gone to? Was the two safe?

As if the already eerie presence could get any worse to their nerves, Rin suddenly gasped in fright, causing the group to jerk in ghastly temperaments.

"What is it?" Kagome asked curiously when Rin seemed to be fascinated by something on the ground below. It was then that Inuyasha picked up the scent of a demon and the hanyou leapt back to keep his distance from the source of the smell.

"That demon has Sesshoumaru-sama's sword!" Rin exclaimed and Kagome gasped in shock as well after beholding the sight. Indeed, a demon adorning a black cloak sat at the base of a tree, with his features covered beneath the dark material, the demon's amazement of the Inu-taiyoukai's fang was concealed as he looked over the blade.

"How did he get a hold of that?" Sango asked as she rode on Kiarara's back just ahead of them with Miroku sitiing behind her.

"I don't know, but I'm sure Sesshoumaru wouldn't just give up that sword no matter how much he complains about it." Inuyasha said as he set Kagome and Rin carefully onto the branch he was currently occupying before dropping himself to the earth floor, startling the demon.

The demon squeeled in a more of a weird hacking fashion as it then shuddered unnaturally.

"Ahh, it is the dog's brother?" The demon hacked up distastefully and Inuyasha growled in annoyance.

"Watch it ugly!" Inuyasha snarled as he cracked his eager knuckles when the demon suddenly disappeared, dropping the sword on the ground abandoned. Everyone just stared blankly at the spot where the demon had disappeared from in astonishment.

"Well, that was easy." Miroku said in disbelief to what had just transpired, though Sango wasn't completely convinced that that was the first and only time they would see of that demon.

"Watch it, you never know when it could be a trap." Sango said as her fingers skimmed the handle of her Hiraikotsu. Inuyasha sniffed the air, but found nothing peculiar as he walked up to the abandoned sword and picked it up with ease. The moment his hands grasped onto the sheathed blade of Heaven, Tensueiga pulsed in unfamiliarity with whomever was holding it. Inuyasha held it out in front of him, his arm straight and parallel to the ground beneath his feet as he watched the blade continue to pulse.

"I should return it to Sesshoumaru if something were to happen to one of them." Inuyasha declared quietly to himself as he gazed at the pulsing sword. Inuyasha looked to Kagome as she dearly held Rin in her arms and she gave a nod as if to beckon him to go.

The gush of wind brushed along the paralyzed taiyoukai, his long silvery-white mane intermingled with that of Midoriko's long raven hair. He could not breathe for the longest time as he tried to take the fact that Midoriko was now dead for real, not sleeping in the confines of the sacred jewel, but actually...dead. He didn't want to believe it, but all he could do was hold her tightly to him as his body rolled in fits of trembles. Her hand was still loosely in his, her much smaller, much more fragile hand that he held so tenderly within his demon claw-like one. Was this it? Was this the end?

Sesshoumaru could sense Senryu drawing closer to the beach, but he would not move. He did not wish to leave her, he will not leave her this time. He heard Senryu' s confident steps as he came to stand before the taiyoukai and now deceased miko in his arms. Senryu casted his eyes down at Sesshoumaru, noticing how the taiyoukai trembled as he held the miko so dearly, as if to let go would mean to condemn her to the farthest pits of hell.

"Is that all from the priestess? What a bore." Senryu taunted as he looked down at his blade dripping with Midoriko's blood. Her blood slithered down the metal tip to drip onto the sandy floors of the beach. The ocean crashed before them as Sesshoumaru continued to not look up from where he kneeled.

"You disappoint me, Sesshoumaru." Senryu commented as Senryu came closer to the grief-stricken lord of the West. "You took away my satisfaction of tasting her blood right off the mark you yourself had made. Oh well, I guess sucking the blood off of a corpse wouldn't be too bad if they are still warm."

A growl pierced the air as Sesshoumaru's fangs slightly lengthened as well as his talons.

"You will not touch her!" Sesshoumaru snarled visciously, his growls were like the yells of the fury of a dangerous K-9. Though his snarls and growls were threatening enough, Sesshoumaru would not move from his kneeling position at her side.

"Oh? Is that so? What is the relevance of saying that now when the woman is dead?" Senryu said coyly as he slowly made his way towards the two. Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed crimson as the taiyoukai grasped tighter onto Midoriko before leaping several meters back to keep his distance from Senryu when his ears suddenly picked up the signal of fast pacing feet as it treaded the earth floor with haste. The scent of his own lineage came to his nose and the scent of the sword he thought to have regretfully lost. Sesshoumaru stood up with Midoriko's limp body cradled tightly to him as her long raven hair blew gently in the breeze, brushing his hakamas drenched in her blood that was still warm against his skin.

"Sesshoumaru!" His brother's raspy, short of breath voice hollered over the wind as it picked up to a deafening pitch. Sesshoumaru, with his highly acute demon ears, could easily hear the hanyou but he did not address him as he glared furiously at Senryu.

As Inuyasha stood just meters away from the silent Sesshoumaru, the hanyou briefly noticed Senryu, but something else caught his eyes within the building wind storm as the clouds created a world of shadow and darkness. The woman clutched so tenderly within the taiyoukai's arm as blood slithered down Sesshoumaru's forearms to drip down his elbows onto the earth floor.

"Is Midoriko...?" Inuyasha couldn't finish his words as he looked stunned over the bloodied maiden.

"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said as he finally addressed Inuyasha with a stern tone. "Come and take Midoriko."

Inuyasha, with Tensuseiga still in hand, walked hesitantly over to the taiyoukai and came to stand just in front of him. Sesshoumaru brought Midoriko toward the hanyou, so careful with her as if her skin was truly made of fine porcelain, and Inuyasha brought his arms out awaitingly until he felt her weight shift over his arms. As Sesshoumaru let go of her, Inuyasha gasped in ghastly horror, Seshoumaru was covered in her blood, to think that his kimono and hakamas were ever such a pure white was unbelievable. Inuyasha then tried to hand Sesshoumaru Tensuseiga while still holding Midoriko when Sesshoumaru brushed his hand away.

"You take Midoriko as far away from here as you can, when you get far enough, revive her with the sword." Sesshoumaru ordered sternly as Inuyasha watched in astonishment from his words as Sesshoumaru looked down at Midoriko in Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha was about to retort to Sesshoumaru's request once he had shaken off his shock, but Sesshoumaru walked past Inuyasha as he faced Senryu. His eyes blazed with both hatred and determination, Sesshoumaru grasped onto the handle of Tokijin as he glared menacingly at the dog demon that had so brutally murdered his wife.

"Whoever you are, I cannot allow you to continue your tyrany." Sesshoumaru said with devotion filled eyes as he withdrew Tokijin as Inuyasha quickly slipped the sheathed Tensuseiga into his belt and began sprinting away from the battlefield with Midoriko in his arms.

Inuyasha shifted Midoriko as she was hanging loosely onto his back for easier trasnportation as he caught up with his companions. As he found them where he had left them, Inuyasha halted before them and cries of horror filled the forest as Rin, Kagome and Sango rushed toward them, even Kiarara had began to whine with her feline cries at her old master's condition.

"Oka-san!" Rin cried as she collided into the corpse of her dead mother.

"What happened!" Kagome exclaimed as Inuyasha gently set Midoriko onto the earth floor, her long dark tresses fanning beneath her frame as it contrasted to her skin even more so than when she was alive, her face spewed with its deathly pale sustinence.

"She's dead." Inuyasha said with the painful truth. "Sesshoumaru ordered me to take her away from the demon that had killed her."

"Why didn't the army protect her?" Sango asked with a mixture of both grief from the death of her friend and anger towards the soldiers of the West for not protecting her.

"They're dead. All of them." Inuyasha answered. "But thankfully I have Tensuseiga to bring her back to life."

With this, he was about to unsheath the blade when something vile hit his nose, halting him in his movements. His eyes widened as his hand was frozen over the hilt of the sword of Heaven. Demons, lots of demons.

"Hurry, Inuyasha, we don't have much time!" Miroku exclaimed as he felt the growing iyaki as it came steadily closer. Brushing off the uneasiness, Inuyasha withdrew the blade and as it rang from being withdrawn, he waited for something to occur, at least show some sign that she had been revived. But...nothing. Midoriko still lied bleeding on the earth floor like some bleeding angel, that is if angels could bleed. As the group waited anticipatingly for the moment of Midoriko's awakening would occur, Inuyasha could only growl words of complete and utter anxiety.

"Shit!"

Sesshoumaru stood with Tokijin in his hand, still facing Senryu as the demon in the black cloak daringly looked Sesshoumaru straight in the eyes. Tension was building as the heavy winds warred on over the beach, creating titanic waves to carsh just off to the side, the sound of the waves and wind almost deafening. The large storm clouds swirled above them as thunder struck as if that itself was the signal to the beginning of their long battle. Sesshoumaru and Senryu both leapt off of their feet, launching forward as their swords clashed several times, iyaki in both gold and blue energies shattered across the sand. The clangings of metal on metal filled the air as they moved faster than the naked eye could see, only the shatters of the blue and gold iyaki could be seen like flying firecrackers being set off in random locations across the beach as sand kicked up in dozens of small tornados.

When Sesshoumaru was knocked toward the sea, his feet landing waist deep in the water, did Sesshoumaru notice that Midoriko's presence had not returned yet in the back of his mind. Did something go awry in reviving her? Inuyasha should have managed to get away by now. What was keeping her from her revival?

Sesshoumaru snapped out of his thoughts the moment he saw Senryu begin to counterattack from the blow Sesshoumaru had just sent him by landing on the face of the side of the hill and launching toward the taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru leapt upward, dodging Senryu's charge, sending large waves of water flying upward to splatter all over the two as Senryu leapt up to Sesshoumaru. The taiyoukai blocked the incoming blade with a swing of Tokijin and Senryu simply smiled with amusement before leaping toward Sesshoumaru once more. Dodging the strike once more, Sesshoumaru snarled as he took his sword and released his Dragon Strike towards the beach where Senryu hovered. The strike exploded, sending both rubble of the rocks underneath the sand, sand, and water clashing around the two dog demons.

It seemed...that the battle was getting no where.

_Midoriko...Midoriko...wake up Midoriko! _

The voice of a familiar person, the one she believed she would never see again. Cherry blossoms met her eyes, but they were not of the usual cheery soft pink, but the pedals were crimson as the dark sakura wood began to seap of blood as it poured continuously down the trunk to make a puddle onto the earth floor.

Midoriko's eyes met the horror of the scene as endless sea of blood and corpses met her eyes. How foul the stench of rotting flesh was; burning her lungs and nose as her eyes watered if not from the sight of it all. When her eyes caught sight of the headstone over the blood covered grave just before the bleeding sakura tree, did she realize where she was.

"Mikane-san!" She began to call out with racked cries as she tried to stand when she noticed how her body was covered with blood. She stumbled back as a ghastly cry escaped her lips. Was this hell?

"Mikane-san!" She called out again, but nothing came, only the sounds of spurting blood gushing out of the bleeding tree and the moans of the undead. Midoriko crumbled to her knees as she could only look out to the sea of blood and cadavers. Trembling violently as tears rolled down her cheeks, Midoriko tried to close her eyes, wish it all away and maybe that wish will come true.

A cry of terror escaped her lips as a hand suddenly gripped both of her ankles to drag her down toward the sea of blood. Midoriko looked back to whomever was dragging her down to find Senzuru's bloodied carcass glaring at her.

"You should have died!" Senzuru's raspy voice streaked past her ears and Midoriko's heart pounded painfully in her chest as she screamed before being plunged into the pool of blood.

Onward and onward it went, the crimson fluid burning her skin and lungs as she tried not to inhale any of the thick fluid as her body cried out in need for oxygen.

_Why?_ She thought as her body began to grow too weak to resist Senzuru's corpse as it dragged her further and further down. _Why do such things happen to me?_

_All I wanted was happiness. To live with the ones I loved. _Such thoughts ushered forth visions of Sesshoumaru and Rin and every fleeting moment from the beginning to the end. Every passing moment between Sesshoumaru and herself could be seen se clearly in her mind like treasured jewels. _Is it too much to ask?_

As she felt her body grow limp as she felt herself loose all hope. All seemed hopeless, like the endless tunnel of hell with no door to ever escape from it.

_Midoriko...Midoriko..._

That voice again. Why does this voice keep calling to her? She could not open her eyes with the fear of blinding herself with all of the blood, but she could feel the familiar presence of the being who called to her reach and grasp her hand to pull her so she stopped going down deeper into the endless pool of blood.

_Midoriko...drink the crimson fluid of my body..._

_This fluid is...from your body?_

_Yes...my son gave you his blood so you may have eternal youth...but if you drink from my life blood, I will give you my _

_power to combine with yours...you will be a full demon...and a powerful priestess..._

_That cannot be possible...the blood combination will only destroy me..._

_You have no other choice! Just do it before it's too late!_

_But...! _

Before Midoriko could think of anything else, her mouth opened and she sucked in the blood before her as pain began to savage her body. Her body pulsated with bluish light of the miko and of the light of the demon iyaki as they battled against one another, fighting for dominance. Both winning, both losing at the same time, if that were possible.

"God damn it!" Inuyasha snarled in his frustration after taking another swing of Tensuseiga over Midoriko's lifeless body and failing to revive her. Rin sat at Midoriko's side as tears streamed down her already swollen cheeks as she looked helplessly at her dead mother. Kagome came to sit beside the child and the teenage girl from the future held Rin comfortingly as Inuyasha tried once more, but nothing came of it.

"Why won't she revive?" Sango asked as her voice trembled, seeing Midoriko in such a state was causing the cold shiver down her spine to begin to hurt her sides.

Only silence came after such a question, the group was bewildered as their faces were ghastly. What will they do? What could they do? WIth Midoriko dead and a ton of demons headed their way, what could they do?

"We will just have to wait until Sesshoumaru gets done with his fight to revive her. It seems the sword now only works for him." Inuyasha said quietly as he sheathed Tensuseiga with a smooth motion of his arm. The hanyou then leaned down and picked Midoriko up, her long dark tresses swayed in the wind as her head was bent back, revealing every inch of her slender neck. Inuyasha maneuvered her so her head was leaning comfortably up against his chest before turning to the others.

Inuyasha began to walk Midoriko to Kiarara to place on the cat's back when he suddenly stopped dead in his steps. His nose twitched as a familiar stench traveled through the air, a growl escaped from his lips as he smelt the scent of demons drawing nearer.

"We have to hurry!" Inuyasha said abruptly and the others complied with quick haste. Kagome grabbed a hold of Rin and Shippou and they all climbed onto Kiarara's back. Inuyasha quickly slipped Midoriko on the back of Kiarara as Kagome got on the cat's back behind Rin and Midoriko to watch over them. Sango and Miroku remained on the ground to fight the approaching demons.

"Kiarara, fly up into the air.!" Inuyasha ordered and the cat mewed in response before leaping up and out of the canopy of the trees.

"We'll take care of the demons." Inuyasha said as Miroku and Sango nodded before readying their weapons.

Kagome made sure Midoriko was secrue in her seat on the cat demon's back as they flew through the storming rage of sky. The thunder roared as multiple lightning bolts struck the earth below, sending the earth in terrible shivers. Crows came sweeping over the canopy of trees as they tried to find a safe haven as Kiarara headed towards what looked to be a cave in a mounting nearby. About to land, the cat descended from the ground and landed gracefully onto the rocky floors of the cave.

"I guess this will have to do until the fighting is done." Kagome sighed as she examined the inside of the cave. It was a little damp inside, a cold breath traveling through the mouth as the end of the cave could not be seen beyond the dark shadows inside.

Kagome slipped off of Kiara as Rin followed suit before they both turned to get Midoriko off as well. She slipped easily off of the back of Kiarara and Midoriko was then set against the cave wall. The two girls were careful with Midoriko, almost as if the priestess was really sleeping instead of being dead.

Rin came to sit beside the priestess before resting her head against Midoriko's shoulder. Kagome looked sadly to the deceased mother and her grieving daughter with unshed tears. No child should have to see their mother or any parent so blood splattered and lifeless.

A hacking cough suddenly filled the cave as Kagome's and Rin's eyes widened in completely bewilderment as blood came coughing weakly out of Midoriko's mouth.

"M-Midoriko? Y-you're..." Kagome could barely get the words out, she was stunned beyond her limits. Rin began crying once more, but the girl did not move, afraid that even a mere touch to her mother would send her back to hell's gate to be devoured by the demon's of the afterlife.

"M-Mikan...e..."Midoriko whispered before she slipped from the cave wall to land on her side opposite of where Rin was sitting.

"Oh...my god..." Kagome whispered as her hand swept over her mouth to cover the gaping opening of her lips. Both Rin and Kagome's face became devoid of all color as they both stared ghastly at Midoriko on the floor. The priestess was breathing in pain-filled breaths and the sound of her ragged exhales brought Kagome out of her dazed state.

Kiarara came up beside the unconscious Midoriko and curled her fur covered body around the sleeping Miko to provide the needed warmth as Midoriko shivered uncontrollably. Kagome pulled out her yellow backpack from her back and pulled out a large blanket to drape around the freezing priestess as Rin crawled up beside Midoriko to hold onto her mother.

"Try to keep her warm, if she continues like this, she could get hypothermia." Kagome said before the teenage girl grabbed her bow and arrows and then looked to the stunned-beyond-movement Shippou standing by the mouth of the cave.

"Let's go find some wood for the fire, before it rains." Kagome said to Shippou and the fox-demon only nodded half-heartedly before following Kagome outside.

Rin stayed unmoving from Midoriko's side as the girl watched as her mother breathe with strain. Rin's eyes still atered, but this time out of happiness and yet fear at the same time. She had lost her birth mother, father, and brother to a pack of bandits and they were all murdered right before her eyes. Somehow, Sesshoumaru had slowly but surely closed the gaping hole in her heart over being such a witness to such devastating things, but his fatherly presence would not erase their screams from her mind. However, on that fateful day when Sesshoumaru had returned with the beautiful young woman who was later declared as her mother, Midoriko's calm, tender, motherly aura softened the sharp glass digging into Rin's heart. Rin could not remember her birth mother all that well, only her ghastly face filled her memories, but Rin had hoped that her biological mother was like Midoriko, even if a little bit.

As lovingly capable to build a mother-daughter bond as strong as theirs was, Rin could not help a sense of dread or sadness casted over Midoriko's aura, despite her warm smiles and eager attempts to forget whatever was haunting her cursed life, Rin wanted Midoriko with Sesshoumaru and herself. Something about Midoriko gave every ounce of pain within her small heart to fade away, and even Rin could notice the tranquility Midoriko casts over Sesshoumaru whenever she is around him.

But what would it take to keep their family together?

Is the only answer death itself?

Rin's thoughts ceased as Midoriko moaned painfully in her unconsciousness when it was then that Rin noticed a pair of long pearly-white fangs protruding from Midoriko's upper teeth as well as a small pair on the bottom as Midoriko moaned.

What was happening to her?

"Rin, what's wrong?" Shippou's concerned voice snapped Rin from her slightly frightened stare at her mother's strange transformation to look at the fox demon.

"It's nothing." Rin replied softly as the girl noticed that Kagome had already had the fire blazing in the center of the cave.

As the girls and Shippou began to prepare dinner, despite their worried faces as the night continued on, a figure slithered through the dark envelopes of darkness as he came crawling hastily towards the cat demon and unconscious Midoriko. When the time presented itself, the shadow leapt from the dark to come sharing toward Midoriko and Kiarara.

Screams ushered from the cave before the shadow picked up the bundle within the blankets before leaping away.

Sesshoumaru breathed heavily as blood came slithering down his left cheek, his sword drawn and ready as Senryu charged forward before Sesshoumaru managed to dodge the assault as Senryu's sword slashed against the heavy banks of the sand, the tiny molecules spraying out in waves as Senryu stood in the center of the monstrous waves. Despite Senryu's wound that still bled on the left side of his abdomen, he wore a grin across his devilish face as his eyes gleamed with the same malisciousness as Senzuru.

"Sesshoumaru, how long are we going to be doing this?" Senryu regarded. "For I don't have forever, you know."

Sesshoumaru only snarled as he came clashing down, his blade barely being managable to dodge as Senryu leapt to the side to roll swiftly across the sandy beach before standing up once again, though the moment he got his left foot firmly in place on the ground, Sesshoumaru slashed towards him once more. Meeting Tokijin with his own blade, Senru pressed his blade against the anguished Taiyoukai, noticing how deadly Sesshoumaru's eyes burned.

"Are you angry?" Senryu said in a mocking tone. "Don't be. Your bitch and I had so much fun, or at least I did. To hear her screaming your name in such agony gave me such bliss. Maybe I should revive her just to do it again, but this time, I'll suck her blood till she's dry!"

"Silence!" Sesshoumaru snarled as his golden eyes spewed with crimson flames. Senryu's grin only seemed to widen as he took a swing towards the furious Sesshoumaru and the taiyoukai managed to dodge the swing.

Sesshoumaru landed several meters away from Senryu, landing onto the moist sand as the water swept up and around his feet. The taiyoukai was about to charge forward once more when the scent of the demon who jinxed him in that dark abyss many hours before came to his nose. Sesshoumaru quickly glanced to where the scent was being harbored to find the demon dressed all in black, a white mask with intricate designs of black and crimson patterned over the white mask to give the shadow demon an unearthly feel. Within the quick glance he had towards the shadow demon, Sesshoumaru then took another, but a much longer look towards the shadow demon at the sight of a wrapped bundle of a blanket in his arms.

"I got a present for you, master." the shadow demon claimed as Senryu smiled coyly.

"And what have you got there?" Senryu asked curiously and the shadow demon brought his right hand to place at the tied knot on the top before throwing it carelessly at Senryu's feet. As the bundle was thrown in the air, a scent came to Sesshoumaru's nose, this time, making him freeze all motion.

Lavender...honey...

...Inuyasha was supposed to keep her away from here!

Senryu untied the knot on the top of the bundle, long jet-black hair came streaking through the wind, as if that itself launched Sesshoumaru through the air as flames erupted around his body. Senryu's hand came within two inches of the head of shimmering raven hair when a snarl pierced the air. A feminine hand that could only be owned by a taiyoukai came slicing through the air and it came right through Senryu's chest. Blood sprayed, coming out in the rhythm of Senryu's bleeding heart as the dog demon snarled in pain. Wide eyes met the blood soaked eyes of the once called priestess and she looked calmly down at the sandy floor beneath her, the blanket draped loosely around her shoulders.

"M..Midoriko..." Senryu seethed before grasping tightly onto her wrist that was before his blood spurting chest before taking steel like fist and slamming her across the face. Before Midoriko could even hit ground, Sesshoumaru had Senru in his large jaw as the angered taiyouki stood in his true form, towering protectively over Midoriko.

Senryu snarled once more in both agitation and pain before taking his sword and stabbing the white furred beast in the neck. Sesshoumaru's blood sprayed, but the dog demon would not release Senryu despite the pain. Senryu had to repeat a similar movement several more times, before Sesshoumaru released. Blood came pouring down Sesshoumaru's once pure white fur coat as the dog breathed painfully.

Senryu erupted in red flame, becoming a large black dog just a tad bit larger than Sesshoumaru, revealing how their age difference was in Senryu's favor, considering the older you are, the stronger you become. Senryu curled his upper lip in a viscous growl his crimson colored eyes blazing almost as powerfully as Sesshoumaru's as both demons faced one another.

Midoriko, who was previously lying on her side, slowly sat up. Her mind in a dragging slur, her eyes were clouded over in a heavily dazed expression, though her eyes seemed to glow with bluish light, revealing her miko and youkai aura as they battled over one another for dominance.

Senryu charged forward as Sesshoumaru stood so he blocked any pathway leading to Midoriko. Their teeth clamped onto the other, tearing out flesh and skin in a horrid sound of a 'rip' as crimson fluid filled both of their mouths as well as cover their coats. Sesshoumaru was knocked onto his side as Senryu's talons shredded through his side, tearing even more flesh from the inu-taiyoukai as Sesshoumaru snarled before clamping onto Senryu's neck.

Midoriko slowly pushed herself up from the sand; her arms shuddered from her weight as Midoriko felt her cheek pound in a searing pain. The miko-inuyoukai slowly drew her haze-filled eyes to the scene before her and anger spewed from her very core. Sesshoumaru was on his side in his dog form, his shaggy-white coat blood spattered and dripping with the crimson fluid. The taiyoukai knocked Senryu off of him with his hind leg before lifting up his massive body as Senryu swung his talon tipped paw and smacked it against Sesshoumaru's left eye. Blood spurted from the wound, creating a crimson veil over the sight of his left eye.

Senryu, who was bleeding hazardously from his throat and other wounds around his body, staggered on his four paws though his snarl was as powerful as ever. Sesshoumaru, breathing hard with his deadly fangs and rows of massive teeth, that could tear metal into fragments, had blood dripping from his gums and dripping down his chin. His eyes still burned in anger and determination to defeat the massive dog before him.

"Keh!" Senryu snarled in the dog demon language, not knowing that Midoriko's newly tipped ears twitched at the different, much stranger language. "I never thought that you would last this long. I give you credit."

Midoriko was starting to get herself to stand on her feet, though she kept stumbling back down to her knees in her fragile state. Her wounds still bled as her aching bones from when Senryu had crushed her caused her muscles to strain under even the littlest of pressure. She used her sword this time to lift her up like a walking stick as she looked to the massive dogs in front of her.

Senryu's smirk past his blood dripping jaws broadened as he noticed Sesshoumaru's eyes shift to Midoriko, then back to him in a millisecond, the taiyoukai seemed torn as Senryu noticed that the priestess wasn't too far away from them.

"Didn't your proud father ever tell you not to think of women in the middle of a battlefield?" Senryu mocked as Sesshoumaru growled. In the blink of an eye, Senryu had Sesshoumaru knocked onto his back before tearing through his stomach. Sesshoumaru snarled in pain and anger before snatching Senryu's shoulder in his powerful jaws and both shredded painfully into the other. Blood began to pool around the two as the tide came rolling in, sweeping around the two dog demons, salting their wounds, before drawing their combined blood out to sea.

At this rate, the two inu-youkai's would kill each other.

In a fragment of a second, pounding of heavy paws came to both of the dog demon's ears before it ushered a painful howl from Senryu. A new blood intermingled with the two dogs as another black dog joined the battle. Sesshoumaru, still clenching tightly onto Senryu's shoulder, looked up at the new challenger to find a female dog clenching onto Senryu. The female dog was much smaller than Sesshoumaru and Senryu, looking like no more than a teenage pup would. He wondered who this new individual was when two powerful blue sapphire orbs glared menacingly back at him.

"M-Midoriko?" Senryu barked in alarm at this revelation. The ideal priestess, reigning supreme over all humans of this time of war and destruction, had turned into a miko-inuyoukai hybreed of some sort. How is this even possible?

Senryu kicked Midoriko's furry black form back with his hind leg to hit her in the chest. Her weak, bleeding body smacked against the sand as Sesshoumaru snarled in fierce anger. Sesshoumaru snapped his jowls as his long white tail whipped hazardously around him to smack against Senryu's left side. Midoriko leapt her smaller black form onto Senryu's back, a hurling snarl erupting from the pits of her chest as she sunk in her large fangs into Senryu's shoulder blades. Senryu howled in an amalgomy of frustration and pain before releasing Sesshoumaru to turn his attention to the miko-inuyoukai. His teeth grasped onto her tail and brought her forcefully down onto the ground, the earth floor cracking beneath the sudden collision as sand flew up around them, but Senryu did not advance upon her.

Three two red flames and one blue gathering of flames erupted between the three as they became two fatigued to continue in their true forms, and so, they now barely stand in their humanoid forms. All three were bleeding profusely, almost to the point of what could be consider a pouring of crimson fluids. Midoriko used her sword to keep from collapsing, her raven locks veiling around her bloodied form, covering her eyes from sight as Senryu began to walk toward her. Sesshoumaru was lying on his back, his body torn into a series of countless gashes. The moment he saw Senryu approaching Midoriko, the mortally wounded taiyoukai forced his exhausted body up.

"Midoriko...you would have done well...to stay dead..." Senryu snarled, though his voice was ragged. Senryu finally came to where Midoriko unstabily stood, his body looming over her as a shadow casted over her shuddering form. The sound of an ear-splitting smack hit the air before Midoriko hit the floor once more.

"Stop it..." Sesshoumaru's eyes bled crimson as Sesshoumaru finally got up onto his feet. Sesshoumaru unsheathed Tokijin and was about to strike him when Senryu suddenly had Midoriko tightly in his grasp, shielding himself with her shaking form as blood trickled down her feet to pile onto the earth's soil. Senryu had Midoriko facing Sesshoumaru, her eyes clenched tightly in pain as the demon held his arm tightly around her neck as the other crushed her waist towards him to hold her steady.

Sesshoumaru froze as his face suddenly took on a more animalistic nature, his eyes gleaming crimson as he watched helplessly as Midoriko was being used to shield Senryu. Senryu chuckled as he brought his hand that was once around her waist to move her hair away from her right shoulder where Sesshoumaru's bite marks were no longer visible, but the smaller replica of the blue crescent moon that lied on Sesshoumaru's forehead glowed in contrast to her porcelain white skin. Midoriko was devoid of any movement as her body erupted into chills from the bloodloss, when her body suddeny went rigid. Sesshoumaru's fierce snarls ripped through the air as his talons lengthened right before Midoriko felt Senryu's fangs suddenly shred open her shoulder. She screamed in pain as Senryu' mouth dripped in her blood.

"Not bad, Midoriko..." Senryu snickered as he licked his crimson dripping lips. "Not bad at all."

Sesshoumaru snapped towards them in the blink of an eye, his crimson stained eyes burning with the burning flames of unending hatred as his iyaki screamed for the blood of the male who dared to violate his mate all the while Midoriko acted as well. Her hand grasped onto the opening of her sheath for her sword that was left abandoned on the ground before her before she slammed the back of the sheath into Senryu's chin, knocking him back as he released her from his steel-like grip. Sesshoumaru caught her with his left arm as his right hand swung his blade in a horizontal swipe. Blue iyaki erupted around the nearly dead married couple as Sesshoumaru sent his Souryuha clashing forward, taking what little energy he had to spare as it came before Senryu. A series of screams filled the air as Senryu felt his body erupting into infinite blue flames as the Souryuha continued onward, taking the shadow demon who watched demurely with it. Before long, the blue flmaes dispersed and the comforting sight of nothing spotting their overly exhausted eyes greeted them.

Sighing in relief, Sesshoumaru slowly brought Midoriko to set gently onto the earth floor, before his body collapsed, falling limply back onto the earth soil as his eyes closed in his unconsciousness. Midoriko lyed about two feet away, lying on her stomach as her body shivered in harsh fits. Both of Sesshoumaru's and Midoriko's blood pooled around them, the stench overflowing their nostrils as Midoriko breathed in short ragged breaths.

"Sesshou...maru..." She whispered weakly as her pain contorted face became etched with worry. She brought her hands above her head as she tried to crawl over to his body, but she found herself unable to move even two inches, let alone two feet. Tears streaked down her face as she tried to reach for him, but could not. If he or she was going to die here and now, she wanted to be beside him, but it seems she was too cursed of a woman to even be allowed this one request.

Minutes passed slow and painfully, Midoriko hovered between consciousness as she looked with dazed eyes towards Sesshoumaru's limp form, noticing how his chest went up and down in shallow inhales.

"Sesshoumaru..." She tried to call once again as a dog-like whimper escaped her lips when an involuntary moan escaped Sesshoumaru's lips, understanding her subconsciously in the demon language. It was then that Midoriko summoned her whatever inner strength she could tap into as her eyes blinked crimson before she managed to drag herself the needed two feet to Sesshoumaru's side when she then slipped into unconsciousness. Both dog demons to hover between life and death, but this time, they were somewhat content knowing that if one should die, the other will always follow.


	25. Himiko Epilogue

Himiko was barely reaching six when she had her first travel outside of the Western Province Castle, which was her large home in where her and her two older brothers, her mother, and her father reigned as the noble family. Being so young, she would hardly leave her mother's side as the young pup followed her just about everywhere until she grew tired and retired for an hour or two in her bed chamber for a long nap. Her father, Lord of his domain, was often busy and so Himiko was not quite as familiar with him as, for example, the servants of her eternally youthful mother. He was nothing but a tall, vast tower of a pure white as he walked around the estate with an ever tempting large fluffy white boa over his right arm that dangled like a tail down to his ankles to slightly sway like a traveling wolf.

Himiko was already a small for her age, but, unlike her older brother that was seven years her senior that reached up to her father's elbow, the young hime barely reached his knees, which, to her point of view, gave her the impression that he imitated an unyielding mountain. And so, with this powerful white taiyoukai as her father, despite his stolid expressions and piercing golden eyes with cat-like pupils, Himiko couldn't deny the comfort of having a feeling of protection and ever more so whilst in his presence.

Himiko had, as said before, two older brothers. One, being the eldest of the two of them, Kurose, or Kuro for short. He was quite like his mother in personality, but he had undeniably taken his father's looks. He wore his hair up in a high ponytail with his unruly bangs always in his eyes and slightly spiky that seemed to be an epitome of his personality. He often annoyed their father with his brash attitude and stubborn nature. With Kurose being the eldest, he was naturally heir to the throne if something were to happen to their father and so he often had to follow the Lord around like a shadow with every political ordeal that the Lord had to attend to. So, along with her father, Himiko wasn't familiar with Kurose solely because the two taiyoukais were busy a lot of the time.

Then there was Genji, a quiet twelve year old who was often found following after Kurose whenever he could and ignoring Himiko entirely. He had his hair back in a low ponytail with a few stray strands that hinted of potential bangs that lingered in his face.

And so, with her brothers busy with following their father's rather large footsteps, Himiko had only the young Rin and her mother for companionship. With the combination of Rin and her ever-loving mother with her, Himiko never had a moment's thought of abandonment or feeling lonesome. Her mother took great care with her whenever she could and treasured her for being her only daughter, a child that is. Rin was considered as Himiko's sister and the young hime never questioned why the young woman did not look like her mother or her father. With her dark brown hair and chestnut eyes, which was not a trait her mother and definitely not her father have in common, Himiko couldn't help but notice the difference right away. Himiko's mother had long black hair that reached her down to her ankles, deep, soul-catching blue eyes that seemed to glimmer a faint trace of silver when the light hit the blue orbs a certain way; and a unique blue star-like marking over her forehead.

Himiko found herself comparing the physical traits of her family as she rested her head on her mother's lap in the garden as her mother's tender fingers combed softly through Himiko's silvery-white hair. The feeling the sweet call of sleep play onto her blue cat-like eyes when the sound of footsteps came to her small pointed ears, but the pup did not respond for she felt to comfortable in her mother's presence to care who was coming. A servant's voice to her ears next as her mother regrettably stopped playing with Himiko's hair to pay her attention to the servant who sought her attention.

"My Lady and Himiko-hime," The servant addressed as she bowed low to them, "The Lord wishes for the departure of the royal family this afternoon, shall I prepare your attire for your Ladyships and young Hime's journey?"

"Yes, of course.' Himiko's mother replied. "However, may I ask as to why the sudden departure?"

"The Lord must seek his brother to speak of political affairs that the Lord and his noble sons only know of." The servant replied obediently.

"Thank you, you are excused." Himiko's mother stated as the servant then bowed low to the ground before standing up once more to leave the Himiko and her mother alone once more.

"That's strange…" Himiko heard her mother mumble beneath her breath. Himiko sat up slowly as the pup looked up to her mother questioningly.

"Where are we going, Mama?"

"To your Uncle's home." She answered.

"Is it far?"

"A ways, yes." Himiko's mother answered with a sigh as the youthful woman's silk ruffled as she steadily got up. Himiko followed suit before following beside her mother as they left the garden to enter the castle.

As Himiko and her mother reached the castle gates, Himiko came to hold her mother's hand as they came near a group of Himiko's brothers as well as her father and Rin as they waited patiently. The servants quickly hurried out with their luggage and handed them to Kuro to hold.

"Are we all transforming?" Himiko's mother asked as she looked to bother Kuro and Himiko's father.

"Of course," Himiko's father replied. "Rin, you shall ride on Kuro."

"Oh crap!"

"What's so wrong about carrying me, Kuro-chan?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not? I am your senior!"

"Not enough to call me that! I'm an adult now if you didn't notice!"

Rin and Kuro's argument escalated into an amusing amount of child-like fits

As Himiko's mother sighed at the sight, shaking her head in defeat as Himiko watched the seen with a slight curiosity. Rin got into Kuro's face as she began to shout at him when Himiko's father cleared his throat, causing them to halt in their shouting. An awkward silence filled the air between the two as they stared at each other for a moment, then, with a blush spreading across their cheeks, they tore their faces away from the other. Himiko's mother gave a wicked laugh at the scene as it her father gave a slight, almost invisible, grin.

"All right! Let's get going already!" Kuro declared as he stormed a little away from his family members to give himself room. A spark glistened by Kuro's side before his body erupted in red flames to then build increasingly larger until what emerged from the flames was a tall and lean white dog. Genji and Himiko's father followed suit, then Himiko and her mother until a small pack of four white dogs appeared with one black, being the mother. The father towered over all of them as the mother stood as the second tallest, following Kuro, Genji and then, the smallest of all, Himiko.

Kuro, with the family's luggage dangling from his muzzle in a tight, protective box, turned to Genji to hand him the luggage before turning to kneel down to the floor as Rin climbed onto his the back of his neck where she would sit for the whole trip. The largest of the pack, the father, began walking past the castle gates before beginning to run across the field with powerful jolts of his legs that propelled him skillfully at unbelievable speeds that declared him as a demon. However, as fast as he could go, he still refrained himself to allow his family members, more for his pups to keep up. Kuro followed just behind as the Genji and Himiko ran with what their much smaller legs would allow. Their mother trailed behind them with ease as she protected them in case a demon would come to take her pups from her. Himiko breathed hard through her jowls as she trailed behind her older brother, she felt herself begin to tire as the sun began to go down over the horizon. It did not take long after for Himiko's mother to notice her pup growing tired and barked at her mate in front and he immediately stopped. Himiko took advantage of their stop as her body dropped to the ground as her lungs continued to gasp for air as she issued soft whines when she heard her father come padding toward them.

Genji padded over to Himiko and gave her a nip at her soft ear, teasing her for being so weak when their father growled at his son and the pup stopped, then stepped away from Himiko. Himiko watched as her father stepped forward, placing his feet on either side of her as he leaned his muzzle down and picked her up with his jowls. She hung limply from his mouth, though comfortable, as he began to lead the pack once more, though at a pace faster than before as Himiko fell asleep.

Himiko awoken to the sounds of voices chattering to one another as her eyes lazily drew open. She noticed, at first, how incredibly warm she was as her arms were curled to her chest as something cradled her. She felt the comforting sounds of a gentle heartbeat beside her, a scent filling her nose that, alone, declared to her that this was the scent of her parent. When her blue eyes drew open, however, she did not see the usual black strands of her mother's raven hair, but that of her father's white kimono before her. It was her father who held her whilst she slept, not her mother and certainly not Rin. Himiko yawned as her small fangs bared a little from her small lips, not noticing her father staring curiously down at her.

"The pup is finally awake!" A man's voice disrupted her peaceful awakening as she looked to what had spoken of her. Himiko felt herself being let down onto the floor as she shakily stood her ground, her small hand rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes before looking up at the red blob before her. The male hanyou before her had long silver hair like her father, but wild and unkempt. Himiko noticed the golden eyes that were somewhat like her father's when she noticed how tall he was. He, being unknown to her with the combination of him being tall, but not nearly as tall like her father. Himiko wanted to go to her mother, but she noticed that her mother was at the other side of the room talking to some human woman. Rin was beside her mother as well. And so, as a last resort for her, Himiko instinctively hid behind her father's white pant leg.

"So you're the only girl, eh?" the male in front of her spoke as he looked down at the small pup as she hid behind her solid-like-a-wall of a father.

"Not much of a charmer, are you?" The male said. "Has Midoriko been spoiling her? How old is she anyway?"

"Five." Her father answered. "She will be six by this spring."

"Really. She's younger than my girls." The male replied before crossing his hands over his chest. By this time, Kuro came walking towards them to stop before his father.

"Father, should we begin?" Kuro asked. Himiko's father nodded before looking down to Himiko as she still clung onto his white hakamas. Placing a hand on her head, he drew her attention from staring uneasily at the male in red in front of them. She looked up at him curiously.

"Go to your mother now." He said quietly down to her. Himiko nodded as her hands released his hakamas and she obediently ran to her mother. Her mother, as if awaiting her arrival, handed her a plate of freshly made Inari for her dinner as Himiko took her food to eat beside the fire in the center of the room. As she quietly ate her food, she watched as her father, brother, and whoever that male in red was, exit the large hut to disappear into the dark shadows of the night. She noticed that her father was carrying his swords as well as her brother with his oversized demonic Katana strapped to his back. Himiko turned to Rin who came to sit beside her and asked as to why they were leaving.

"There's a bad demon that Otou-san doesn't want on his lands," Rin explained softly with a kind smile. "So Otou-san, your uncle and Kuro left to take care of the demon."

"That red-guy is my uncle?" Himiko asked as Rin nodded enthusiastically.

"He's not as tough as he likes to play himself out to be, so don't ever be scared of him." Rin replied, though Himiko still wasn't too sure of the hanyou.

Himiko awoken the next morning to the gentle sounds of birds playing a sweet tune of a blissful morning and the young pup slowly drew open her eyes. Everyone appeared to be still asleep as the five-year-old sat up. She found her mother asleep beside her with her father missing from her mother's side. Himiko stood up and treaded carefully over the tatami mat flooring when she finally stepped outside. The bright sun blinded her for but a moment as her eyes adjusted to the light, Himiko noticed something suddenly rub up beside her. She squeaked and fell back onto the ground, when she saw the being that had rubbed against her. A yellow kitten with a black diamond over her forehead meowed at her as Himiko eyes the cat wearily.

"That wasn't funny." Himiko mumbled as she brushed strands strands of her silvery-white hair from her eyes. The cat came to nuzzle into her shoulder, but Himiko jumped back as she impishly growled through her pearly white fangs. The young pup stared at the cat as the feline just sat before her, calm and curious. After a moment, Himiko sensed that this cat intended no harm and so the pup eased herself from what she attempted as a threatening face to her previous calm state.

"Meow." The cat came padding up to her then licked her cheek as Himiko giggled.

"Ughh, what's going on?" Himiko was startled as Genji's voice came to her ears. Looking up, she found Genji with tired eyes gazing down at Himiko curiously then his eyes caught sight of the cat. "Where did the cat come from?"

"I don't know, she came up to me from somewhere." Himiko replied as she petted the cat atop her forehead.

Genji tore his gaze from his younger sister and the cat to search the area before them, he sniffed the air for any lingering scents before turning to Himiko.

"Have you seen father or Kuro?"

"Kuro isn't here either?" Himiko asked as she paused in petting the cat to look up at her brother.

"No, but have you seen father at least?"

"No."

Himiko got up to her feet as she turned to her brother, the cat mewed at her side as Genji continued to sniff the air for any traces of his father. When he turned to his sister, grabbing her by her elbow, he began to walk forward.

"Nii-san, what are…"

"We're going to find father and Kuro." Genji replied as he continued to drag her along. "You're not doing anything right now anyhow, so you can come along."

"But…but Rin-san said that there was…"

"…That there was a demon lingering around this area, right?" Genji interrupted as he turned a sharp look back at his sister. "If you're so scared then I'll take care of the demon if he attacks you."

Himiko, slightly reassured, refrained from struggling from Genji's grip and as the minutes passed, Genji released her. As they transformed and ran through the woods of the forest with the yellow cat following closely at their side, Himiko could not ignore the eerie feeling in her stomach.

Himiko and Genji stopped at a spring as they transformed back to their humanoid states and drank from the gentle flow of the pure waters that came from melted snow, causing it to be icy cold to Himiko's throat as she shivered. When their bellies were filled, Himiko turned to her brother as she began to feel the regret of leaving her mother.

"Genji, can we go back now?" Himiko asked when a bitter growl escaped his lips.

"If you're going to whine the entire time then you can go back by yourself." Genji hotly replied as he took a longer look at the area around them. He sniffed the air once more as Himiko watched him wearily.

"But mama doesn't know where I am." Himiko retorted finally when Genji huffed in annoyance.

"Are you always this weak?" He growled once more as he began walking. The cat beside Himiko who watched the scene, came up to Himiko and sympathetically licked Himiko's hand that rested at her side.

Himiko watched as Genji walked ahead of her without looking back, without any ounce of thought towards her, and she suddenly felt the pull of sadness way heavily on her body. Tears streaked down her cheeks as a puppyish whine escaped her mouth, she brought her hands to her eyes as the tears escalated.

"Why are you always so mean to me, Nii-san?" she cried as her knees gave in and she sat with her hands covering her eyes. At the sounds of her cries, Genji came to her side and uneasily placed his hand on her head, then, hesitantly kneeled beside her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry nee-chan." He said slowly, hesitantly.

"You mean it?" She asked as she pulled her hands away from her blue eyes when Genji nodded.

As the moments passed they began to notice as the cat beside them began to viciously growl at something. Suddenly alert, Genji immediately reacted by transforming quickly to his true form as Himiko cowered behind her brother as he too began to growl. A large, dark presence came slowly treading toward them. The cat beside them suddenly erupted into a large flame before appearing large beside the two pups. The neko-youkai stepped in front of the two pups as she nudged them behind her as she snarled at the coming presence. A demon came walking out of the shadows, his long black hair swayed a bit as his crimson eyes eyed the pups behind the growling neko-youkai. A smirk issued from his deadly fangs, then a victorious chuckle came from his lips.

"Sesshoumaru's pups, eh?" He chuckled. "What a tragic turn of events…. For you, I mean."

Himiko shuddered at his words as she clutched onto Genji's fur in fear. As if noticing her show of fear, the demon's eyes looked to her with a sudden satisfaction.

"The youngest and only female child of that dog." He said as he began to tread toward the three of them, "You will do perfectly."

Genji snarled with building anger as the neko-youkai then charged toward the demon, her jaws clenshing onto his arm as he attempted to block her attack. Genji turned towards Himiko as she transformed and the two pups bolted from the scene, running as fast as Himiko could as Genji led just in front of her. When the sounds of a shriek came from the cat that tried with all her might to protect the pups and Genji urged Himiko onward. A shadow streaked across the trees before tramping suddenly onto Genji as his white form was crushed to the ground.

"Nii-san!" Himiko cried as she was suddenly in her humanoid form, she ran to him, but was stopped as the demon grabbed her by the back of her small obi and hit her across the head, causing her world to collapse into the shadows.

Himiko slowly awoken to the sounds chains clicking around her wrists and ankles, her eyes drew suddenly open as memories flooded into her mind when she saw the demon standing over her.

"Finally awake, runt?" He chuckled. A yelp escaped her lips as he suddenly grasped tightly onto her by her hair, pulling her face back so he may take a closer look at her. "You have some interesting eye color if your Sesshoumaru's whelp. You glare like him though."

With this said he ripped his grasp from her as he turned his back from her to stare out the cave they inhabited. Himiko began to emit puppy whines when separated from its parents when the demon sharply turned toward her and smacked her across the face, carelessly adding his talons into the strike as blood streaks came running down her cheek to drip from her chin.

"You shut the fuck up!"

Tears ran from her eyes, adding salt to her wounds as she fell back onto the cold cave floor to curl into a ball as she cringed. Her legs crushed into her chest, squeezing her arms that were bent in between as she curled inward. She silently cried for her parents and for the safety of Genji who was hopefully reunited with their mother and father.

Himiko could hear as the demon paced around the room before sitting down with his back to the cave wall. Himiko cried a lot during these long hours of silence, feeling as her eyes began to dry about midnight when she had eventually tired herself and fell asleep.

When she awoken again, Himiko found it to be morning as the chains felt icy cold to her skin and eventually began to make her the skin raw and irritated. She wanted to whine for her parents in the hopes that they would somehow hear her cries, but the demon that sat by the entrance of the cave made her to terrified to even utter a moment's sigh. Her body shivered in the cold, causing her to be ever more mournful of her mother's warmth when she so tenderly held her and hummed sweet lullabies as the dead silence that seemed to forever drag onward burned her eardrums. Himiko felt even more tears begin to build despite the dryness of her eyes and she shuddered.

Himiko's ears suddenly twitched with a new sound outside of the cave through the ghastly silence. The constant treading of paws hitting the earth floor as snarls, growling and howling came forth in a powerful cacophony of vocals like some dreadful song of hope. Himiko dared not to sit up, but her eyes traveled to the cave entrance as the demon quickly stood. He stared outside for a long while before turning quickly toward Himiko. Her eyes widened in fear as she cringed back into the cave wall behind her when he unhooked the long chain that was attached to the many linked chains that held her wrists and ankles bound to the floor. He then pulled on the chain like a leash on a dog, only he did not intend for her to walk obediently beside him, but to drag her along the floor as he exited the cave.

As he came down a hill that followed after the cave's entrance, a series of angered snarls roared nearby at the sight of them as many paws stomped on the ground.

"Looking for this, BITCHES!" The demon snarled as he whipped at the chain, sending Himiko smacking into the dirt in front of the demon. The demon then slammed his foot onto Himiko's back as he crushed her into the soil, sending ghastly cries from her as tears streaked down her face, the wound on her cheek that was beginning to crust over reopened and spurted as the blood trickled into her mouth. Weakly, Himiko looked up to find her family before her with her Mother emitting both furious spurts of roaring snarls and cries for her tortured pup. Her father crouched low, his large fangs bared and miasma spilled from his saliva, his talon-tipped paws gnawed into the ground as he treaded back and forth. Genji looked on with anger as well as sadness, knowing full well that he was partly to blame for the torture of his little sister.

"You want your pup, right?" The demon huffed as he dug harder into Himiko with his foot. "Then give me something worthwhile. Your bitch perhaps!"

Himiko's mother snarled viciously as her father growled in the inuyoukai language, biting hard and low into the old language.

"Give me back my daughter! Foul demon!"

A sudden snarl came from the air above the demon and Himiko when Kuro came crashing down into the demon. The demon quickly dodged, releasing his hands of the chains in order to slip away as he transformed into a large Lynx. Kuro quickly grabbed hold of his small sister as he shred through the chains with his talons. Himiko weakly watched as her father and Mother charged toward the demon as their crimson eyes screamed for bloodshed. Her father dodged several lashings from the quick tail of the lynx before driving toward him, striking his fangs into his flesh and shredding the flesh from the bones on the lynx's spine. Her mother went in as she grasped hold of the lynx neck and began tearing into the flesh before ripping her jowls away once she ripped out two of the arteries. The lynx staggered a moment as blood came pouring down his neck and side, making hard efforts to breath when Genji finally leapt in and finished the job. Tearing into his neck when his teeth hit the spine and cracked it with a shake of his massive head for a pup, the lynx limply fell to the floor, as his lifeblood drained from him, then grew cold.

Himiko felt Kuro hold onto her more tightly, as she had her chin rest on his shoulder, he nuzzled his cheek tenderly against her bloody one which now smeared onto his skin and clothes, though he didn't seem to care. Himiko felt slightly dazed and weak as she felt warmth in her as her eldest brother was holding her when she could briefly tell that she was being passed onto someone else. Her father's arms wrapped protectively around her, his tongue lapping at her blood as his healing saliva eventually healed the wound after a long moment as her mother came up to softly rub the pup's tortured back with her tender healing hands. She fell asleep to her mother's comforting words of safety and her father's strong arms that forever promised his protection as she rested her head onto his shoulder just beside his neck, taking in his scent that marked him as her parent. And so, while she slept peacefully, a word whispered from her lips in a tired and yet relieved tone.

As Sesshoumaru walked slowly on home with his wife at his side and his sons leading the way, he still cradled Himiko to him as her soft puffs of air tickled his throat. He had his free hand rest reassuringly on her small back, lightly massaging where he knew was sore from the torture of that dreadful demon. Himiko's small hand grasped onto the silk of his kimono collar before coming to drape over his shoulder on the opposite side of where her head wrested. A small smile graced her doll-like face as she gave a contented sigh.

"Papa." She sighed. At the words, his wife smiled and so did he.


End file.
